Marry Me
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: "Are you crazy! You always tried to kill me and several times you almmost succeded!" Katniss snapped and I can only freeze since God, she's right, and it's sucks. "Yep, so marry me?" I smirk and still ask her though. A/N: Rated M for... well, read the title. What could possibly happen in marriage? Update Chapter 10, yayyy! Enjoy the New Year's gift! xoxo
1. The Tension

**A/N:** I like Peeta and Katniss, but after I watched the movie I figured out that Cato can stand a chance with Katniss if only they were given the chance and because Alexander Ludwig and J Law look so good together. Probably it just me who sees it that way. For whoever doesn't like this pairing, don't even bother to read. By the way, it's rated M for Cato's foul mouth and who knows, sexual encounters on the next chapters, perhaps? Read the title, mate.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunger Games, if I did Katniss will end up with Cato and none of the important tributes will die. I'll have them rebel and run together. Happy?

**Special Thanks to:** **DragonDaemon93, **for being a great help for me lately and help me correct the first 4 chapter. You rocks!

"**The Tension"**

My head is aching and I can feel that my eyes are still puffy from crying all night. I looked at my face from the mirror across my bed, the reflection showing the face of the saddest person in all Panem. My heart started to sting again, and the memories from three days ago replaying in my mind, my cheeks feels hot from the falling tears.

"Shame on you," I whispered to my reflection who whispered the same thing. I got up from bed, heading towards my bath room to take a cold shower. I need it every morning to clear my mind from the horrible thoughts of him leaving me. I can't be like this forever; hell I came here on the first place to feed my family, not for broken heart over some stupid bread boy.

"You need to get over it Katniss, he's not coming back for you, he never will, get a hold of yourself, girl," I mumble to myself as the water falls from on the top of my head and wets my body. I close my eyes, resting my hands to the wall in front of me and steadying my breath.

Oh I think I forgot to tell you who I am and the situation I'm in. My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 20 years old, dark brown hair, grey eyes, 171 cm, 56 kg, and I love to hunt. The world I live in called Panem, and the people who live in it are threaten from the mutation animals or we called them mutts. A hundred years ago the twelve districts in Panem rebelled against the Capitol, the city I lived in now. It's a long story actually, but the point is that the Capitol was able to restrain the rebellion with their technology and biological weapons. Peace came at last but we didn't know what would hit us next. In one disastrous night, one of the Capitol research facilities in the north was destroyed by a storm. Everyone thought that everyone and everything in there was dead, but they were wrong. All hell broke loose. The biological weapons escaped into the forest, multiplying like bunnies, and it took them 20 years before they finally tried to conquer this world for them, to exterminate the humans, and from year to year, it's getting worst.

Until 74th years ago a special military unit called the Hunger Games was formed to control the colonization of the mutts. To defend the Capitol and the twelve districts in it. I came from district 12, which is the poorest. My father died in mine explosion, and that left me with my pathetic mother and my dear beautiful sister Primrose. I need to feed them because my mother was too weak to take her role in the family after my father died, so I started hunting at the age of twelve at the forest near my district. It's illegal but I didn't care. At first it was easy, we lived enough to feed ourselves, but it got harder since the mutts expanded their occupying movement by conquering the forest in Panem, including mine, and it's getting dangerous for me to hunt. If I died who will fed my family?

That is why at the age of 16 I joined voluntarily with the Hunger Games. I heard that the pay was quite nice for a soldier, and I proved it that it's not a rumour. Unfortunately our district only allowed 2 volunteers each year because they doubted our fighting and survival skills, the rest of the district gain more quotas. Fortunately, I was capable of hunting and accepted in at my first trial. So I left my home with a boy name Peeta Malark; he is the reason why I am so broken right now, which I will explain later.

Anyway, I came to the capitol four years ago, I received basic training for a year, and gained the best scores from all the volunteers that year. When we were tested for the first time (entering the real forest and really surviving what will hit us) it was I who succeeded, bringing back the half of the team alive back to the base. After that I was assigned in the special team with my other teammates, our superior made me the captain, and when it comes to battle, I'm the commander of the long range team. Have I mentioned that I'm good with bow? No, correction, I'm excellent with bow.

Okay, back to Peeta. He charmed me from the first time we met with his friendly personality, and mainly because he saved me and my family once from starvation. He declared that he loved me just a moment after the basic training begun. At first, I thought he was joking, but then he proved it to me in his own way. He was really sweet with the way he treated me, the way he spoke to me. We finally started a relationship in the middle of the training years, it last three and half years, until a couple of days ago. What happened was, I screwed up.

The couple of months have been very difficult for me; my mom's really sick and I needed to get extra money for her hospital bills, plus Prim medical school fee, and their daily needs. Not to mention I helped my friend Gale with his family too, in exchange he keeps mine from harm. The point is I lost my temper really often. I don't lose it in battle field, because I know I mustn't screw up, but with Peeta… Both unconsciously and consciously I took my anger out at him. I didn't know that it depressed and put him under the pressure so much, and I shouldn't pick a fight and test him by saying we could be just friends and good bye, when eventually he said yes, which shocked me to death.

I said I'm sorry the next day I broke with him, I asked him to come back to me and hell, I even promised I change myself. But he didn't want to, he said he was tired of me, he said we can really be friends like I said or brother and sister-which very absurd to me. You can't just ditch 3 and half years feelings! But he said he lost it, he doesn't love me anymore in that way which stabbed me in the heart. He's the first boy who understood me and was really patient with me, he's the first one who kissed me, he's good looking, kind, and the one who took my virginity away and I took his. I seriously thought that he's the one who I would spend the rest of my life with, the one who would stand by me no matter what. I thought we would have a chance to live happily ever after!

And the next day I know, which is last night… He's not a gentleman at all! Because the real reason he ditched me (well, I'm the one who said good bye but that's just because he didn't want to break me and everybody looked at him as the bad guy) is for other woman. That's right, another bitch! He was assigned in the same team with me, but three months ago my superior lent him to another special squad and he assured me that Peeta was still ours and would be back to us in no time. What I didn't know was that there's a girl on Peeta's new team who apparently gentler than me, well, better for him. And a month before he broke up with me, he already started approaching her.

Okay, enough explaining, I have to get down to the cafeteria and get myself something to eat even though I don't feel like it.

"Oh wow, Katniss, your eyes," a red haired girl stopped me in middle way. She's my team mate, our strategist, I know her real name but I gave her nick name, Foxface, which I'm more comfortable to call her with that and so the others. "You are not getting in to the cafeteria like this," she practically dragged me to the nearest toilet. Well, you can say that she's the only one in my team who knows about all my private problems. Her understanding to the others is saintly and it would be useless to lie to her; she outsmarts us all.

"I miss him… I miss the feeling when I wake up and someone lying next to me, him," I murmur while I watch her pull her beauty pouch from her bag.

"I know," she smiles sadly and starts to work the concealer on my face.

"We were supposed to marry this year, I supposed to tell him about that. I loved him," I bit back my tears.

"Katniss, he's in some place now, probably making out with his new girl. You deserve so much better! Why are you weeping here when he's the happiest man in the world right now? You also deserve to be happy," Foxface shook my shoulders and looks at me in the eyes.

I can't hold it much longer, I cry. I'm so relieved because this toilet is empty; no one ever laid an eye on me when I'm weak like this; it will ruin my image if they did. I can't afford to look hopeless.

"You're pretty and you have to remember that it's not all your fault. You have to be proud of yourself. Trust me, you'll find someone else," Foxface wipes my tears away.

"I hate feeling so weak like this, I'm so ashamed, I never let anyone affect me so badly before," I try to control myself.

"You'll work back on that, I know you will," Foxface pulls me into a big hug.

I laugh and choke back a sob as I hug her too. "Thank you." I'm so happy to have this girl as my best friend.

"Anytime. Now, let me apply this to your face. I can't afford my captain presenting herself miserable in front of everyone," she playfully let me go and we both laugh. After we finish with everything we're having breakfast together at the cafeteria. "How is your mother doing?" she asks when we finally sit down.

"Better," I shrug.

"You know I'm willing to help you right? You just have to ask," she looks at me seriously.

"I know," I nod and respond no further, just digging into my food.

"Look who's here," Foxface glances at my back, she looks relaxed while sipping her coffee but her eyes look intense, and I know who she saw. "Don't-" she tries to stop me but it's too late.

I already turned my head and see a pack of Career. They're the people from the wealthier districts. They were trained their whole life to survive in the Hunger Games. Most of the raw ones (like me) assigned in Bravo team, or you may say tracker. Our duty is to find the mutt leaders in the forest; after we found it we back off and let the Alpha team – the Career – do their job, killing and exterminating the nest; they really good at that. Actually there's a lot of teams which consist of Career, but this one is special because you may say that my team is the top dog around Bravo and their team is the best around Alpha. We're practically rival, plus, we know and dislike each other really well. We were one team back at the test drive year.

The only one blond spiky haired guy in that team glances at me as if he knows that I watching them. That is Cato, he's the reason why three years ago only half of the team managed to get back alive. He really is a brute and probably the strongest soldier in the history of Hunger Games. He's also vicious and very evil towards his prey; he played with them before he killed them. He was chosen as the leader by us back in the test drive because he seemed to be the strongest, the most mature, and the oldest, which was a big mistake. We were given two choices, two paths, the first path is quicker but with more dangerous arena and animals – not to mention mutts, and the second path was longer but safer and less threatening.

Of course he chose the first, and no matter I and some of my team mates objected, he still led us to the path of dead. There were twenty-four of us in total, but by the night there were only ten left. We were all exhausted; wild and vicious animal could have come out at any time, and if we didn't get to the base by morning we would have been as good as dead.

"_I can't continue… I'm too tired." Poor Rue; she's only twelve at that time. I kneeled beside her with Peeta and tried to keep her awake._

"_Come on guys, up, continue!" Cato clapped his hands and commanded. He's big but I'm sure that he have small brain._

_I had had enough of him, previously he killed one of us just to prove that he'll do the same for anyone who doesn't follow his command._

"_We should cross to the second path," I finally found my courage and stand, face him._

_He laughed mockingly and the rest of the Career snickered._

"_Can't you see? You lost more than half of your team and that can't be good. You're the only one who can still stand while the others can die in exhaustion in any minute, even your… _friends_," I glanced to the other Career who glared at me. "I know you all tired too."_

"_And who do you think you are bitch?" he crossed his arms and raised his chin. I knew he tried to intimidate me with his superiority, his position as leader, his body, his age, everything about him._

_I didn't want to use my next argument but I realize that was my strongest weapon to save everybody, I've seen enough death. "I'm the person who scored higher than you and I'm a survivor, I can get you all out from here," I raised my voice in confidence and looked all my team mates in the eye, assuring them that I meant what I said._

"_I dare you, repeat that again," Cato stiffened and walked towards me. I knew that right then my end is near. I held back my fear while I'm watching him cracking his fingers._

"_Easy fella, Katniss is-" Peeta stepped between us and tried to cool him down, but instead Cato slammed him to the ground at the speed of light and started punching him._

_Everybody else was too weak to stand on their feet and separate them. I don't know what's got into me; I think I saw blood start to burst from Peeta and that got out my anger, so I jumped on Cato's back._

"_Let him go!" I screamed and, with extra effort, I was able to lock his head with my thighs. He fought me then and left Peeta alone. He found my arms and tried to drag me down but I tighten my head lock. I was sure that he would faint until suddenly he found the tip of my hair and pulled it as hard as he could. I yelped and my power ran out. He threw me to the ground and in matter of second I felt him strangle me. I choked and tried to fight but he was so powerful. I thought I will die until suddenly I felt light. I inhaled the air abruptly and somebody helped me sit down roughly, when my vision clear I saw that Cato held by three boys – including Peeta, and a girl._

"_Enough Cato!" the girl who is also a Career and from the same district as him pointed her dagger to his throat. "She got a point, you will get us killed!" I can't believe how easy for her to calm him down. I know then that her name is Clove, she's the one that helped me sit, and she's the knife throwing master._

"_What do you propose?" Thresh, who is now a combatant in my team looked at my eyes seriously._

"_Oh this better be good," Marvel – who after that joined forces with Cato – looked pissed at the fact that I, the slum girl from district 12 held the key to our survival_

_I looked at to Peeta and he nodded._

Okay, end of flash back. Eventually we survived under my leader ship. After that I was assigned in Bravo, division 20, with three positions; main tracker, long range attacker, and captain. I was so glad when Peeta, Rue, and Thresh joined forces with me. Foxface is the last. At first I didn't really like her, I never liked anybody at the first sight. But now she's my best friend in here.

"What are you looking at, girl on fire?" Cato smiles cockily at me and the rest of his team also looking at me. _Shit_.

"There you go," Foxface said as if she could read my mind. I scowled at her because it's her fault to begin with. "Uh oh, he's coming here," she murmurs and pretends to eat her bagel.

When I was about to turn my head again the alarm goes on. "It's code red," I whisper almost gladly because I now have the chance to flee. Foxface immediately follows my exit of the cafeteria. I don't look back, it's not like I'm afraid of Cato, it's just not… the perfect time. He never missed his chance taunting me every time we met (and I never missed mine), and once a month when our team spar together he always get the chance to confront me physically, which always ends tied and makes me proud because he can take down anyone except me and Thresh. His favourite nick name for me is the girl on fire; it's actually pretty annoying but I used to it. There's actually nothing to be ashamed from the nick name because I earned it after I saved Rue from the fire back in training, I was caught in the fire and immediately rolled on the ground to put it out. Most people helped me but Cato and the Career just laughed at me. I was so glad that he doesn't live here on the academy's dorm because that means we will see each other frequently and only God knows how much longer I can take his foul mouth and his brute force.

Xxx

This is bad, we were out numbered. The perimeter almost broke off. There are too many mutts. But we can handle this many. We just have to buy some time until our mechanic preparing the canon.

"Archers to the ready!" I give my command from the top of the hill and pulled out my own arrow. Actually there is also gunner and sniper under my command, but I told them I will use the name _archer _in every of my command. I don't know why, gun feels to easy to handle for me, but archery has its own difficulty and it kills with divine grace that I can't understand yet. I save my gun for emergency events, like if my quiver is empty and I ran out arrows. "Take your aim!" I yell as I take my aim, I can hear clicking sound surrounding me. We were taught to aim the nearest enemy and which in line with us. So I pull my string and point my bow at the biggest mutts below. "Now!" I release my poisonous arrow and I can hear the rest do the same.

After that I take down as many enemies I can find, below me all my comrades fight bravely, but many start to fall and this starts to make me panic. Some mutts pass the barricade and start climbing up the hill, to us, to me.

"Go to the higher grounds!" I stop shooting and push everyone around me away, signalling them to go up. After the last archer went up I make sure that no one is left behind. The first mutt is just twenty meters away from me. I shot it, bulls-eye! And then I start climbing.

Suddenly someone releases a battle cry and I look below. I find Cato fighting brutally – like usual – against four mutts at a time, but what he didn't notice was one mutt on the top of a rock preparing to jump and bite his throat / head / whatever to death. Arrogance is the first enemy on the battlefield. Hasn't he learnt that from the training and experience? I raise my bow and shot the thing in its heart right after it jumps and lands on one of Cato's opponents.

"Commander, watch out!" I hear someone warn me but it's too late. Something hits my right side; I fall to the ground and feel a sharp pain on my right upper arm. I cry out. But thank God in a split of second my hunter is dead on the hand of my subordinates and strong arms pulled me to the safer ground.

Xxx

It takes two hours but we win the battle. I can imagine that my team will be sent as soon as possible to know what caused the attack. Maybe tomorrow morning.

"There, you as good as ever," Rue finishes tending my wounds. The bandages are wrapped neatly on my arm. She's our healer and she's good at it.

There is crowd partying out door in front of us, but my team stayed at the line with me.

"Thank you," I smile at Rue.

"Anytime," she smiles back as she puts her medical kit back into her box.

"What happened? You always get hurt when you're not paying attention," Thresh crosses his arms. I know he's worried about me, but sometimes it's really annoying when he suddenly protective to us.

Mean while, Foxface eyes me suspiciously with that _this-is-not-about-Peeta_ look.

"Hey that's not fair, you have wounds too, why can't I?" I try to defend myself.

"Because you are our leader Katniss, one of the best, and you're my friend. None of us can afford to lose you or anyone in this team," Thresh argues. Actually I think it's sweet how our team is not just a team; we are also a family.

"Seriously, what made you lose focus or not pay attention?" Foxface asks curiously.

"Maybe she just trying to protect someone and got hurt?" but it was Rue who really scared me because her guessed is 100% right. She knows me well, because as the long range attacker I'm not supposed to receive too much damage, but when it comes to protection, especially her, I never hesitate to take the wounds for her.

"Is that true?" Foxface reconsiders this possibility and from the look in her face I know that she thinks it makes sense. Far behind her I can see Cato dancing with Glimmer, his blonde-perfect-Barbie girlfriend, celebrating our victory.

"Who?" Thresh just getting it worse.

I decide it's time to retreat. "Oh I'm so stress out, need a drink. You all go back to the party too," I stood up and walk away while waving at them.

I want to tell them. But I don't know why I just can't. Probably because they hate him so much after all these years of rivalry with the man I saved, Cato. They at least want to see some scratch at him, but I ruined that.

"You're not the talkative type this morning." I choke on my drink and nearly fall from the tree. I was hiding from everyone and this is a perfect place. Who the hell found me? I look down.

"Mind your own business," I lean back on my tree after I recognize him. My last favorite person in the world. Cato.

"I think I'll join you," I hear a branch crackling and glance down.

"Come on, I'm really high and last time I remember you broke your rib because you were trying to match me," I laugh bitterly.

"Just watch and see," he smiles with determine in his face. I arch my left eyebrow. I never saw his expression like this. He never smiles; he smirks. His expression is always cocky, never determined, or anything close to friendly. And for the first time he's success in climbing a tree. "See, told you?" his pride is back in town as he pick his steps carefully and finally sits in front of me.

"What do you want?" I stare at him coldly. And it disgusts me how his t-shirt is still stained from the blood of the mutts.

"Can't I have a drink with my favorite rival? And hey, take that as a compliment," he smirks. The Cato I know is officially back.

"I'm honored," I raise my glass in sarcastic way.

He watches me drink and his next words almost make me fall from the tree, again. "So you checked me out this morning and you saved me this afternoon, does that mean my charm is finally working on you?"

I cough and spat some of my drink. "Please, that just means you owe me," I wipe my mouth.

"Really?" he taunts me. I raise an eyebrow as assurance. "So, I'm curious. I may as well ask now, where's lover boy?"

I know that he means Peeta, and suddenly I feel a pang in my heart. "Not my business anymore," I take a sip from my glass.

"Ah. So it's true that you and him officially broke up? I heard that he already has a girlfriend. Hmm, quite bad ass," he mocks me. "My friend who is now one squad with him told me," he adds after realizing my questioning look.

"And why he told you?" my lips draw into a thin line.

"Because he wants to know if Katniss Everdeen is available." I was caught off guard for a while, because for the first time in my miserable life Cato has just called me by my real name.

"Tell him that even the most handsome man in earth can't have my heart," I regain my thoughts and respond.

"Glad to hear, I don't even know what he'd like from a slum girl like you anyway," he shrugs in annoying way.

"Oh he must be blind, or probably I am really hot," I smirk and drink again.

"I agree that he need to check his eyes," the man in front of me salutes me with his glass. Then suddenly he drops it and pulls out his dagger from its sheath on his pants. I gasp when he launches it at me and stabs the bark behind me. His breath felt hot in my ear and gave me goose-bumps; that's my weak spot. "You don't feel its presence aren't you? As a hunter you put your profession to shame," he turns to face me. I look up and saw a dead snake, its head pinned to the bark thanks to Cato's knife.

My mind shouts danger. I feel shame for feeling this but I feel an urge to touch him, yes, Cato. It's been a while since Peeta ditched me and left with his kisses and love making. I should be handling that like a piece of cake, since I'm not going to die because the lack of sexual actions, right? But now the tension builds in my body. "Shut- aww!" I try to push Cato away but end up hurting my shoulder wound.

He didn't move an inch. "Where was this coming from?" he let his hand go from the dagger and pulls my arm. I don't respond and avert my face. Our faces are close, too close. If he wasn't a sick bastard he would probably be perfect. I know he's handsome but I never realized how handsome he really was until we were only inched apart. "From the mutts which strangled you after you made me owe you?" he laughs, and for the first time I sense no arrogance in his voice. It even sounds… nice.

"Whatever," I finally look at him and try to pull my hand. He doesn't let go. "What are you doing?" then my brows twitching as I watch him open his pouch with his free hand. "Let go," I pull harder but his grip tighten.

"Stop moving or I tie you," he glares at me, running out patience.

"Feel free. We were always tied, remember?" I glare back at him to let him know that I won't go down without a fight.

"Then that means that now I can win because it's you who won last time," he smirks. And I know that it useless to forcing him to let me go now.

"No one around, so you finally decide to abuse me in private?" I stop moving and decide to save my energy for later. If he does something odd I'll push him from the tree, and that will require so much strength.

"That sounds interesting, but I happen to have the right medicine to heal it," he chuckles sarcastically and pulls a glass flask from the pouch.

I stare at the symbol on the flask. I know that medicine. "It's expensive." Another realization hit me; first, how rich he is if he able to afford it, and why is he still in Hunger Games? Second, I don't want to owe someone, especially Cato. "I can't use it," I thrash again.

"Don't be so stubborn! I don't want to owe you; just accept this as my payback so we're even, and I know you'll need it because tomorrow the Capitol will send you to track whatever was behind the attack today," he finally loses his temper, but surprisingly he doesn't yell at me like usual. His tone is harsh, but not rude, not brutal. And his grip is surprisingly firm, not tight.

"How'd you know?" I know that I must look surprised right now because he grins that victory grin.

"It's simple, when you're team goes, my team goes. I thought you're the master of reading patterns," he really enjoys mocking me.

"Fine, even sounds good. Shut up," I spat at him and surrender. I let him open the bandage Rue put before and again I was surprised with how gentle he is. He removes it softly so I won't feel any sudden streak of pain.

He laughs when I wince as he applies the ointment against my wound. "It doesn't hurt," he continues his actions. And he's right; it gives a nice cooling sensation in my skin. "See?" we watch together as my wound closes, as the skin heals until it fully flawless.

Then something I don't anticipate happens. When I smile and was about to say thank you, he suddenly bends over and kisses my upper arm, near my collar bone, right where the wound had been before. I shiver and freeze. I don't think he did it on purpose; it was probably an accident because I saw his eyes widen for a moment and he quickly pull back. "See you later, girl on fire!" he says coldly and jumps off the tree.

At that moment I wish that I will never, ever, have an encounter with Cato again. But damn, he left his medicine and his dagger with me. And when I looked down to call him, he has already disappeared into the dark side of the forest.

**This is where you leave review ^^**


	2. The Proposal

**A/N:** First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me, put my story into their favorites and story alerts, you guys are amazing! Yes, I'll try to keep up with my grammar and verbs and I deeply apologize if some (or probably all) of you have difficulties when reading my fic. Anyway, I really glad that I'm not the only one who sees Alex L and J Law cute together, haha! It's sad though, I can't find many videos or pictures with Cat-niss in it when it can be in some good use, for motivate me. Anyway, enjoy!

**Special Thanks to:** **DragonDaemon93, **for being a great help for me lately and help me correct the first 4 chapter. You rocks!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Hunger Games, it's Suzanne Collins.

**The Proposal**

It's timid outside, and I'm preparing myself to begin the tracking. I wore my usual uniform, a navy blue shirt, dark cargo pants, a pair of hunting boots, and my black jacket. Then I sling my quiver and my bow at my shoulder.

I glance at my dressing table before I head out. Cato's dagger and medicine rest there peacefully. Even though I'm hoping not to meet him again, I have decided to give them back respectfully since he tended my wounds. Besides, I have no idea who I will ask for help to return it to him if I don't want to (honestly, I really don't want to). His team mates will skin me alive to interrogate me, my team mates will hunt me till the end of the world until they know what truthfully (which I intent not to mention it to anyone) happened, and they'll probably lose their respect for me. Huh, respect? It's so hard to earn nowadays. Other than our teammates, it's clearly not an option; they will raise an eyebrow at me and mostly the case will end similarly like the one with my own team.

I tremble when last night's memory is back. I can still feel his soft lips pressing against my bare skin. Why did he kissing me anyway? To tested me? To taunted me? To played with me? Lust? Or it's purely an accident?

"Head out, now," I command myself as I walk outside my room and the door locks behind me automatically, before the thoughts occupying my mind overwhelm me.

"This area is dangerous, make sure you watch each other backs," Haymitch, our drunk mentor, finished this morning briefing. We are in meeting room, surrounding a large table with electronic map on it.

"Do you have any idea where the enemies might be hiding?" Thresh turns to Foxface who is standing beside him.

She stops biting her nails and point the area in the north. "Probably here, but I'm not sure."

"_Probably_ is worth the shot," Rue chirps brightly and I couldn't agree more. Foxface is rarely wrong about the enemies' positions. If she was sure then they really there, we save time to locate them and our duty was just to make sure their nest was there, and hand the rest to the Alpha team. Probably; is fifty-fifty, but hey, we never in a rush. But when she said she doesn't know… she really doesn't know. What do you expect?

"The rest is up to your tracker," Haymitch glances at me and I nod. "The forest here is thick, the weather changes every three hours or so, and it's really an extreme wilderness. Make sure you bring your team back alive," he adds.

"I will," I reply shortly.

"Listened to the survivor guys," then Haymitch looks at my teammates one by one.

"Do you even have to ask?" Thresh laughs, Foxface smiles nervously, and Rue shrugs.

"Peeta is not here Thresh, so make sure you look after the girls," Haymitch turns off the map and gave his last message to the only boy in our team.

Peeta's name, again.

"I will old man," Thresh nods as he and the others exit the room.

"I know what happened," said Haymitch as he walks with me behind the others. We watch the other three in silence before, Rue jokes with Thresh and Foxface like usual, deeply think about something.

"He such a jerk," I say quietly, knowing that he's referring to my ex. Anger starts to build inside me. And how the hell does Haymitch know? Oh, I forgot, he always knows! His girlfriend is Effie Trinket, number one gossiper in the Capitol. Oh my God, I really hope that Effie only talks about it to Haymitch, but I also know that it's like ask for the impossible.

"Easy there. I know how you feel, I've been there, as the jerk," he pats my back, his touch just adding my anger.

We finally arrive outside. A chopper is waiting for us, it will take us to the point location and leave us until we found our target, and we hop in one by one. I'm the last. "I will take care of them," I turn at my superior – my mentor, for one last time.

"Don't lose your head," he scrambles my hair. The attitude was sweet when I was 16 or so, but now it kinda sucks, I hate it when he still treats me like a child, like I'm just a teenager that emotionally unstable, and come to think of it, maybe now I am emotionally unstable. "And believe me Katniss, jerk always comes back and pleads! When that time comes, the ball is in your hands!" I watch him as he waves at me.

Yeah right, whatever. I don't care anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" Rue asks when I sit next to her.

"Nothing ," I smile at her and wear my seatbelt. She smiles back and starts humming. Thresh doesn't really paying attention; he sharpen his axe, but Foxface… she eyes me worriedly, and I don't like it. I avoid her glance and stare outside the window.

My mind betrays me; it starts to remember Peeta all over again, everything about him… I love Peeta very much until it hurts deeply, I miss him so bad. But he really hurt me, he injured me, he stabbed me. He picked some new bitch over three years of relationship! What a dick!

_Easy there Katniss, he's probably just… distracted… I'm sure he will come back to you. You know deep inside he miss you too, but he wouldn't admit it, and because there's another girl next to him to fill his emptiness,_ said the voice in my heart. _And if he's not?_ The voice in my head demands._ He will come back, and you will always welcome him, you know you always will._ How I hate that it must be true.

Xxx

It was a nightmare. We found the control nest after tracking it for two days. But we didn't know that it was a trap. My party collapsed from exhaustion, and yet I led them right into the hell hole. It's not the first time, but I think it's one of the worst. We were ambushed, Foxface was thrown at me, Rue was nowhere to be found, and Thresh had to deal with the beast. I push Foxface body from mine; she's taller and skinnier than me so it was easy. But my face got paler when I realize that she's unconscious and there's a large wound on her chest. After that I heard Thresh scream. I turn and watch in horror because he almost lost. So I help him to deal with other mutts; I pray while I move at him and shooting my arrows that no harm will come again near Foxface. A_nd oh God, where the hell is Rue!_ I yell to myself.

Thresh and I were surrounded, with nowhere to escape. _Shit, shit, shit! I don't want to die here, I refuse to die here! I refuse to let someone die!_ Then suddenly some round thing crashes to the ground in front of me. I recognize it as tracker jacker's nest. All hell broke loose. The thing released it wrath upon all of us, including the mutts. I heard a cracking sound and a girl's high-pitched screamed. _Rue_! I turn around to find her shaking on the ground, crying at her right hand. She must have fallen from the tree and broke her arm, and no doubt she was the one who release the tracker jackers. I dragged Thresh at her; we were whirling our hands around wildly to scare the tracker jackers, which of course had no effects. He collects Rue and I signal him to follow me. We were running to Foxface; with extra effort I pull her onto my shoulder and start running like crazy. I feel her blood soak my jacket and my shirt. Once in a while I look back to make Thresh and Rue still with us.

"Katniss, they're not following us anymore!" Thresh shouts from the top of his lungs. And I stop, stumbling to the ground and try to keep Foxface as safe as possible.

I swing my backpack to my front and hastily reach for antiseptic and bandages. "Who's injured?" then I pull off my jacket and press it carefully to Foxface's wound. It takes all of my strength to remain calm when I actually really want to panic!

"I have some deep cuts and sting from tracker jacker," Thresh reports.

"My right hand is broken, and tracker jacker," Rue cries out. I know she hurts so badly but Foxface here is dying and needs me more than Rue!

"Mine, tracker jacker, I think one of my ribs broken too," I say as I start to feel sharp pain under my left breast. "Foxface's condition is critical from massive bleeding, and there's probably tracker jacker sting too," I add as I pull away my soaked jacket and pour the antiseptic liquid on the hole in her chest. I really hope that the wound doesn't reach her lung!

Both of them came to us, and I think they're too tired to express their surprise at Foxface's condition.

"Oh no…" Thresh finally mumbles in agony.

"She's still breathing," I tell him as I reach for the bandage. "Why haven't you started tending our wounds?" then I shot a glare to Rue, finally losing it. I know she's in pain, but one hand still better than nothing; she's our healer after all.

"I'm sorry, I left my back pack when I fell," she sobs.

"Me too," Thresh also apologizes.

I curse myself immediately for making them feel bad. As a leader, this is entirely my fault! "It's alright. Thresh, can you still walk?" I need to find a solution for this right now. It's bad enough we lost our food and medical supplies. He nods. "Here, you and Rue use antiseptic and bandages from here. Tend to your wounds with the first aid, then go with Rue to find herbs for tracker jacker poison. Remember: don't go too far," I give them Foxface's back pack and instructions. They nod and start to do as I say.

After Foxface's chest is bandaged perfectly I tend my own body. I remove the sting and pour antiseptic in it. I know it will slow the poison; it's enough for now. I ignore my ribs and pull my communicator to my mouth.

"This is captain Everdeen, I request back up, we have found the nest! I repeat, we have found the nest!" I talk to it, try to keep my voice down.

"This is main base. What is your status captain Everdeen?" I'm so glad that they respond quickly.

"3 Nightmare, 1 Hell," I report. "Please send someone quick," and almost beg.

"Understood, in a couple of hours we will send a rescue and Bravo team to your location," says the voice.

"In a couple of hours?" I snap at him. "My team will be erased from the surface of the earth in a couple of hours!"

"There's a storm in here captain Everdeen. May the odds will ever be in your favor," and with that, static line.

"Fuck you!" I throw the communicator to the ground. _Don't cry, don't cry!_ I pull my water bottle and force a little amount to Foxface mouth. "Get up…" I sob.

Xxx

Two hours pass by and the moon is high. Thresh and Rue were successful and we healed our wounds in time. But side effects started. Thresh is unconscious and started shaking half an hour ago; Rue collapsed in my arms and started doing the same thing, while Foxface still lying on the ground, her face getting whiter every minute.

It's cold… And painful… I feel dizzy…

I gulp. It was a miracle that I haven't passed out, but probably it's only a matter of time. I've heard a series of howls since an hour ago, and they're getting closer. Our enemies will find us shortly. I can only pray that I will still have the strength to lift my bow and protect my team. Shit, what's taking the rescue team so long? How long does a storm last anyway?

Gale… Mom… Prim… _Peeta_…

Great, now everything is pitch black… I think that's the cue, I'm dead.

Xxx

I think I'm dreaming…? No, I'm not. This harsh wind, there's a hover, it just landed. There is light. Finally, we're saved, _I'm_ saved.

"Dear God! Hurry, collect them and take them to the hospital!"

"Yes sir!"

"This one have stadium 4 wound!"

Well, that's certainly a lot of conversation, just take us already. I'm sick of this place. I feel someone pull Rue from my hands. I want to protest but I can't.

"Captain Everdeen, where is the nest?" one of them talks to me, I guess.

"Huh?" I try to comprehend. Everything is too blur and too bright. My eyes hurt.

"I think that captain Everdeen is incapable of cooperating right now," I feel something wrap around my shoulder and I feel warmer. I think it's a jacket. Mine? Oh please, there's Foxface blood everywhere…

"But sir-!" the first man protests.

"Alpha team can take it from here. You see those twitching branches? It's the direction they came from; we just need to follow it. Is that enough for you?" who is this second guy? He sounds so confident and intimidating at the same time.

"Y-yes sir!" the first man sounds scared. Hmmph, good for you! I hear ruckus around me, people moving and talking, and the hover.

Then I feel my body be lifted from the ground swiftly, and I know someone is carrying me to the hover. Who?

"What are you doing?" now a young woman's voice.

"Shut up and lead the party, I'll join you in no time," the man who carries me spat at her. I suddenly feel a sudden streak of protection.

I smile to myself as I wrap my hands around his neck. "_Peeta_," I mumble.

"Tsk, you're hallucinating aren't you? I'm not Peeta, I'm not lover boy, _girl on fire_," the man who carries me snickers in disgust. And at that moment I know that he's not Peeta. But I don't care.

"You're Peeta," I snuggle into the fake Peeta, at the crook of his neck. I can feel him gulp and I almost giggle like a 14 years old girl.

After some moments I feel fake Peeta put my body down in some mattress. The comfort is hitting me and I lose conscious again.

Xxx

"Congratulation, once again you saved your team from hell," Haymitch is the first person I see when I open my eyes.

I blink rapidly, trying to realize where I am. "How long I was out?"

"Two days," he answers. I just realize that he's busily peeling an apple into a small plate on his lap. "Your team will be put to rest until all of you are fully healed," he adds.

"How are they?" I ask concernedly.

"Thresh and Rue woke up this morning. But Foxface is still in critical condition," he glances at me sadly.

I look at the ceiling: I can't help myself for feeling guilty all over again.

"It's not your fault. You're all just soldiers; risking your life every day is part of your job. You can die anytime and you know that, and you did your best to keep all of you alive!" Haymitch tone is rising slightly.

"Can you please get out," I ask coldly and close my eyes. I hear a sigh, heavy footsteps, and the sound of the door close. I know that he already moved to somewhere else with his apple.

I open my eyes and look around. This is a military hospital. Great, that means I don't have to pay my own medical bills, the Capitol will do it for me. "Ah." I wince as my foot touches the floor. The headache still here and so is the pain on my ribcage.

I'm steadying my breath, my vision, my body. Trying to keep all of them balance. I took the glass on the table and drink the water inside. It feels great; it clears my mind a little. After that, I slowly and clumsily leave the room. I walk to the nearest nurse office outside and ask for Foxface room.

I have to take the elevator to the second floor. She's in ICU because of her critical condition. I'm really glad when no one else is there. She rests peacefully on her bed, almost like she is sleeping and not in coma. Two machines are monitoring her and a lot of needles are stuck into her pale skin. I sigh and walk in, close the door behind me, and sit carefully on her bed side.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…" I whisper and reach her right hand, caressing it softly. Water starts filling my eyes. "Please wake up!" I chuckle and let my tears run down my cheeks. Of course she doesn't wake up. "Oh, I miss him! I wish he's here, he'll know what to do…" and finally, the realization hit me, I miss Peeta very much, I miss having him around, I miss him saying _'we're all gonna be okay Katniss_'. I sob hard, trying to muffle it by covering my mouth with my palm but it doesn't work. So I lay my body next to her and continue crying as I bury my face on her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes pass, and I decide that I have to leave, back to my room, or else Haymitch will be panic and start yelling at the nurses for not watching me closely, and if they tell him that I was about to visit Foxface he'll be very furious and I have enough to deal with right now.

"How is it, Clove?" I stop instantly when I heard a man's voice just before I turn to the next hall. If I'm not mistaken, it's Marvel's voice.

"Doctor said it healed completely. Damn, if it were my right hand I will not be able to throw a knife perfectly," I heard Clove respond. Shit, they're coming this way! I have to get away, I don't know why, but I have to! "I can't even believe Cato said that you know," Clove next words successfully pin my feet to the ground. I don't know why I stop to listen; probably I'm just curious about what my arch enemy said at her. So I ran in panic to the nearest room, open the door, get in, close the door again but not fully, and restart my eavesdropping.

"What did he say again?" Marvel laugh sinisterly.

"_This is not fair, how could they risk their life for the dirty work while we're just finishing what they have started? And our pay is higher than them_," Clove is mimicking Cato, I guess. "I said, well thanks to you my left arm broken and the rest of our party injured everywhere!" she then return to her usual accent.

"Yes! I can't believe he didn't take out any information from that Firegirl. He even carried her to the hover, in bridal style!" Marvel couldn't agree more and responds aggressively.

I gasp for two reasons. First; they are passing me right now. Second; I begin to remember that someone did carry me to the hover, someone who I thought Peeta, but I never thought that it was Cato! I mean, from all Alpha team sent to us, why did it have to be his division? Damn, he did say something about Girl on Fire when he carried me, I should've notice. But how was that even possible? The guy who carried me two days ago sounded… arrogance yes, but he was so much softer than Cato, the monstrous boy-man! And was he really said something like that to Clove? He killed people before with cold blood.

"I bet Glimmer pissed," I can imagine Clove smiling evilly from her tone.

"She still pissed," Marvel sighs. "Is it true that she and Cato are not dating anymore?"

"Well, why don't you ask to Cato? He have his med-check this morning, we probably will run into him. That if you have the guts," Clove taunts him.

Great, so Cato is in this hospital too. Hmm, they're voice is getting further, maybe I should head out now?

"Ehm?" I almost had a heart attack when a soft cough is directed to me. I turn around to find a young woman sitting on examine bed with her doctor. She's pretty, long straight hair with honey color, emerald eyes, pink thin lips, her skin is white and flawless, overall she look like a doll; she's perfect. She smiles at me. While her doctor is a middle age man who raises an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I should just… go now…" I babble like a stupid girl and head out. Gosh, I don't know who are they, and I'm hoping they don't know me as _me_. I can't imagine the rumor in Capitol spreading about Captain Everdeen hiding from someone/something. I keep quiet in my ride on elevator, hoping that Haymitch hasn't checked on me.

I open my room door and darn, there's someone sit on my bed. Wait a minute, not just a man… A young man with brown-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and stocky build. I hold my breath and turn to stone, I'm sure that my eyes widen too.

"Hi," Peeta Mellark stands from my bed and greets me with his best smile.

"Hi," I manage to croak.

"Where have you been?" he walks to me.

"Visited Foxface," I gulp and try to regain control of my body as he closes the door behind me.

He stands before me, staring at me from head to toe, his right hand flying to my face and gently caressing my cheek. "How've you been holding up?" he puts his forehead against mine.

"Fine," I answer flatly. Suddenly I can detect my anger towards him, my palms turn into fists and I'm trying so hard not to grit my teeth. What is he doing here? Why would he care how I've been holding up!

"I miss you," suddenly he leans in and kisses my lips. I'm shocked as hell, but my brain still works, unfortunately it still works…

"What the hell!" I push him away.

"I'm sorry," he looks hurt and massaging his temple in frustration, and something else flashes in his eyes. Pity…

"Get out," I open the door behind me and step aside to give him some room to exit.

"Katniss I-" he protests.

"I don't need your sympathy, get out!" I growl and glare at him. He fears me, I know, he always fear me…

His lips pulled into a thin line, and for the first time… He's able to stare back at me coldly like he really doesn't care. After that he walks pass me without laying an eye, and I know that he will never return, not in a meantime.

I slam my door, run to my bed, and muffle my cry with my pillow. _Stupid! You expected him to come and here he was, but you made him go!_ My heart screams in my aching chest. Could broken heart kill someone…?

Xxx

I decide that I hate hospital, so at the next day I pull myself out from that sterile place. I'm healed anyway. I get back to the dorm and sleep until lunch time; I thought it'll be nice to lunch outside the dorm. So I refresh myself and braid my hair until something caught my eyes. Cato's dagger and his medicine.

I sigh heavily. Fine, I'll return it myself today.

It's hot outside, so I'm wearing my white shorts, my turquoise tank top, my over size light blue crop top, and my leather boots. I reach for my small back pack and fill it with my stuff, then get going.

"Captain Everdeen!"

"It's good to see you back!"

Tributes bombard me with questions when I finally reach the first floor. I answer what I have to answer, and when they move again to get back to their own business, I pull one of them and ask.

"Do you see Captain Cato?"

He arches his eyebrows. "He's in the gym, like usual."

"Thanks," I pat his arm and leave. I really hope he thought that I have some unfinished business with Cato, or something that doesn't involve; I saved Cato from a mutt, Cato's gave me his expensive ointment, Cato saved me from snake, Cato carried me in bridal style, Cato kissed my shoulder, and I snuggled to Cato's neck. I don't know why but I think if more people know about this, this will turn to be something huge.

There, I see him. In the middle of the room with his sword, slaughtering the dummies. I look around and I'm relieved that he's alone; I quietly thank God for making this goon a trainingholic. He seems serious, so I better approach him carefully or else, I might become one of the mutilated dummies.

"Cato," I stop four meters from him and call.

"Argh!" he turns around and stabs the nearest dummy heart which already lay on the mattress. See? That could just be me. He finally looks up and for a moment he's stunned. He probably doesn't expect me. Well, of course he doesn't. "I see you healed, girl on fire. For a moment I thought you already dead," he straightens himself cockily and is back with his arrogant smirk. Surprisingly, he looks calm for someone who kissed their arch enemy's shoulder a couple of nights ago. I observe him for a moment, his body bathed in sweat but he doesn't look tired at all. His shirt wet and glued to his torso, making me capable of seeing his chest and his muscles.

"Miss me?" I mock back. He was about to open his mouth but I cut it. "Thanks for your ointment and your dagger," I throw a green silk pouch at him which he catch easily, it contains his stuffs. "Thanks for the kiss, I take that as bonus," and I'm not the kind of person who pretend that nothing happened if it becomes to personal.

He snickers. "Yeah, I do that all the time to the girls I healed, it's reflex." I'm glad because that means he does just a playboy and he treats me the same as any other girl, but oddly, a little part of me want to protest him that he should've thought me differently, but I ignore it.

"And thanks to carried me back to the hover," I cross my arms and thank him lazily.

"You're welcome," to my surprise, he nods and let out a normal response. "_Oh Peeta, Peeta_!" he then mocks me with his girl-made-voice, it's silly.

I chuckle and cover my face with my palms. Oh God, for the first time after I broke up with Peeta Malark, this is the first time I am able to laugh when I hear his name, not cry or feel pain in my chest. I hear another series of laughter, and when I put back my hand to my side, I see Cato laughing too. Not a mocking laugh, a natural laugh which comes out after you see or hear something funny. We finally stop and stare at each other face, I know I smile at him, and he smirks at me. When I about to open my mouth.

"A call for Katniss Everdeen in room one," the speaker on the whole building beats me.

"It's probably lover boy," Cato grins.

"Probably," I wave him good bye and turn to leave.

I go to room one near the lobby, smile to the receptionist and receive my call.

"Hello?" I say.

"I'm so glad you alright! Mom is really worried about you! We heard rumors that your team was ambushed by some new mutts," my sister's voice, Primrose, spoke from the other line. How I miss her very much…

"I'm fine Prim," I smile even though she can't see it. "Hey, this phone call is expensive right? I said that I'll call frequently didn't I?"

"It's alright, Madge's father gave us some extra money this morning, and mom insist that we have to use it to check on you," my sister says cheerfully.

"Fine," I sigh heavily. "I miss you. How are you? How is everybody doing?"

"I miss you too and I'm fine. Everything went normal, and mom is better," I hear her whimper.

"Better, huh? Better is not enough, when will she heal? I sent a large amount of money, how can she possibly not have healed yet?" I suddenly feel upset at my mother.

"Well she used it to buy some medicine for her, and for other patient," Prim doubtfully tells me.

"Tell her that if she's dead, no one will be able to taking care her patient," I close my eyes and imagine my sick mom taking care of other patients.

"Oh, don't say that!" Prim shrieks. "She keeps asking me when you and Peeta will getting married?" and the change of topic is getting worse.

"Haven't you told her that Peeta and I broke up?" I punch the wall in front of me. Prim keeps quiet and I know that her answer is _no_. "Tell her Prim, there will be no wedding."

"It will kill her," she scolds me.

"It won't kill her! Tell her that I'm not her doll; that she's not going to die soon if she treats herself right; then she'll probably live longer to see her grandchildren. But that isn't happening now, okay?" and I scold her back.

"Okay…" she sighs deeply. Then suddenly, a constant beep enters our line. "Ah, my time is almost up," she tells me sadly.

"Okay. I'll call you soon sissy. I love you, tell that also to mom, and tell Gale I miss him," I softened my voice.

"Yes, I lov-" and before she finishes her sentence, the line turns static.

I put back the phone to its position and studying my red fist. That's going to bruise.

Xxx

Two more weeks have passed. My team has finally fully healed. Foxface regain her conscious around a week ago, and we return to our usual routine, but since we've just fully healed Haymitch just books us average level missions. We probably will be able to fully work again after a month.

Anything in my life is normal… Peeta and I are still broken-up – I still haven't heard anything from him, Haymitch is annoying as usual, my team is as good as new, and no encounter with certain people or certain groups.

Until… today…

It's Sunday afternoon and my team get our shift to rest today. I don't feel like going anywhere, I just want to watch the news and stays home. Until suddenly…

I hear knocking on my door.

"Coming," I walk to the door as I stretch myself. "I told you I don't-" I blabber as I open my door, because I thought it's Foxface. But the rest of my words hang on air as I watch the man who stares back at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Cat get your tongue?" he asks with his usual arrogant style.

"Cato?" I lost for words. That's right, _Cato_. What is he doing here? Not with his training uniform or his mission uniform, but with his black polo shirt, blue jeans, leather shoes, and his elegant watch – not digital. And what is this smell? Musk? How could he even smell better than me? "What are you doing here?" I put my hands on my waist and eye him confusedly. I sense… danger, that something is not right, but I don't know it yet.

"I think you left this," he reach to his back pocket and pull my silk pouch.

"Hmm, I thought you're not the type of person who will return people stuff like this," I receive it and pretend to smile innocently. That explains everything, he's probably in the building for some kind of business. But then, what kind of business? And why does it take two weeks for him to come to me? How could he even locate my room anyways?

"I'm not a thief. Remember, I'm not from slum?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Whatever," I scoff, showing him that I'm annoyed with his presence.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he suddenly asks.

"Sure," I shrug and step aside so he can come in. I point to the bathroom right next to my main door. He doesn't waste any time and waltzes in. Meanwhile, I'm walking to my dressing table to put my pouch in the drawer, still with million questions in my head.

_Blam._

I turn around and found Cato just got out from my bathroom, and… closed my main door. Okay, this is getting weird. "It's hot, eh?" he's fanning himself with his right hand. And I just realize that I only wore my grey training pants and my white sport bra, because… he was right! Today is really hot. I hope I'm not blushing. Man, I show him too much skin than he should ever look. "Do you have a cool drink?" he looks around as he walk further in and sits on my small dining table.

"I don't have alcohol," I found my voice and walk to my wardrobe. I dress myself with the biggest tees I have – it's Peeta's – and pull a knife from under some clothes stack, and hide it under the tees. If he'll try anything funny I swear I'll kill him! "But I have lemonade and soft drink, which one do you prefer?" then I walk pass him to the refrigerator as I pull up my hair into small bun.

"Soft drink," he replies shortly from my table.

I bend carefully, never letting my guard down, and pull one can of soft drink from my refrigerator.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" this question ultimately and successfully destroys all the defense walls I have.

"Excuse me?" I straighten myself and turn at him.

He sits still, and from his face I see no arrogance, cocky, or funny attitude. Wait, then does this means he's serious? "Do you want to go to the movies?" he repeats louder, and clearer.

"I thought we're arch enemies?" I tilt my head to the side and kick my refrigerator door with my right foot until it's closed. I decide that, no more pretending, no more guessing, I'll ask him about anything that bothers me and he better tells me the truth.

"We are," he chuckles and shrugs. "Can't enemies go to the movies together?"

"Normally… no," I walk towards him carefully. "Especially with people who hate each other." I keep the distant between us and hand him his drink.

"Well, I guess I got over my hatred. What about you?" he receives it calmly and smirks.

"Just because you're... well, nice enough to me these couple of weeks, doesn't mean that you just can ask me out," I cross my arms defensively.

He was about to say something but he suddenly stops. "Take it or leave it?" he asks arrogantly.

I can't believe this… brute!

"I think you need to leave," I point my main door.

"While you change your clothes? Fine, just don't bring the knife, trust me, you don't need it when you're with me," he mocks me; I know he mocks me. That flirtatious grin, I want to rip it from his face.

With swift motion, before he can realize, I pull the knife from under my shirt and stab it to the table between his fingers. "See, you caught off guard? I think you're not that good, Cato," I whisper at him sarcastically.

"And you just killed a mat," he stares at me coldly, sending tremors down my spine, and I know that he's upset, seriously upset. I think I hurt his pride. Damn, we're so close; he can take my knife any moment and stab me like he almost did two years ago. He stands up and I step back cautiously. Silence falls between us. I analyze his movements; his attack can come anytime. Those eyes_ – never look at them_! He opens his mouth to talk, and no matter what, I will not be provoked by anything that comes out from his lips.

"I think we should marry," his lips and the voice that came out from it moved in synchronization. But I think I heard it wrong…

"What?"

"Marry me, girl on fire," he moves to me closer and closer, I can smell his masculine perfume, and my brain freezes.

_Katniss Everdeen, you're in trouble girl!_ the voice in my head laughs at me. _See, I told you not to look at his eyes! _The voice in my heart joins. _You know from the first moment you saw him that he have the ocean bluest eyes you have ever seen, and it will always become one of your weakness at a time like this, since it enchants you more than it should. But don't feel bad, it also enchants everybody else._

**Review! ^O^/**


	3. The Real Brutal Cato

**A/N**: thank you all for kindly review my story, add it to your favorite list and story alerts, it really encourages me to keep writing! And I think that some of you already guess or realize that, yes, I'm making this chapter based on Cato's POV. You will finally able to see what is inside his head, and why he suddenly propose to Katniss. Anyway, enjoy!

**Warning**: This chapter will be very long since I stuff all Kato's mind in one chapter. So, don't hurt yourself for reading it in one time.

**Special Thanks to:** **DragonDaemon93, **for being a great help for me lately and help me correct the first 4 chapter. You rocks!

**Disclaimer**: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**The Real Brutal Cato**

"What the fuck?" I murmur to myself as I see a mutt falling out of nowhere and flip on top of the mutt next to me. It only took a split second for me to notice that there is no bullet or blade wound on it. There is an arrow, a single arrow. And I know who's that belongs too. With a growl I finish my preys, and when I take a spear from one of their dead bodies, I look up to the hill, where the long range attackers stand by.

I see the girl on fire fighting for her life with her back against the ground; on top of her is a vicious looking mutt which is ready to snatch her throat. I'm not a good long range attack, but since the target is moving in only one spot, I'm sure that I'll be able to hit it. _Just for this once Firegirl!_ I throw my spear with all my strength and… yes! It stabs right through the beast's heart. In a blink of my eyes I see numbers of arrows and bullets also lands on that thing, and some subordinates pulls the Firegirl to somewhere safer.

I wield another nearest weapon I can find and glare coldly at the mutts which run at me. "And that's also a lesson for all of you fucking species for not messing with her!" I growl and strike at them. "Only. I. can. Mess. With. Her!" I shout as I slash, as I cut, as I gut. My blood is boiling through my veins, I feel lighter but also stronger, and my vision turns red. At that moment I know, this is just another easy battle to win.

Xxx

Music pounds on my ears and alcohol start to put the effects on me. In front of me, Glimmer is dancing something that she and some other probably call… the sexy dance. But for me it looks like a lewd dance. She smile seductively at me and start doing her hairography. Oh sweet lord, please make her head stop spinning like that, it makes me dizzy instead.

I look around just to make sure I don't puke on her feet. I'm probably good with girls – correction, I'm bad ass with girl, they always falling to my arms, swoon over me, and most people see me as this cool dude – the number one playboy in town, but to tell you honestly, I respect girls. I never become a two timer, I always granted any of them who wants to hang out with me at least one date, I will never make them embarrass themselves.

There are only two girls, or women, or whatever, I have been rude in my life with. The first is my district friend Clove, she's also my partner in crime since I was… ten years old, so she practically my sister. She has foul mouth and sometimes… I thought she is actually a guy in a girl's body. The second is the Girl on Fire, she came from District 12, the slum. Like others from my district, we stigmatize her and her kind, and three years ago, she got the highest score on the academy. I don't really give a damn about her stealing the spotlight or the place she comes from, but never, in my life before, a girl beat me! A. Younger. Girl! And that's when I officially hated her, made her my rival, add playing with her life as my hobby, and since then she's not a female species for me. I was glad she doesn't act like most of girls though; I thought she'll cry and pleaded for her life on our first encounter three years ago in the test drive, but she's not. And her personality isn't even close to Clove. She's tough but… delicate.

Speak of the devil, there she is. Moving like a ghost with a glass in her hand, nobody notices as she steps into the shadows of the forest. Damn, I'm curious. Why did she staring at me – us – whichever, this morning and saved my life? I know she hates me enough to want me dead. She's awfully silence this morning; I know she'll never miss the chance to argue with me. She enjoys it as much as I do, and yet she just left the cafeteria after the alarm rang.

"Babe, here. Me, your dance partner," a soft hand reaches my chin and forces me to look front, facing Glimmer beautiful face.

"Can we stop dancing?" I sigh and stop moving.

"Oh. You want to go to my room already?" she winks and runs her fingers on my chest.

"Actually, I just want to stop," I catch her hand firmly and put it away.

She looks shock. "Tired already?" but composes herself quickly.

How should I put this? "Hey, we're over," I finally decide to say it bluntly and as soft as I can – which I know is impossible. Her mouth shot open, and at this awkward moment I retreat and using the crowd to cover my tracks. I run to the forest and start tracking my main target. I know that she can't be far from here. Look closely to the trees Cato, she's not camouflaging, you should be find her soon…

_There_! I smile proudly to myself and sneak to the base of her tree. "You're not the talkative type this morning," I shout at her and hold back my laughter because she looks extremely startled, she even jumps a few inched!

She notices me, roll her eyes and lean back on her tree. "Mind your own business," she shouts back.

I ignore her and start climbing. "I think I'll join you." She laughs, saying something that clearly underestimate me, but this time I will prove that she is wrong, that I finally able to match her in tree climbing. Hell yeah, I trained this skill since she embarrassed me at our first join training after the test drive. I mastered it perfectly a month ago but I hadn't got the chance to show it off. I think right now is the perfect time for presentation.

I finally, proudly claim my place on her branch. We talk, we argue, we tease, we mock, like usual. I know she doesn't like my bloodied shirt, and I almost laugh again when she said she saved me just so I own her; if only she knows the truth, I wonder what'll happen. But I keep it to myself, it's like my own trophy, it feeds my pride that I, _Cato_, holds the key to her life. Then I decide to ask her about lover boy, her boyfriend, they're a legendary couple in this Hunger Games, hmmpph, legendary couple my ass. It's not like I care about their relationship, I hate him as much as I hate his girlfriend, but it's been a while since I see lover boy around, and I heard rumor that they broke up, and my obviously idiot friend asked me if Katniss is available, so I decide to ask her now.

Eventually I confirm that the rumor is, true. Odd, I can't help thinking about what happened between them. _She's right Cato, mind your own business,_ I say that over and over to myself. Until suddenly, I notice a snake move above her head. So I pull out my knife and stab it on the speed of light. Katniss is clearly didn't expect it. I turn at her, expecting some spat and shits, but, if I don't know any better, I say she's nervous about the distance between our face right now. And actually, it's unpredictable by me as well. The girl on fire, getting nervous, by me? We never really had been this close before.

Fortunately she broke the tension by pushing me away, which has no effect since I'm too big for her and she suddenly winces, so I know that there's something wrong with her shoulder. I release my hand from the bark, reach for her hand, and push the fabric of her clothes up.

"Where was this coming from?" I ask after I spot bandages on her upper arm and shoulder. She's averting her face for me. Huh! After more than a year of rivalry, I realize that sometimes I found her _deep – strong_ attitude which she mostly shows to me, in its strongest form… it's cute."From the mutts which strangled you after you made me owe you?" I let out a chuckle. Don't know why but I feel bad for not saving her in time, maybe because a mutts bite is always deep and it really hurts, and for some rare occasion like this time, she looks weak, almost like a… girl.

"Whatever," is her response as she tries to pull her hand back. Hey, it's not gonna be that easy Firegirl. I open my pouch; I happen to have the right medicine. "What are you doing?" her brow twitches and eyes me suspiciously. "Let me go," she suddenly pulls harder, and fortunately I've been trained to grip tighter every time something in my possession is trying to escape.

"Stop moving, or I tie you," I shot a glare at her. Sometimes she can be bitchy when she's ignoring people who want to help her. Well, it probably not her fault since I'm not designed to look helpful for somebody I don't like, but don't put the blame on me too.

By the way… The idea of tying her sounds interesting. _Snap_! What am I thinking! Focus Cato! You're here to talk to her, not to heating the situation between us.

After some arguing I finally manage to apply the ointment on her. It heals completely, even the pain will be gone in no time. "See?" I smile to myself as I watch her skin complexion and realize that it turns a bit tanner than when she first arrived here.

Then I don't know what's gotten into me, but I lean, and taste her shoulder with my lips. That's right, I kiss it. Wait, I what! _Kiss_? Why would I do that? Oh man!

I quickly pull back to save my dignity. I turn to look at her face and I know that she's in shock like me. _Keep cool, keep cool_!

"See you later, girl on fire," and with that I jump down swiftly, and run like hell back to the crowd, never looking back, and head home.

Xxx

Shit… what is that sound? "Emh," I moan as I lift my head sleepily from my pillow and look around my room. Fuck, it's still six in the morning, and it's my cell phone ringing. This can't be good. "Come here you bloody gadget…" I groan and reach randomly to the small table next to my bed and eventually find it. I flip it open, "Yeah?"

"Are you still sleeping?" I can hear my aunt and I can imagine her frowning right now.

"I'm awake now," I say heavily and rub my eyes. "What is it? Dad burns another neighbor's house?"

"Fortunately, no," I can hear her voice lighten a little. "I'm just calling to remind you that you have only sixteen days left to find your future wife," she then says.

I growl and sit up. "Really, that has to be due by this end of the month?"

I'm really going to kill my ancestor/anyone who was sick enough for making this stupid law for his descendants. It's been a tradition and also a legal policy that anyone from district 2 have to be marry before they're twenty-three, we're legal to be marry at twenty, and twenty-two is our last year, what a stupid joke number, twenty-two for district 2. If we're not marry when we're twenty-two at maximum, then we're not allow to be marry at all, if the local government catch us for breaking the law, they will exterminate our family. How is that fair?

I just have my birthday a month ago, and all the people in the world know that I still have eleven months to go until I end up in some marriage nightmare! Thanks to my sociopath father, the dead line is due this end of the month. Wait a minute, aren't we suppose to marry with someone we love? Well, district 2 policy says that we can divorce and have our second, third, and so on marriage – until we find our true love or some shit like that! But the crucial point is, we have to marry first before we're twenty-three.

"Just think this is to protect your family. Well, you do have a psycho father, a one good for nothing brother, and – but… a sweet little sister!" my aunt reminds me and how I hate that she is right. I care nothing for my brother and my father, I will gladly break the law just to eliminate two vermin like that from the face of the earth. But my sister… I care about her very much, I adore her.

"I don't even… love someone, or experienced loving someone," I pull my hair in frustration. That's right, none of my previous relationships have worked out until now. I like them, but I don't think I love them. And I said to you, right? I can't; I will not playing with a girl's heart.

"I think Glimmer is a perfect future wife," my aunt scoffs. I know she holds back her laughter.

"She's probably a healer, looking gentle, delicate and all... But trust me, last time I joined her part time job, which is _babysitting_," I put pressure on the last two words. "She almost end up dropping a baby and drowned one of them. If I wasn't there with her, who knows what would have happen. I even told her to quit and find another job. And I don't feel that way about her," I sigh heavily.

"Really?" my aunt sounds surprised, and she doesn't doubt me because she knows that I will never lie to her, well, at least I will never lie for something as serious as this. "But she tries, right? I'm sure she's babysitting because she wants to show you that she can be a good wife."

"Oh yeah? Because I freaked out and decided that I will never, ever, let her touch my children in the future – if I have one," I answer sarcastically.

"And you can always learn to love her," my aunt ignores me.

I exhales sharply; there's no point to argue with her in this point. "I will find one, okay. Just trust me, and don't stress me out," I stand up and walk to my bathroom.

"Okay," she respond shortly. "But just so you know, if you don't find her, your father already arrange a special surprise for you," and with that she ends the phone call.

"Fuck!" I throw my phone to the bed, because I know it has higher chance to survive. My last three phones crashed in my hand, was thrown outside the window, and shattered when it hit the floor.

I know my father, and he always gets what he wants. I think I know what will happen if I don't find my future wife at the end of the month. He will push a girl/woman at me who he sees fit. And who knows what do they feel about me?

Xxx

"So run for your life," Clove calmly sharpens her favorite knife. We're at the academy balcony on the west wing right now, talking about my stupid problem. Clove sits on the couch while I lean on the wall, facing the hover parking lot. It's been busy since this morning, all Bravo team send away to investigate or track which mutts were behind the attacks of yesterday incidents.

"I can't. I still have Darla to take care of," I shook my head.

"Then find a future wife, marry her for a month, then divorce. Problem solved," she mocks evilly.

"I can't do that; it will hurt her feelings," I shook my head again.

"Then find someone who doesn't like you, who will not _hurt_ if you leave them," she rolls her eyes and puts pressure on the word hurt.

"That will probably work," I give it a thought and I think she's right. Then I glance at her, will Clove hurt if I marry and divorce her?

"Please, I still have my bright future until I'm twenty-two and I will not risk it for you, I will not let anyone see myself as a second hand," she smirks and raises her eyebrows to upset me. She clearly is the master of reading minds.

"Fuck you." But I'm glad she said that though, I can't imagine I'm marrying Clove, it hurts my head just to start to think about it.

"Hmm, our rival is about to make some start," she suddenly tilts her head to one of the hover below. I follow her sight and found the girl on fire with her team hop in one by one to the furthest hover. "I think something about her seems off," she then looks at me with that _don't-you-think-so-too_ look.

Shit, my mind flies again to last night! Forget it Cato, it was an accident! "Lover boy ditched her," I pretend to look cool and cross my arms.

"How do you know?" Clove eyes me suspiciously. Darn, I can't fool her!

"Because Tarantino ask me if she's available or not, and he told me about lover boy having a new girlfriend in his moment squad." Then I just realized that I don't have to be panic about anything, I have the right reason. Why did I have to fool Clove in the first place anyway?

"I see," she nods and looks back at the previous hover.

"That means we have to be prepare too, I'll go talk to Brutus," I decide that I need to leave now before this extra sensitive girl notices that something is off with me too.

Without waiting for her response I turn on my heels and leave. Stop thinking about how she feels about last night kiss! It's none of your business. I was so overwhelmed with thoughts until a bunch of medical units run pass me, one of them almost bump into me.

"Watch it!" I glare at him. Not because he's almost messes with me, but because if he did bump me he'll probably end up flying across the hall for at least three meters and hurting himself.

"I'm really sorry Captain Cato!" he apologizes hastily. I just realize that he and his unit are busily evacuates some team – or I should say victims, that just got back from their mission. They're all awfully injured, covered in blood, and some limbs are not in their position.

"Ow," one of them stumble next to me, I think he accidently stepped on the blood and fell, but what dangerous is, he brought a fifteen years old girl in his arms and nearly dropped her on the floor too.

I grab him so he doesn't fall and take the girl from his arms. "Let me help you with her," and begin to follow his unit. He mumbles a thank you and trails behind me.

I am so surprised when I finally enter the general medic room. There's almost no empty beds left, red and white mixing into one bright and horrible color, and the room is filled with painful moans and cries. As I waltz in I realize that their faces are not from my squad, none of them from Alpha team, this is all Bravo's.

I finally found a single bed and rest the girl in my arms there carefully. She has massive bleeding on her thighs, and I can see her bone. "I need a help here!" I shout as I put pressure on the wounds. She whimpers and starts to cry. "It's okay, you're safe now. We got you," I release my left hand from her thigh and gently squeezing her forehead.

"Let me take it from here, thank you for your assistance captain," finally a nurse comes and starts tending her.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask as I look around. I don't know why but I feel a sudden anger inside of me, whatever caused this, I swear I make them pay!

"I heard that the mutts are very vicious and set traps everywhere; a lot of Bravo team was ambushed," she explains it to me sadly.

Vicious mutts? Traps? Ambushes? Our enemy is planning something bigger, and they're succeeding. Katniss and her team, will they be okay? Will she survive? Hell, do I even have to ask. She's a survivor, she led half our team out alive while I led the rest of them to death three years ago.

"What in the world happened!?" I pass Marvel when I'm back in hall and he's clearly shocked to see my condition. "Did you just murder someone!" he yells, and I know he's panicking because our team will get penalties if one of us messing with the other tributes.

"I just help the medical team evacuating some Bravos," I reply lazily.

Xxx

Two days passed since I saw Katniss Everdeen go with her team into the wilderness. And I haven't heard about her since then. Actually, I never bothered to find information about her team condition, but tributes usually talk about their (and mine) success after they finish their mission impossible. I don't hear any tributes talk about any of them.

"Cato," I look up to find Clove standing in front of me. "Brutus said we have a code," she reports.

I smirk at her. "Finally." I stand up and leave my table and the food on it.

"Hello, I'm Captain Smith and I'll be your pilot for this mission," half an hour later we're already set and go to ride our hover when the pilot welcomes me in front of the craft and introducing himself.

"I'm Captain Cato, and this is my killers," I shake his hand and presenting my team to him. "A captain?" I raise an eyebrow because we usually only get a regular pilot, except for…

"I will also assisting Bravo's division 20 team," he explains.

"The girl on-Katniss Everdeen's team?" I found myself ask him with curiosity, even though I know that it is her division all right.

"Yes sir," he says and gives me and the others the signal to hop onto the hover. Clove is walking with me and eyes me suspiciously but I ignore her. When I'm finally in the hover I was stunned as I see many advance medical equipment in it, not the standard one, four bodyguards and four medics – which is usually only available two for each evacuating process. I know that the Firegirl team is strong and very valuable for Capitol, so if Capitol gives them a Captain, more men, and high technology to pick them up, that means something serious have happened.

"How are they?" I take my seat next to Captain Smith. Again, I can feel Clove's eyes on me.

"I heard it's pretty bad for their team, for another Bravo I think it's the worst. Three nightmares, one hell," Smith is starting the hover and I can feel the craft start to lift from the ground.

Three nightmares? One hell? Seriously? That's their status? And who the fuck has the hell status? That means someone is dying! Katniss?

Xxx

We landed a minute ago and everyone starts heading out doing their job. The bodyguards stand watch while the medic team collects the wounded. I spot Firegirl right after I walk out, she's leaning on a stone; her comrades shaking on the ground, in her arms, and one just laying still. She looks like a zombie, her face is really pale, I can see some scratch and tracker jackers sting on her skin. One of the medic team pull Rue – the smallest person in her team from her, and for the first time I see her respond to the environment around her, worry flash through her eyes as Rue is taken from her arms. For the first time since I met her, this is the first time I see her so lifeless.

"Captain Everdeen, where is the nest?" one of the bodyguards approach her and ask. Stupid, she have multiple tracker jacker stings all over her body; she's in delusional state right now. It's useless asking her because she will be unfocused until it's worn off.

"I think that Captain Everdeen is incapable to cooperate right now," I approach them and stop next to the bodyguard. Then I reach for the nearest jacket which I'm sure hers, and put it around her shoulder.

"But sir-!" the bodyguard protests.

"Alpha team can take it from here. You see those twitching branches? It's the direction they came from; we just need to follow it. Is that enough for you?" I glare at him and point at some broke branches on the east side. I use my body and my mask to intimidate him. He's probably a body guard but my body is stronger than him and clearly, I'm deadlier, that's why I have a nick name Brutal Cato.

"Y-yes sir!" he looks scared, and I know I won the argument.

Then I glance at Firegirl on the ground, bend over, put my right hand on her back and slip my left behind her knees, and lift her easily. It's no surprise that she's light.

Glimmer eyes widen as I pass her, Marvel and Luke – my comrade from district 4 –mouths shot open, and Clove is glaring at me, her knife ready in her hands.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"Shut up and lead the party, I'll join you in no time," I glare back and spit at her, ignoring them all.

Suddenly, I feel Katniss circling her hands around my shoulder. What the-? Does she even notice that I'm Cato? _That_ Cato? "Peeta…" she murmurs. I knew it.

"Tsk, you're hallucinating aren't you? I'm not Peeta, I'm not lover boy, _girl on fire_," I snicker in disgust. I feel the urge to tell her that I'm Cato, but I don't see that is necessary for now.

"You're Peeta," she suddenly snuggles into my neck and holds me tighter. I gulp. What is this? I'm used to girls suddenly snuggling into me and hugging me, but why I'm feeling nervous by now?

I move faster and lay her carefully on the mattress. Then I head out to my party who has already found the nest and do their job. Clove and Marvel is busy slaughtering, Luke is burning everything, and Glimmer is setting up some poison and traps. I can hear the hover departing, and after that I run to Glimmer and snatch her before the mutts behind her get her.

"Thank you," she thanks in shock as I pull my sword and cut the previous mutts on half while still holding her.

"Go up to the tree. Don't come down until I signal you," I tilt my head to the nearest tree and let her go. This girl is really good at making herself as a perfect target to kill.

Xxx

Our job is done, and we're back to the spot where we arrived. I already asked for pick up. Marvel and Luke are tending their wounds while Glimmer helps Clove with her left broken hand. We're all covered in mutt blood, and it starts to stink but I guess we're already used to it.

"Are you okay?" I sit next to Clove and watch Glimmer tying her hand to a small board.

"You think?" she spat at me and grimaces. She always hates wounds; not because it hurts, but because it makes her feels useless.

"This is not fair; how could they risk their lives for the dirty work while we're just finishing what they have started? And our pay is higher than them," and before I can stop myself, I tell them what's been bothering me from the last couple of days. I look my comrades one by one and expect at least one of them agrees with me, but all of them look back at me as if I'm an alien, or a mutt in Cato's form.

"You mean the Bravo?" Luke raises an eyebrow.

"Who else," and I laugh sinisterly at his stupidity.

"What is wrong it you?" Apparently, I'm the one who is stupid for them. Clove's voice was angry, but her face's expression is something I can only read as concern.

There's a buzzing sound that getting closer, and I know that the hover is near. "Up," I stand and signal the boys. "You go ahead," and command Glimmer. She looks pissed but she hears me. I reach Clove right arm and pull her to stand up. She's trying to pull it off but I grip tighter as I guide her to our just landed craft.

"Well thanks to you my left arm is broken and the rest of our party injured everywhere!" she says at me intensely.

"Not as injured as the Bravos," I grit through my teeth, running out patience, and throw her to the arms of medic team that come to check on us.

Xxx

Two more days has passed, and all the Alpha teams successfully finished our job. There is no uprising in these two days, and now is my med-check schedule. So I put on my formal uniform and head out to the military hospital.

It took three hours for my entire test, until finally my doctor said that I'm as healthy as horse, prime like a bull. I put back my shirt and head out, go to reception table and sign some forms, when I see Firegirl step off from the elevator, still in her hospital clothes and clearly she's still weak and not fully healed. Her eyes focus on something, so I follow her. I can probably exchange some spats with her, since this last two days have been like a hell for me, both Glimmer and my aunt keep calling me for different reasons but both have the same exhausting effect. Arguing with Katniss is somehow refreshing, and I know she feels the same.

ICU? What is she doing here? I watch her step in to the room and sneak behind her, watching her quietly from the glass door. She clearly doesn't notice me, maybe because she's too overwhelmed right now. I spot her red-haired comrade lay on her bed, and I realize that Firegirl has come here to see her.

Katniss sits on the bed side. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…" she whispers and reaches her comrades right hand, caressing it softly. I can see tears start filling her eyes. "Please wake up!" she chuckles and her tears slid quietly down her cheeks. "Oh, I miss him! I wish he's here, he'll know what to do…" she sobs hard.

And I only stand here, stunned. I never thought that I will get the chance to see Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, cry. Not just a normal cry, but a heart wrenching cry. Out of the blue, I feel a sudden urge to walk in and comfort her, because right now she's lying on the bed with her friend and crying there, she looks like she's really hurt. I know the feeling of crying over something and you expect someone to come and say _everything is going to be okay _– even though it was all a lie, but no one comes and you'll feel bad for yourself because you're alone.

My phone rings and I nearly jump out my shoes. I hope she doesn't hear me. I retreat and run out to somewhere else to receive my call.

"What?" I snap.

"Have you found her?" My aunt, again.

"Stop calling me if you only want to ask that, seriously," with that I end the call. I walk back to the ICU room, but when I arrive, she's gone.

Xxx

I'm glad that I don't have to deal with Clove. She's busily healing her hand, and I have Marvel monitoring her condition and reporting it for me. The situation is really tense with all the marriage–soon problem, not to mention Glimmer, and I missed my chance to freshen myself with the girl on fire. If Clove steps further I may really kill her, or at least break her neck.

"Cato?" someone called me, and I have to finish my combo before I finally look at her. I thought it was Glimmer, because Clove voice is not that soft, but oddly, I don't sense any seductive tone that I always hear every time Glimmer talks. But it's not any of them.

I blink, and blink again. _What is Katniss Everdeen doing here_? Did my mind just summon her? Does she wear her usual clothes? Hmm, her style is not bad, she's not wearing any make up or being feminine like most girls I've dated, but I find it… interesting. If only she let her braid off… Goddamnit! Talk Cato, talk! Focus!

"I see you healed, girl on fire. For a moment I thought you already dead," I straighten myself cockily and smirk. She doesn't response shortly like I expected. In fact, I think she's observing me.

"Miss me?" she finally mocks back. I was about to open my mouth but she cut in. "Thanks for your ointment and your dagger," she throws a green silk pouch at me and I catch it easily. What the hell is this? Probably has my stuff is inside. "Thanks for the kiss, I take that as bonus," her next sentence successfully catches me off guard.

But I react fast, I'm trained for it. I laugh at her. "Yeah, I do that all the time to the girls I heal; it's reflex." It was a total lie! I never gave butterfly kissed to any girl I healed before. But she doesn't need to know that, right?

"And thanks to carried me back to the hover," she rolls her eyes and folds her arms. Wait a minute, is that envy I saw flashes on her eyes before?

"You're welcome," I nod. And she looks surprise because I was response normally "_Oh Peeta, Peeta_!" but then my next blow comes out. I mimic her in such exaggerating way.

I thought she would slap me or something, but she just chuckles and covers her face with her palms. And to my surprise, this is the first time I see her natural laugh, I see her expressions that doesn't includes a frown, and I don't feel upset because she's not making fun of me. She looks rather funny and it's amusing to see her giggle like that, so I can't help myself but to laugh too. After some time, we finally stop. She stares at me, her lips curling in a small smile, and I know that my automatic response is to smirk back at her. She was about to open her mouth when suddenly.

"A call for Katniss Everdeen in room one," the speaker on the whole building beats her.

"It's probably lover boy," I grin. Quietly asking myself what she almost said before.

"Probably," she waves me good bye and turns to leave.

I watch her leave the gym and focus my eyes on her dark hair. But something seems odd… wait a minute! What am I suppose to do with her pouch? Keep it? Or did she just forget about it? I decide it's the last and start chasing her.

"Katniss!" I call her, but apparently the sound from the cafeteria is blocking her ears. I decide to follow her quietly, I don't want to make a scene, so when I arrive at the lobby I see her already entering the room one. I lean on the wall outside and wait for her, it will be rude to interrupt. And anyway, if it's really lover boy, I want to know what they will talk about, it can be a good material for taunting them on the future.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

A moment of silent.

"I'm fine, Prim." Darn, it's not lover boy, but I stay anyway. "Hey, this phone call is expensive right? I said that I'll call frequently did I?" hmm, it's probably someone from her district.

Another silent.

"Fine," she sighs heavily. "I miss you. How are you? How is everybody doing?" Her new boyfriend? Probably. But she called the caller Prim, if I'm not mistaken.

Static.

"Better, huh? Better is not enough, when will she heal? I sent a large amount of money, how can she possibly haven't heal yet?" her tone is rising, and at that time I suddenly know, _ah. It's her family._

"Tell her that if she's dead, no one will be able to taking care her patients." Ouch, did she really go and tell something like that to a sick person?

"Have you told her that Peeta and I broke up?" I heard a punch and nearly jump. "Tell her Prim, there will be no wedding."

Wedding? What wedding?

"It won't kill her! Tell her that I'm not her doll, that she's not going to die soon if she treats herself right; then she'll probably live longer to see her grandchildren. But that isn't happening now, okay?" she scolded the person speaking on phone to her.

Do district 12 people have some obligation to marry by certain ages too? I thought the freak show is only in my district.

"Okay. I'll call you soon sissy. I love you, tell that also to mom, and tell Gale I miss him," her voice getting softer and I know that her phone call is almost end. Oh, it's her sister. But who's Gale? Was it a boy's name? Hmm, probably her family too.

Another silence, and then I hear her putting the phone back. She walk right pass me, not noticing me, and soon I forget my purpose for coming here. So Katniss Everdeen… is on the verge for getting marry soon, too?

Clove's voice keeps replaying in my head. _Then find someone who doesn't like you, who will not hurt, if you leave them. _She clearly doesn't like me, at least not in that way, and lover boy left her, so she must've been too busy to deal with a sudden commitment issue, I just have to find a way to use that and I think this is going to work. And as a bonus, she's from district 12, the slum. My father wouldn't like it but he'll have no choice but to agree. There is no better option for me, and it's a win-win, right?

Cato, you're one hell of a devil.

Xxx

It turns out that doing is not as easy as planning. It took a whole week for me to make a draft for what I'm going to offer her, predicting her response, and how to counter attack her argument. And after it's finished, I see her a couple of times around but I haven't seen the right chance to start the conversation. I should find a perfect situation for us to talk and build the… chemistry.

I finally decide that today is the right time. Especially because there's only three days left until the end of the month.

I choose simple clothes because I don't want to freak her out, but the clothes are also suppose to be an improvement to my look, something that reveals my charm. I put my musk for the last touch. _Bad ass_, I think, satisfied as I look at my reflection in the mirror. It's been a while since I look this neat. In my dictionary, neat means; charming and incredibly sexy.

I take my car to the academy, to the main dorm, making sure no one notice me (which is really hard!), and head straight to her room. How did I'm able to know her room, you ask?

Well, I did my homework.

I inhale deeply. This is it. Now or never Cato!

I knock. "Coming," I hear her respond from inside. Well that's fast, is she expecting someone? "I told you I don't-" the door in front of me opens, and she clearly is expecting someone, but not me. She's stunned, and I want to say something but she caught my attention with her looks right now. She only wears a bra as her tops! A sport bra, but still! I can see her cleavage from up here, that flat tummy, and the perfect muscle on her arm. And the most important thing is, she let her dark brown hair down!

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask with my usual arrogant style. Just breathe… Focus.

"Cato?" she's speechless. "What are you doing here?" put her hands on her waist and eye me confusedly. With a gesture like that I can even see more than I should. Darn, I just realize how perfect her body is. I usually dated a thin or skinny girl, but I grow tired by them. None of them wanted to eat pop corn when we get to the movies, share ice cream or eat another delicious treats when we dated which leaved me enjoy it alone, at first I thought that; _well, more food for me_, but recently I thought how pitiful their lives must be because they can't enjoy deserts like that just because they're afraid for being fat. Katniss does look a bit chubby but I prefer that rather than she has to look like a scare crow.

"I think you left this," I reach into my back pocket and pull out her silk pouch.

"Hmm, I thought you're not the type of person who will return people stuff like this," she receives it and teases.

"I'm not a thief. Remember, I'm not from slum?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Whatever," she scoffs, and I'm surprise that she's annoyed by me. This is not good. I have to think something fast. ASAP

"Can I use your bathroom?" What a lame excuse, you're pathetic Cato.

"Sure," she shrugs and steps aside so I can come in; she doesn't suspect a thing. Great! I waste no time and waltz in to her bath room. I look around and see her shower, her soap and shampoo stash, and her sink with mirror on it.

"You can do this," I say and point at my reflection firmly. I open the door and cautiously observe the situation. She's busily putting her pouch to the drawer, so I step out and…

_Blam_. I close her main door.

She turns around and from the look on her face I know that she started to notice something is fishy around here. "It's hot, eh?" I'm fanning myself and walk to her small dining table. "Do you have any cool drinks?" and sit.

"I don't have alcohol," she walks to her wardrobe and dress herself with big tees. Good, now it will be easier for me to think! I see a glimpse of silver on her wardrobe and I know that she's just hiding a knife under her cloth. I choose to keep silent though. "But I have lemonade and soft drink, which one do you prefer?" then she walk passed me while making her hair into small bun.

It's weird to see her here, in her room, in front of me, not with her uniform, offering me a drink – not strangle me, and tying her hair up in some gesture that oddly… mesmer-caught my attention.

"Soft drink," I reply shortly. "Do you want to go to the movies?" I finally ask as she bends over to her refrigerator.

"Excuse me?" she straightens herself and turn at me, her brows knitting together.

Whatever, let's get down to business! "Do you want to go to the movies?" I repeat louder, and clearer.

"I thought we're arch enemies?" she tilts her head to the side and kicks her refrigerator door with her right foot until it closed. I found that her daily gesture is becoming more and more attractive for me.

"We are," I chuckle and shrug. "Can't enemies go to the movie together?" Of course I obviously know the answer, how old do you think I am? 8?

"Normally… no," she walks towards me carefully. "Especially with people who hate each other," keep a distance between me and hands me my drink.

"Well, I guess I got over my hatred. What about you?" I receive it calmly and smirk.

"Just because you – well, were nice enough to me this couple of weeks, doesn't mean that you just can ask me out," she crosses her arms defensively. She just said what? I'm nice to her? Really? And ask her out? Please 12!

All of it almost comes out from my mouth but I shut it. "Take it or leave it?" and ask arrogantly.

Her mouth drops. "I think you need to leave," and she points at her main door.

"While you change your clothes? Fine, just don't bring the knife, trust me, you don't need it when you're with me," I mock her and raise one of my eyebrows seductively.

With swift motion, she suddenly pulls the knife from under her shirt and stabs it to the table between my fingers. _Holy.. shit..._ "See, you caught off guard? I think you're not that good, Cato," she whisper at me sarcastically.

"And you just killed a mat," I gave her one of my best cold stares, and I know that she's affects by it, I know fear start overwhelming her. I stand up and she step back. She stares at me and I stare at her.

Enough with all this bullshit!

"I think we should marry," I spat, my heart beats fast and I hope she can't hear it.

"What?" is her response.

Fine, replay it for her Cato. "Marry me, girl on fire," I move to her, closer and closer, hoping with that she'll be easier to comprehend. Her grey orbs staring to mine, and her full red lips drawn into a thin line. She looks like a normal girl when we finally face to face. But I guess I was wrong, because when my hand raise to touch her face she suddenly lock my arm and slam me to the floor of her room.

_Shit, it hurts. I'm going to kill her!_

**So, how is it? I can't help but to think that Cato's real nature is just like this. He is an arrogant and brute bastard, but deep inside he still have the capability to care about people around him. I found it funny that he can't climb the tree-well, technically he can but he's just too heavy for it, so he's determine to working on that. More surprise will come from him, so review and wait for my next chapter!**


	4. Katniss' Answer

A/N: Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter so far because I'm really tired from my sister wedding. So I'm sorry if there will be more misspelling and etc than the previous… enjoy…

**Special Thanks to:** **DragonDaemon93, **for being a great help for me lately and help me correct the first 4 chapter. You rocks!

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins

Katniss Answer

We are so close, he's standing right in front of me and I suddenly realize how tall he is, how… huge he is. I can smell his musk perfume which starts occupying my brain, and I had no idea that he could smell so good. Then he suddenly raises his hand at me, and my instincts take over. I snatch his raised arm, twirl it behind his back, and slam him to the floor.

_Oh my God, what are you doing?_! screams the voice in my heart.

_I just giving him a lesson for not messing with me_, says the voice in my head.

The next thing I know, the man below me growls hard and with his pure strength pull me to the ground. Now, I'm the one who's facing the floor, but even though he's stronger than me, I'm way faster than him. I turn at the speed of light and kick him hard on the stomach, making him fall again onto his back. I stood quickly and jump at him, locking his neck with my arms. Like usual, he puts a really good fight, and like usual, we end up wrestling in our current place. I hear things breaking around me, and splashing.

Five minutes later we finally manage to break up. He breathes heavily and his body is blocking my main door, while I stand in front of my small dining table. Good, if I able to push him until he thrown out of my room, everything will be easier. People will hear the ruckus and I'll let security handle the rest.

So with determination I dash at him, but _snap_! What the hell am I stepping on? Something wet and… great, it's Cato soft drink. I lost my balance and start falling backwards, mean while I see him charging at me. Great; he's about to finish me now. But why does his expression look worried?

"OW!" I shout in pain as I feel my head hit something hard, which is I'm sure is my dining table. Then everything goes pitch black.

Xxx

I open my eyes a few moments later, I guess. Everything is a blur at first, but my vision soon gets clearer. I'm still on my room. But wait, what just happened?

I can feel myself lying on my bed. "Hey…" and there's someone sitting next to me, calling out to me softly. _Cato_!

"Don't _hey_ me! You just made me pass out!" my eyes shot open, I jump up and point at him.

He scoffs. "I didn't. I tried to keep you from falling but I failed, okay! You suddenly charged me like a crazy bitch; you did this to yourself!" he yells at me. Well, actually he's right. _Ouch_, my head hurts, darn. I wince and my right hand flies to the back of my head to examine it. "Let me take a look at that," Cato sighs and suddenly he crawls closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I glare at him.

"If I want to do something funny I would have already done it," he rolls his eyes and stands up. Probably thinks that some distance is all I need.

What is he doing here again…? Remember Katniss, remember! Focus! Damn, I can't remember it, but my mind tells me that it's something hilarious. "You're joking right?" so I ask.

"No," he leans on the wall behind him and shook his head.

Shit, what did he say before until we ended up fighting! I think he asked me something important, something that made me freeze. Some flirting involved – wait, what, flirting?

"You just proposes to me, to… um.. umm.." I try to keep remembering the word.

"Marry," he exhales sharply as if it's something that's hard for him too.

Oh my God, he's right. "Yes," I nod. "You're serious?" and raise a eyebrow at him. I mean, he can't be serious right? That was really out of nowhere, and I don't even like him in that way.

_Liar_!

Okay, I'm probably physically attract to him for this last couple of weeks but that is just because my hormones screw me, because I don't get enough touch after I broke up with Peeta. The lack of sexual tension and everything – but that isn't enough to make me want to marry him. I mean, he's the brutal Cato!

"A 100%," he folds his arm and says firmly.

Okay, fine, let's just say he's serious. It takes two to do the tango, I decided that I will play along with him. "Are you nuts!?" but that still doesn't make any sense.

"No," he frowns. "Trust me, this is the best option for both of us," and chuckles. Oh God, please put some brain into this guy's skull.

"What best option?" I scoff back. "How can I marry you? You tried to kill me several time and sometimes you almost succeed! You called me bitch! You insulted me in front of public, underestimated me, you even tried to get me fire!" I yell at him. That's right, since I (he, actually) begin my rivalry with him, he occasionally try to eliminate me, and what worst, my team too.

"I know. That's awful, I'm sorry," he sighs and nods. Wait a minute, Cato apologized? To me?

"_Sorry_?" I repeat his word. Sorry just won't cut it! He's almost blown me to bits, drowned me, occasionally given me bruises and scars, and another series of killer attempt.

"What do you want me to say?" his brows knit together. When I about to open my mouth he cuts it."Look, here's the deal! Everyone in district 2 should be marry before they're twenty-three. Twenty-two is our maximum age to find our future partner. If we're not, we stuck single forever, and if we break the law, our family will be also get punish. Now, I'm twenty-two."

Well, I actually know about that. Me and my best friend Gale used to laugh about that hideous policy on district 2.

"Okay, but why are you choosing me? I bet Glimmer and the other girls are more eager than me," I ask sarcastically.

"I don't want them," he replies the same way. "I want you," and adds. What does that mean? If this Peeta or someone else I probably hear it as _I love you, I want you to have my babies_. "Don't get this wrong Firegirl!" he then abruptly correcting his ambiguity. Glad to hear.

"Katniss," I say coldly.

"Katniss," he nods and softens his voice. "Calm down and let me continue." He then gestures at me cautiously and sits back on my bed, to his previous spot. After he decides that I wouldn't bite, he continues. "I can't marry someone who likes me, because I don't want to hurt them if I have to divorce them."

"Why would you want to divorce them?" The idea seems off.

"Because I'm marrying them because I _have_ to, not because I _want_ to. And who knows if my true love still out there," he reply heavily. _True love_? Seriously? This brute believes in love? I start to think that this is not Cato, and if he is, this is a very dangerous game to play. "I've known you for quite some time."

"As your enemy," I correct.

"Exactly! That's why you wouldn't be hurt if I have to divorce you," he smiles from ear to ear with that _bingo_ gesture. "It's not as bad as it sounds! I haven't finished," but it disappears because I scowl at him.

"Go on," I raise my chin, challenging him.

He sighs. "I know your mother is dying and want to see her future grand children, or at least see one of her daughter getting married," he explains to me carefully.

My mouth drops. "How do you know-" Then suddenly, a realization hit me. "You're the strange guy who call two weeks ago, aren't you!" I point at him angrily.

When I called home four days ago, Prim told me that there was a strange guy who called her on behalf of the Capitol, she said the guy wanted to know how my family doing and my mother dreams, when Prim asked him is it military relevant, the guy said yes, so she told him everything and for the first time I almost lost my patience at my dear sister. Seriously, for two days I planned a counter attack if someone is about to black mail me.

"I was about to return that pouch to you but you were already on the phone when I reached you, so I decide to wait," Cato tells me.

"And eavesdropped?" I demand.

"I'm glad I did though," he tilts his head arrogantly. "Eventually, we both can grand that last wish," he adds quickly before I lose my temper and punch him.

I can't marry, not after Peeta betrayed me. He successfully made me believe that every man is a jerk – well, except my father, and Gale. It hurts too much, and I don't want to experience it ever again.

"Get real!" I scoff at his silly idea.

"If you have the chance to pick your partner, would you pick someone else over me? They'll probably more psychopath than I am! Or turn out to be a jerk in the future," he say it sinisterly but he stares at me seriously. I know that his last sentence was referring to Peeta.

"Don't start," I warn.

"And that's my last point. I won't – I swear I wouldn't be a jerk for you," but he keeps talking. "I swear I would never abandon you and your family, and your children-"

"Children?!" I astonished he even thought of the idea.

"If you have one and obviously the father will not be me," he responds easily. It's like he's already prepared every answer for my questions. "You can still date anyone you like if you get over your commitment issue. And if something wrong happens – you get knock up or something – I will take the responsibility and risk, even the blame and the shame." He then looks right into my eyes and I have to look somewhere else. Those damn blue orbs almost make me believe him. "I'm rich and I'm willing to share it with you, but only if you help me," he then assures me.

Wow, this is new record. We're talking more than fifteen minutes without choking each others' neck. And he sure as hell didn't show too much arrogance, even when he said that he's being wealthy. He didn't say it cockily but in simple gesture that _it is the truth_.

"By marrying you?" I murmur. I imagine myself as the future Mrs… What was his last name again? "Even the idea is sickening me."

"Please, this is the best deal you can get in life!" he laughs and I look back at him. I thought he'll be smirking, but he looks upset. "A wealthy and honored man just asked for your hand in marriage. He doesn't ask for love which always ends up hurting you, and yet he gives you the freedom to choose someone else. He is also offers you protection," he grits through his teeth. And I can't help to starting to feel that he's right and I'm the one who's being bitchy.

"But you'll divorce me?" I finally decide to cool down.

He studies me for a moment and I wonder what is he thinking right now. "We give it a year; anyone else in my district always give it a year for their first marriage to last and then divorce. But at this point, I offer to give it a year for _you_, to considerate if you want to continue it with me or not," he finally speaks, softly.

Focus Katniss, don't get dragged too far into his game. "Hmm, let's say if I want to continue just to make your life miserable. Then what about your true love? Or are you going to date someone else too and get them knocked up? Me being your wife is just a status?" I attack him evilly.

He bites his lower lip, and he looks… cute right now with that gesture (which is impossible since the Cato I know is a beast!). He's in war with himself about choosing the right response for me. Whichever it is, it comes now, and it makes me scared. "My mother taught me that a gentleman should never hurt a woman, because women give birth and we as man can never imagine the pain and the strength they put into that," he tells me sincerely, and I don't detect any dishonesty from his voice or from his face. "I'm a gentleman, and up til now I still hold that principle. I will never hurt you again, if you becoming my wife. If you want to continue our future marriage then that's my risk, I will learn to care for you. I maybe will not love you but I will adore you," he then continues and now I can sense something in him; determination.

Okay, so I decide that this brute creature (who is surprisingly not so brutal) who is sitting in front of me is telling the truth. "Why?" I ask in confusion._ Why me?_

"Because Katniss, you will not lie to me, you will not use me, and yet you're a good person" he sighs and smiles at me. How could he say that? He doesn't even know me. Not that well.

"How would you know?" I shake my head.

"I just know," his smile turns to a smug grin and I know that what he said before was just to win my attention.

Thank God for making me realize that he's a good womanizer and I'm about to make the right choice.

"Thank you for your offer but I still find that all of this is absurd and," I stand slowly from my bed. "You need to go now." I fold my arms, and tilt my head to the main door.

He stares at me intensely, and I can't read his expression. "I'm not Peeta Mellark," he finally stands. "I will probably wouldn't able to make you as happy when you're with him, but I will not let you fall or hide something from you, and I swear I will not crush your heart like he does right now, nor I will hurt you more than him," he say with _you just lost your best chance_ gesture, and after that he leave my room. Whatever; it wouldn't work out anyway.

He closes my door quietly which is contrary to what I expected. I thought he would slam it until it broke because I just… well, declined his offer.

"Oh," I jump back to the bed and bury myself under the blanket. After a while I look around my room and realize how messy it is right now. "Gosh, Cato just asked me to marry him," I murmur to myself and I'm helpless to stop my cheeks from blushing.

Xxx

Haymitch summons me alone to the quarter room at the next day. He said he has my new mission. Mine, not my team's.

"I what?" my mouth drops and I feel a constant throbbing pain in my chest after Haymitch finished his explanation. That throbbing included fear and expectation, but mostly fear.

"You're the best long range attacker in all Panem, so the Capitol will send you to the west for training the special squad there for a week," Haymitch replies and hands me the mission card for me to read.

I read it carefully and I was right that I'll be sent to the furthest base on the west. Really, I want to be professional but this is still too much for me to handle. "But Haymitch, that's Peeta's squad," I look up at him. _Please don't send me there_. I can't even imagine what kind of nightmare I will see, every night I dream him kissing his anonymous girlfriend. I wouldn't be able to shoot properly because I know that somehow he will affect my skill.

Haymitch inhales deeply. "I know sweetheart. But it's a direct order from Capitol; it's beyond my control," he looks sorry, and I know that he's telling the truth; if he was able to, he wouldn't send me to that accursed squad. "And that's not even your only problem. Does he always run late?" He then combs his hair back with his fingers and looks around; displeased.

"He who?" I frown. I know right at that moment that I will not be happy with what he's about to say.

"Haven't I told you that the west squad needs to train on their long range skills, and hand to hand combat slash master of close range weapon?" Haymitch raises his eyebrows at me.

"No," I shake my head angrily, upset because he forgot about that. "Okay, so the Capitol will send me for long range team, but the others would be…"

"Sorry General, my superior just needed me for something." I hear the door open and turn to my heels to look at the person who just come in. "Captain Cato from Alpha team is ready to duty sir." There stands Cato in all his glory.

Okay, the review button should be under this! I'll be glad if you'll kind enough to review me ^^. By the way I was giggling all myself as I imagine Cato pretended to be some guy from Capitol and called Prim, it's just hilarious.


	5. The Best argain With Life

**A/N:** Hello there! How are you? Thanks for all lovely reviews, favorites and alerts, it really helps motivates me. With all due respect, I really appreciate you guys who raised their hands to help me as my beta reader, you guys rocks! I done my homework, and objectively I choose **DragonDaemon93**, and thanks to her this chapter is finally done safe and sound. Well, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Let the show begin!

**Disclaimer**: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**The Best Bargain with Life**

I recheck my back pack for the last time before I finally leave my room and head to the hover parking lot.

My steps feel heavy, and my mind betrays me. I keep saying _don't even think about that, stop_! But it doesn't work. I still find myself thinking about Peeta Mellark and the possibilities I'll be through when I encounter him.

"Ready?" I almost jump out of my boots when a voice startles me.

I look up and find that I'm already standing on the right hanger. It's just my pilot who smiled widely at me, Captain Smith. "Ready," I give him a small smile as I climb up the stairs.

Inside, I spot Cato just sitting down next to the Captain's seat. Our relationship has turned weird since he proposed marriage to me – which I declined, of course. But after that I feel a slight difference between us; he never missed the chance to mock me or something like that, and yet, from yesterday up till now, he keeps ignoring me. What's with the silent treatment?

I'm glad though, that he hasn't brought the issue up so far.

"I hope you don't mind," he says. I turn to him and I realize that he's looking at me. He was speaking to me.

"Feel free," I reply as I sit on the seat near to the exit and wear my seat belt. It's weird that Cato asked for permission to sit next to our pilot. He usually just says: _I beat you bitch, and I'm going nowhere. I'm sitting here!_

"Okay, let's go." Smith begins the hover and we left the main base.

I sadly look down and remember my conversation last night with Foxface.

"_What am I going to do if I encounter him in the worst situation I can imagine?" I ask her with panic in my voice._

"_First, you need to realize that he's not your boyfriend anymore, so that kind of encounter will mostly happen. Second, you can't blame his girl-"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's not her fault. You hear your informant right? They say she doesn't even know that Peeta was in relationship," Foxface assure me. "Third, if that happens, don't you dare crying in front of him! He will feel he won and will think that he has control over you."_

"_That's absurd!" I glare at her._

"_Trust me, he will think like that," she just sighs. "Fourth, neither Rue, Thresh, Haymitch, or I will be there if that happens. So go find Cato if you need comfort."_

_I almost choke by my spaghetti. "I what? W-why would I do that?" I stammer. "How could you even suggest that?" I suddenly feel a sudden streak of fear. Does she somehow know about Cato's proposal? She can't be, right?_

"_Because he's good looking, and it wouldn't hurt to see eye candies. He will argue with you, that's for sure, but you will find it refreshing-like usual. And if somehow you end up with hand to hand combat, well, I'm sure you will win since you can take out your anger at him," Foxface rolls her eyes as if she stated the obvious._

"_Oh," I drink my mineral water in one gulp, glad that_that_was what she meant_.

Xxx

"Captain Everdeen." Someone shook my shoulder gently. I open my eyes and stare at Smith's face. I realize that we already landed.

I yawn and stretch. "Thank you Captain Smith." After that I stand up, pat his back, and jump off the hover.

Cato is waiting for me outside, and we walk to the base together, without talking.

I look around and realize that there's a lot of sand everywhere, palm and coconut trees, and the sky looks so blue. Right, west base is on some gulf, which means, beach.

"Hi, I'm Captain Lee, but just call me Jasmine, nice meeting you," a young woman welcomes us at the gate and shakes our hands. "Welcome to our base, Captain Cato, Captain Everdeen." She then gestures to the open gate after we finish shaking her hand. But wait…

"Do I know you?" I ask. Both Cato and Jasmine eyes me in surprise.

Jasmine studying my face, and damn right I know her! "You're the girl in the hospital!" she suddenly snaps too. We both laugh at each other and I shook my head in disbelief. I can't imagine that I will able to see her again.

"You met before?" Poor Cato, he seems confused.

"Yes, she was running from something and went to hide in my examine room," Jasmine explains to him gleefully.

Uh oh. "Let's get the business start!" I grab her shoulder and push her into the base. I don't need Cato question me and know everything.

She shows us around and explains our schedule from tomorrow and so on, I'm glad that I haven't seen Peeta so far. Cato and I will be separate for most of the day – to my relief. We will only see each other at lunch and dinner, but that if we meet, I've decides I won't go talk to him unless it's something urgent.

"And this is your cabin," we finally stop at my wooden cabin up on the hill. It's small but it seems comfy. "Umm, we'll have a welcome party tonight and beach volleyball this afternoon. Since all of this is for you I hope you will join," she then adds.

"Definitely," Cato chuckles and responds quickly. Of course he is, he always loves to celebrate.

"I'll be there," I nod when Jasmine looks at me. She looks excited and about to say something when the unexpected comes.

"_Jasmine_!"

Shit, I know that voice. I glance over Jasmine shoulder and found Peeta Mellark is running to our direction. Cato is suddenly smirking and even though he doesn't look at me I know that he's smirking at me.

"Hi, Peeta, this is our visitor. They will help us train for the next 6 days," Jasmine smile and wave her hand at him.

"Yeah," Peeta stop next to her. He's in simple shorts and simple t-shirt. And I feel like jumping at him, hug him, and kiss him. _Contain yourself K_at, _he's not yours anymore,_I say to myself. Come to think of it, maybe later I can ask Jasmine about Peeta's current girlfriend. Peeta stare at me and smile softly. I hate that smile!

"We know each other," I explain after I realize Jasmine questioning look, she probably realize that my eyes widen when I watch Peeta and how he smile at me gently. Damn, I hope my voice doesn't hear too tense.

"We use to be from the same base," Cato adds. Did he just… save me? I look up at him and he winks at me. "I see you finally permanently charge here, good for you lover boy," he talks again before I can interrupt.

"Lover boy?" Jasmine scoffs and turns to Peeta.

Meanwhile, Peeta is looking back to Cato with his cold stare. This situation is really weird, because Peeta only uses this kind of stare when he defends me from Cato and other people who annoys or appear to be a threat to me, but right now, Cato is defending me from Peeta.

"I'll be back before you know it," Peeta folds his arms arrogantly and raises his chin. Wait, what? _Arrogant_? "Hi Katniss," he then tilt his head at me and smile is back to his lips.

"Hi," I reply flatly.

"Well, I guess you already meet my girlfriend Jasmine," he then suddenly put his hand around Jasmine shoulder and reintroduces her. Jasmine is giggling and try to push him away but he keep holding onto her.

Great, so Peeta's current girlfriend has been here the whole time. "Yeah, good for you. She's really pretty," I force out a sincere smile. And somehow I know that Cato's eyes are on me, and I try my best not to look at him.

"Come on Jasmine, leave these two BFF to talk. I can't wait for the party so you need to show me my cabin now, so that I can get prepared," I suddenly hear him ask to Jasmine. Is he giving me a chance to be alone with Peeta? He can't be that sensitive, right?

"Sure," Jasmine gives a light pinch on Peeta's arm until he flinches and let her go. "I'll see you later." She then gives Peeta a peck on the cheek and gestures Cato to follow her.

"Show off much?" I ask after both of them gone. Now it's just me and my ex.

"I don't mean it like that. I just thought that it's better if you rather know her from me than someone else," Peeta shook his head and look apologetic. _I rather not know her at all_.

"It was only a coincidence, right? You in the hospital," I demands and try to keep my mind calm.

"I went with Jazzie for her med check," he sighs. _Jazzie_? His pet name for her? "So I found out that it wouldn't hurt to leave her a moment and go to see you and the others," he explains.

"Is that all?" I ask. He nods. "Okay. I think I'll see you later," I turn my back to him, not looking back as I enter my cabin, and it took all my strength to close the door quietly. I stand against my door for a couple of minutes, listening to him leave. Oh, I don't want to see him again!

Xxx

Someone was sent to inform me that the volley ball match is about to begin soon. So I dress myself, I put on my hot pants, my dark green tank top, and my sneakers. Then I head to the beach, steadying my mind as I walk. I will meet Peeta there, that's certain, but I mustn't lose my mind because of that.

I look at the sea in front of me and wonder if later I can go for a swim.

"Oi, Firegirl!" Cato calls me when I finish greeting other tributes and walk to the volley arena. It's really crowded in here, and tributes are already playing.

I nod at him to let him know that I acknowledge his presence. He wears a white shorts and a black top which reveals his arms muscle perfectly.

"We are the main event after this," he's grinning at me excitedly.

"What main event?" I give him questioning look.

"We're up after this one match. Couple volley ball," he explains. "You can play right?" and before I can response, he frown at me. I realize that this is just another competition for him, and he will-_must_ win it. Declining the offer for the match will be rude to our host, so I decide to play along with it. The only problem is, I have to make sure that Cato wouldn't kill our opponent with his competitive trait.

"Volley? Of course I can," I raise an eyebrow at him. "Against whom?" I catch the ball he throws at me playfully.

"Lover boy and his girlfriend, what a pleasant surprise huh?" he smirks as he put his hands on his waist.

Of course it's us against them. "Uh huh," I pout.

"We'll win this, I promise," he shouts energetically and leaves me to warm up.

I sigh. In my opinion, this is not about winning.

"Hey!" someone pats my shoulder. "Are you ready?" It's Jasmine. She wears her hot pants and her red sport bra, and God I envy her; she has the right curves for a girl.

"Yes, I guess," I force myself to act nicely. "Cato just told me."

"I bet he really likes to compete, huh?" She then gestures at Cato who is now doing push ups under a coconut tree. And like usual, he quickly gains a fan base. Some girls watching him start fan-girling. "Is he always this famous?" Jasmine chuckles.

"Oh, you have no idea," I shook my head as I look at Cato who just winked at the girls and make them go crazy.

"How long you've known each other?" Jasmine asks as she studies me.

"About four years," I reply simply.

"Are you best friends?" she smile, and it's really charming. And before I can respond she continues. "I saw how he was talking to you earlier. You guys look like you've been getting along pretty well."

Oh, really? That's what she saw? "We are…" I have to choose the right words to describe our relationship. "Close," and surprisingly, I want to say enemy, or rival, but that's what comes out. I just realize that it is true. We are always close, even though in an odd way.

Pritttttttttttttttttttttttt! The whistle sounds.

"Come on!" and I know that's our signal since Jasmine laughs brightly and runs back to her partner/boyfriend to get both of them ready.

Peeta glance and me for a moment and give me a small smile, but I look away.

"Come," Cato hand is suddenly grabbing my wrist and pulls me to the arena.

Next thing I know, the game has already begun. It starts smoothly and friendly… we're just passing, the first score belongs to my opponent and to my surprise Cato didn't go berserk to get revenge, he plays fairly. The crowd around us yells our names, especially him. Until suddenly…

Come a hard smash from Jasmine, and in a blink of an eye, I feel the ball kiss my face.

"Oh!" I hear the crowd gasp as I feel stinging pain on my face and I fall backwards, landing on my butt on the sand.

"Are you okay?"

"Katniss!"

"God, I'm sorry!"

"Is she alright?"

"Medic!"

"Don't!" I raise an arm and shout firmly because I know that people will come right at me, and truthfully, this is nothing! We're tributes for God sake, we experience worst than this. I try to open my eyes but vision is still blurs. I can see Peeta and Jasmine eye me worriedly from the cross of the net though.

I feel someone grabbing my shoulder and help me sit straight. "Let me take a look," It's Cato. He raises my chin so I meet his face and he can look at me closely. "You're fine," he laughs and scrambles my hair a minute later. I want to push his hands away, but I realize that everyone is watching at us and rejecting Cato seems to be a bad idea. He gesture to a girl outside the arena to hand him her mineral water bottle. "Here," he hands it to me right after he receive it.

I open the bottle and pour the content to cool my face. "I'm going to kill that bitch," I murmur as I hand him back the bottle.

"Come on, it was an accident," he laughs and tosses the bottle back to the girl. "Can you still play?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I grit through my teeth.

"Nice," he smirks, stands, and holds out his hand for me. I reach it and let him help me up. I hear some of the crowds sighs, and I realize that they're probably looking at me and Cato as if we're best buddies – in which they're very mistaken. But I don't care. "Here," Cato playfully pulls his large top at me, and I know what he means. I reach his top – which is on the front side of his chest, and wipe my wet face there until it dry. Another sigh from the crowd, but I don't care. Hmm, I can smell his sweat, but how can it smell so nice, especially because it covers with another musk smell.

"Can you still play?" the referee asks me in concern.

"Hell yeah," I shout as I finish drying my face, and the crowds gone crazy. Jasmine looks scared, probably because my facial expression right now – I glare at her, technically I glare at everyone. And Peeta looks concern too; he's probably scared that I'm going to seek revenge, he knows how wild and mad I can be. Well, he's wrong, Cato and I will win fairly. Our score is tie, and the time is almost up, but I'm sure that Cato and I will be able to turn up this situation.

The game start again, and both teams are giving their best. Of course, as the captain on this squad, Jasmine can't afford to lose respect from the tributes by losing, while Peeta clearly has his pride in line with Cato. We're playing fiercely, even the crowd is tense. Until suddenly…

_SMACK_! Peeta releases a smash which hits Cato straight in the forehead. The ball bangs outside the arena due to the impact with Cato's head. The girls yell in panic.

"Fuck!" I hear Cato quietly curse under his breath while he hides his face with his palms. He checked my condition ten minutes ago, so I decide to check his.

"Hey," I softly reach his palms and pull them down. He let me while he glares at me but that doesn't scare me. Instead, I want to laugh, since his expression is something mixed between pain and shock. "Oh, you're fine," I tip toe and examine his red forehead. He is still glaring at me and I can't help but smile. He looks like a child.

"Can you continue captain?" the referee asks for the second time.

"Yes," Cato reaches my hand and put it back to my side. He recovers quickly, he calm back, and I'm glad about that. Across the net I can see Peeta fold his arms and raise his chin at him, challenging.

Another whistle and the game continues. At that moment, everything goes too quick. Cato doesn't let me have the ball, he receive it and throws it as strong as he can at Peeta, who is doing the same. Jasmine and I are ignored. This is not fair, how can Cato restrict me for doing revenge while he's doing it to Peeta now?

Then suddenly, the ball comes to our side in a perfect height. Cato jumps, the sunset illuminates his figure… beautifully. His spiky blonde hair glimmering under the orange light, his blue ocean eyes set in determination, and his muscles tighten around him.

Here comes the ultimate smash from brutal Cato, and it strikes right to… PEETA'S GROIN!

"AGH!" I hear Peeta shout from the top of his lung as his hands covers his most private area as he falls down. Jasmine and the others surround him in reflexes, while the confused referee announces our victory.

Yes! Nice and clean! Good for you, jerk! I unconsciously jump like a puppy and punch the air as I watch Peeta cries and moans of pain, his face is red. I jump, not because I'm happy that we won, but because Cato is successfully took his and my revenge! Cato, I can't believe I say this, but you're my hero!

"You alright man?" Cato walks tall to Peeta and I'm sure it's just an act, so everyone will see him as a sportive person and the smash was an accident. But I know too well that it was not an accident!

After some shit and things, Peeta is finally evacuated by the medic. And suddenly, Cato turns to look at me. Shit, he sees me smirking over Peeta, now will be the right time to evacuate myself.

Xxx

Eventually, I realize I can't leave the party as long as I want to. I realize that if I screw this hospitality it may end up bad in the future. So I return half an hour later after the sun is already set and the situation changes; music everywhere, everybody talking and laughing, drinking and eating. Some of them ask me where I had gone, which I answer, toilet. The co-captain told me that Jasmine is excusing herself for a while and that she's terribly sorry about this. Well, I'm sure she's busy tending to Peeta.

I walk to the drinks corner. "Well, someone is clearly bright this evening," Cato says as he comes out of nowhere and sits next to me. Seriously, I begin to get used at his behaviour, but that bothers me and he really needs to stop. I'm going to tell him later.

"What do you want?" I take a sip from my cool-aid.

He smirks and leans at me. Usually I would shove him, but this time I sit still. I think I beginning to get used to him being close to me. "You admit that it's a good hit right?" he whispers.

And I have to stifle my laughter. "Quite good," I face him and raise my eyebrows teasingly. He straightens himself with an approved smile. Then he stands up and holds out his right hand at me. "What?" I give him a questioning look and drink again.

"Dance with me," he chuckles sarcastically.

"Everybody is looking," I look around and notice that some, no, a lot of tributes watching us with interest.

"They don't know much about our legendary rivalry. There are 0 team mates around too," Cato explains cockily. So he noticed about that situation too.

I gulp for the last time then put my glass on the table. "One," and raise my index finger firmly at him. After that I put my left palm in his open hand, he looks pleased and leads me to the dance floor. To our luck, the song suddenly changes from upbeat tempo to slow jazz.

He's now gripping both my palms and put them on his shoulders. Then he gazes at me with that a_sking for approval_ look. I sigh and he takes that as a _yes_, so he put his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I'm glad that he understands enough to still let some space between our bodies. I tense at first and step on his left foot. He chuckles and I have to look down to hide my blush. He doesn't mock me for that, instead he gently moves his right hand to massage my back. It comforts me and makes me calmer.

It so strange, standing here with him, not just standing still but dancing, not glaring but smiling, our hands don't try to kill each other but to comfort each other. I had no idea that Cato has the capability to make someone like me feels this safe and comfy. He's good with girls, I know. But still...

"I think I deserve a thank you," he squeezes my back softly and teases.

"Oh please!" I laugh, harder than I should.

"Just so you know, I did it on purpose," he leans again to my ear and whispers with a fake innocent. I giggle; he really good at making fun at people. "He hit me on my forehead, what do you expect?" he straightens back and pouts.

"Accidently, and you just probably destroy his future," I make a correction.

"I'm sure he's handling that with his girl right now. They're not around, if you notice," he says next as he took my right palm and holding it in his left. Of course I noticed that fact.

"Probably," I sigh. I don't care with the fact that Cato is trying to mess with me (probably), Foxface is right, I need to feel comfort right now and I've come to the right person. I look around and found other couple smiling to each other, kissing each other, dancing passionately. I think I got carried away, so I move closer to Cato and rest my head on his chest – his shoulder is too far because he's at least one head taller than me, even though few inches of my head pass his shoulder. He doesn't seem to object or is startled by my action, instead he rest his head against mine too. His cheek is pressing the top of my head. I close my eyes to feel his body and I wonder if he does the same.

We enjoy each other company for a while. Until the song changes – still with the slow tempo, and he suddenly call my name.

"Katniss?" he rubs my back again with his thumb.

"Yes, Cato?" I open my eyes and inhale deeply. My nose is filling with his refreshing scent.

"Have you thought about the proposal?" he asks softly.

"What proposal?" I ask back with arch eyebrows.

"Marriage," his heavy voice is back. Shit! How could I forget about that?

"The answer is still no," I straighten myself and look up to him firmly.

"Stubborn aren't you," he tilts his head to the side on a taunting gesture.

"I thought you said you know me," I raise my eyebrows with the same gesture.

He smirks. I expect some spats but he just let me go, and I instantly let him go too. "I'll go get laid. Enjoy the party Firegirl!" he waves at me, smiling widely and turns to leave.

Xxx

I spend my next few days training the squad here. I haven't spoken to Cato since. I mean, I see him around, but we don't talk, not a single word. I taught Jasmine too. She's hopeless in long range and she admits that she's not good in hand to hand too. When I ask with all due respect what she's good about until she is capable to enter this special tactic squad, she said that she's a good strategist – that explains everything.

Peeta joined on the third day, after he fully recover from his… wound. He's good, because I taught him for at least two years to be good. From the look on his eyes I know that he wants to talk to me, so I avoid him. But it's useless. He approaches me when I'm setting back the arrow and the quiver in the back of the gym, when I'm alone.

"How are you?" Like usual, his decent greeting card.

"Fine," I answer without looking at his face and keep busy with my work.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asks sadly.

"Why would you care?" I finally snap at him and stare intensely.

"Because you're still my friend, my best friend, and I care about you," he says seriously, but it sounds like bullshit to me.

"You don't need to care about me, ever again," I say coldly as I set up a series of arrows.

"I see, someone already taking care of you, huh? Someone like Cato," he scoffs in sarcasm and folds his arm.

"What's with Cato? I don't even talk to him," I give him questioning look.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, Katniss!" he suddenly screams at me. "You–_we_ know, from the very beginning that he's a killing machine! And you know what? The most terrible things I afraid off when I'm leaving our squad is not the mutts, it's Cato! Because he'll do anything to win the rivalry between us and them! And yet you're acting so sweet with him at the volley ball match, you dance with him all night long! Since when are you both friendly to each other anyway? Since I left?!"

I was about to scream back to Peeta that I act like that for the sake of the professional reason, and I didn't dance that long, and he's the one who lies all the time! But then something hit me, _it's not necessary._

"Whatever happens between me and Cato is none of your business," I say coolly. He was about to open his mouth when I cut. "Maybe you should look at the mirror, Peeta," I say with innocent sarcasm in my voice. His mouth shut. "I'm not like you. I don't just jump to other heart for a simpleton reason," I step closer at him and say intimidate. After that I walk away. Trying so hard not to break down in his sight.

Xxx

How could this happen? Oh right, tomorrow is the last day of my training program, and Jasmine ask me to watch the perimeter outside the base with her tonight. I don't have any single logical reason to say no, so I accept her offer and now… here we are, in the woods.

"I hope you don't mind," she suddenly speaks and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"What?" I look at her beautiful face.

"That Peeta and I… you know, in relationship," she shrugs.

"You know about us?" I ask in shock. If she knows about us how could she do this to me?

"Recently," she smiles guiltily. "One of my friend from Capitol base called me to see how I'm doing about Katniss Everdeen, Peeta legendary ex-girlfriend, coming to train my squad," and shrugs.

"I see," I look at the ground.

"I'm really sorry for my lack of information. I'm not that kind of girl who likes to gossip," she apologizes, and I know that she's being sincere. "But I really love him. It's really hard to resist him, you know. Unlike other guy he really nice and gentle and.."

"Ssshhh…" I whisper.

"Katniss, I'm asking you here to talk, I don't want to be a bitch that-"

"Seriously! Ssssh!" I whisper harshly and glare at her. "Listen," I command her when she's about to open her mouth.

We stand in a dead silent and listen. And suddenly, we hear it, a deep howl. We turn around, and from the darkness, we can see at least thirty mutts is charging at us from distance. How could this even possible? What a coincidence, they charge when Jasmine and I on guard.

"Can you shoot them?" Jasmine asks intensely. I'm glad that she's not stupid and starts running. Because both of us is clearly can't escape thirty ferocious mutts.

"Most," I raise my bow, pull my arrow from my back and start shooting. One down! "Call for help," I keep trying to stay calm.

I can hear ruckus beside me, and I know that Jasmine is doing what I told her. She says something fast, but apparently no one replies to the communicator.

I quickly load my bow and keep shooting. They're getting closer, and I at least have to take them down in half, or else… There aren't many trees to climb, and if there is, it is coconut or palm and it will too much a pain in the ass to climb them. Also I doubt Jasmine is a good climber.

14… 15… good, I already reduce them in half! 16… 17…

"Katniss, we need to go now!" I feel a hard tug on my elbow.

"Not yet!" I tell her and pull my string. 18!

"Katniss!" Jasmine pleads, the mutts is only 30 meters away from us.

19… 20…!

"Go!" I turn around and push Jasmine. We start running for our life. She's leading and I follow her since I don't know where to go. I want to look back but I keep yelling to myself to just run! The vicious snarls are so clear in my ears. I know that they're right behind us!

Shit! At that time, I think I lose my mind, I lose hope. I don't want to die here! Not with the person I hate! "CATO!" I scream from the top of my lungs, hoping that he suddenly will jump out of nowhere and save us, me.

Suddenly, Jasmine disappears, and I lose my footage. Next, I hit the ground hard. My entire body feels numb, I can't move. I think we just fall to some hole. A big and deep hole. Wait, is this a trap? I can hear heavy thuds around me, and I know that the mutts are jumping in. Then I hear an awfully loud scream, and I know it's Jasmine.

_Move Katniss, move!_

I try so hard to push up and lift my body. I finally able to look up. I see Jasmine in the corner, surrounds by mutts. I think the beasts didn't notice me since I fell on the dark side of the hole. With my last strength I raise my bow and aim. But aim at which?

I found myself aiming at Jasmine. She still fighting the mutts with dagger, but she will not survive this, right? There are too many mutts, it's just a matter of time until one of them strangle her to death. I better end this quickly. I can help her with a quick and not painful death.

I feel my right hand pulling my strings really hard, and steady myself as I aim to Jasmine's head. _Come on Katniss, shoot! Shoot!_ The voice in my head commands. _Don't! You're not helping her, you're about to murder her because you're jealous of her for capturing Peeta's heart!_ My heart is screaming desperately inside my chest. But I don't listen to it.

I was about to release my deathly arrow when suddenly three figures jump from the ground upside down. Three people, one with a sword in his hands, one with spear, and another with halberd. Their waist is tied with some kind of rope. They landed around Jasmine, one of them stand precisely in front of her, unconsciously protecting her from my arrow. Then they start eliminating the mutts, and I realizes, this is reinforcement. I look up and see a full squad watching us from the top of the whole, some of them is in charge to keep the rope safe.

One of the reinforcement, are Cato. His brutal expression is back, he fight fiercely, bravely-no fear or hesitation in his eyes. He slashes, he stabs, he cuts with his sword, and blood soaking his uniform with red.

A bunch of people in white is sent down too, and I realize that their medic. They're collecting Jasmine and I, taking us to the surface. When we arrive, I see Peeta running at her. His face is extremely pale.

"Jasmine, oh God!" he pull her into his embrace and clutching himself tightly on her. Oh, I'm sick of it.

"You're okay?" a medic asks me.

"No…" I mumble painfully. He then helps me to sit and start tending my wounds. Meanwhile, I can see Cato is just being lift to the surface. We're staring at each other for a while. I'm glad he looks away though, and starts finishing his work. He pours oil to the hole, light a match, and burn all inside to dust.

Xxx

I can't sleep, the pain is too overwhelming. The medic offered me morphine but I declined since the pain pushes Peeta away from my mind.

I sit carefully in my bed, then I stand, grab my coat, and head to the beach. The sky is full with stars, it's beautiful, and the wind is comfortably cool. I choose to sit under the shadow of the trees, feeling the salt on my lips and closing my eyes as the wind touch my skin.

"Who's there?" suddenly, I hear a voice coming from my left side. It can't be…

"Cato?" I call out.

"Firegirl?"

Confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I see him up from his spot and approach me.

"I can ask the same," he sits next to me.

"I can't sleep, the pain is overwhelming," I answer. After some moments, and with the help of the moonlight, I can now see his figure clearly, and I think he can see me too.

"Just because you saw lover boy make out in front of you doesn't mean that you have destroy yourself! You're pathetic!" his tone is suddenly rising. And with this pain, my anger is on the verge to abrupt anytime.

"Well, I don't want to hear that from you! What do you know about feelings when all you've done is just taking lives?!" I yell back at him. "Just so you know Cato, I pity you! You're the one who pathetic! You can't find pleasure in anything else except killing!"

He suddenly punches the sand beneath us and I gasp at the sound. "You're just like them, aren't you?! The one who judge other person from their cover! You see me as this brute creature, a beast in human form! I did kill viciously, but you know what? That because the mutts were taking my mother and I swear I make each one of them pay! About me killing other people, do you think I'm that heartless? It was an accident and yes, I lose control a few times, but that doesn't mean that I don't weep for my terribly false actions every night!" he yells at me. He looks hurt and offended, his piercing blue eyes light in the middle of the dark, and I know that he didn't lie. I just know.

But some part of me doesn't want to believe that, I don't want to believe that this violent creature in front of me still have some warmth inside him. But then I remember to the night where we dance together, I remember he proposed to me to save his family, I remember Clove mimicked him, I remember he carried me to the hover, I remember him tended my wounds and gave me a light kiss on my shoulder.

"I thought you better than this," he probably decides to cool down because his voice is suddenly softened. "We all have weakness, and so do you. At least I'm not a person that almost let the mutts kill the Captain of this place just because I'm jealous," his next words stab my heart. Not because it's true, but because he said it with thick disappointment in his voice and in his eyes. "You think I didn't see you? Well, I did, when the unit prepared us for bungee jumping, I saw you crawling there, hesitant to shoot at Jasmine. Why do you think I landed in front of her and covered her from _you_, her most dangerous hunter?" as if he can read my mind, he explains.

I don't reply soon, just like him I need to cool down. I need to start to think logically. _No_, I need to start to listen to my heart. "You're right, I'm sorry…" I finally press my palm to my chest and apologize sincerely. I can see his face lighten in the dark. "God, I hate myself," then I look down to the sand and whisper in frustration.

Oh God, he's right… I almost killed a girl just because I'm jealous… Oh God, forgive me…

I feel warmth on my cheek and I know that Cato's hand is touching me. "Don't be. Deep inside, all of us born with intent to kill, it's normal," he wipes some hair that covers my face. "We're just human… And we learn from our experience so we're not repeating the same mistakes," he simply smiles at me.

I absorb his words and accept it, embrace it. I nod and give him a small smile too.

I expect him to say something, but suddenly, his smile is quickly disappears from his face as he looks over my shoulder. He certainly is seeing something. I turn my head to look at the source and quickly regret it.

"Peeta, I have cuts all over me," I found Jasmine standing on the beach ahead of us, her vague voice reach my ears.

"I promise, it will heal, the salt water will help. I'm here to protect and tending you at the same time," while Peeta already strips to his last material of clothing and walk backwards seductively into the water.

"And doing me, Mr. nice guy?" Jasmine teases as she put her hands on her waist.

"That too," Peeta nod. She laughs. "Come here already," he waves his hands. And Jasmine starts stripping.

_Please, please! Anything but this! Spare me this once!_She step into the water and Peeta welcome her eagerly, lust in his eyes. I know he mesmerizes by her perfect figure and her flawless porcelain skin.

"Let's get out of here," I don't know when Cato got back on his feet, but as I watch Jasmine moan at Peeta fiery kisses on her neck, Cato's body is suddenly block my vision. He grabs my arm and pulls me stands. After that he tilt his head, gesture me to come with him.

I follow him leaving the beach, until we reach a small meadow. My foot feels weak, my mouth dry, my eyes hot, my heart pumps so hard until it pains me – like it's going to blow, and I thought I'll die here right now. Peeta is killing me. He kills me.

I suddenly stumble over some rocks and fall on my knees. The pain on my body adds. I can see Cato stop ahead of me, agony is in his eyes as he now walks towards me.

"Go on without me," I sit, fold my knees to my chest and hugging them, and then I look away from Cato to hide my face and start crying._Don't cry, don't cry_! He is still your rival, your enemy, you mustn't show your weakness.

"I can't leave you here," I can hear him speak firmly from behind me.

"I'll be fine," no matter how hard I try to hold it, the sobs come out. I squeeze my eyes and my mouth tightly. This is too painful… too cruel…

"You're not," I can feel him sit down. Then suddenly I feel his arms suddenly slip into the crook of my knees, and he swiftly pulls me to his lap. "Everything is going to be alright Katniss," He then hugs me from behind and I found myself break down in his embrace. I clutch to his arms, wetting his bare skin with my tears, and start shaking violently. He holds me tighter but not enough to let me feel the pain around my body. "This is evil, but you already see what you have to see. You should be grateful that God shows you his real nature now, who knows what would have happen in future. You were obviously madly in love with him before this. I think it would have been 100 times more painful in future," he whispers as he rubs my upper arm.

"I k-know…" I choke. "But they don't have to fuck in front of me!" I yell angrily into the thin air.

"Fine," he says firmly. "Let it all out, I'm here for you Firegirl. It irritates me to see you cry, so you should be happy, right?" he rocks my body forth and back.

I laugh at his joke. "R-right." After that, I really let it all out. Sometimes he hush me when I'm being too loud, sometimes he whispers sweet little nothing, and his touches calms me as the time goes by.

"Come," he finally stands up when I'm tired of crying. Again, he helps me back on my feet, and this time we walk hand in hand. This is too weird and too dangerous, but I don't want to let him go. I'm so lost, I need something to hold on to.

I just realize that we arrive at my dark cabin. He quietly closes the door behind him, and leads me to my bed. I sit there and wipe away the rest of my tears while he kneels in front of me, staring at me. I can't read his expression.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks carefully.

Why would I want him to stay?

"Are you taking advantage?" I ask him back cautiously.

"Didn't I say to you that I'm a gentleman?" he scoffs, look slightly offended. "To be honest, I don't want to get back to my cabin. My cell keeps ringing since three hours ago, that's why I went to the beach," he calmly explains.

"Fine," I nod. It doesn't seem fair if I shove him anyway, since he stood by me like about… fifteen minutes? Half an hour? One hour…?

"I get the couch," he sighs in relief and stands.

I watch him lie on the only long couch in this cabin. He already closes his eyes. "Cato," I call out.

"Yeah?" he reacts without open his eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go to sleep now, Girl on Fire."

Xxx

I wake up the next morning to find that my cabin already bath in sunlight. My eyes feel puffy and the memory from last night replays in mind, Peeta and Jasmine made love in front of me and Cato.

_Cato_!

I turn to my side to find him still sleeping peacefully on the couch. His chest rose up and down, and his face was covered with his right arm while his left was hanging off the couch, touching the floor. I suddenly feel bad because I didn't offer him a blanket.

I wake up, drink from a glass next to my bed, and walk to him with blanket in my hands, and carefully covering his body.

"Five more minutes," he moans. And I have to stifle my laughter; he must be dreaming. I walk to my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I'm staring at my not so horrid reflection. _Everything is going to be fine, Katniss._

After that I take my bow and my quiver, and then leave my cabin. I need to train every morning, and it helps me clear my mind. I asked Jasmine for setting up dummies in front of my cabin for me to practice. I take my position and release my first arrow.

_Thud_.

What the-! I miss? It's probably a coincidence, I just woke up – but this has never happened before. I never missed a target since I was 18. I reload my bow and shoot, again and again. Perfect, five misses in five attempts of shooting. How could this even possible?

"That's your shot?" I startle and quickly turn around to find Cato stretching on the porch of my cabin. He still looks sleepy and his hair is messy, but I know he's trying to regain his full consciousness. "You miss awfully lot this morning! That lover boy really gets into you, huh!?" he then laughs at me.

"He's not!" I spat at him. Reload an arrow quickly and shoot it, I expect that it will hit my main point. But I'm wrong, it missed and I watch sadly as it falls pathetically to the ground.

"He doesn't deserve that, nor do you," Cato suddenly already stands behind me.

He then steps closer until his hard chest press my back. "What are you doing?" It freaks me out. But he helped me last night, so I decide to put all his action into my consideration before (or if) I have to thrash around him.

"Your hands were shaking when you aim – which I've never seen before," he put his arms on mine and lift them. I think he wants me to take my aim, so I do it, and I'm right. "So I figure out, I help you hold to your grounds," because the next thing I know, he hold my arms firmly. Am I really shaking? How could I didn't sense that while he sees it? "Easy, breathe…" he whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickles me, and I know that no way in hell had he brushed his teeth before he came out, but surprisingly, his morning breath feels nice. "Go on, try it!" he then gives me a gentle squeeze.

And before I know it I already release the arrow which hit perfectly on the chest of the dummy. "I hit it!" I turn at him and smile widely in victory. It's been so long since I take appreciation on my skill. Cato grip is loosens around me, but he still holds me.

"See, I know you're shaking!" he smiles back at me from ear to ear.

_Crack_, there's a sound of twitching branch and our head turn at the same time to figure out who is interrupting us.

"Peeta?" I whisper questioningly. That's right, Peeta Mellark stands there. His facial expression is something that mixes between confusion and anger. And I slightly feel anger build within me.

"What do you want lover boy?" I hear Cato asks arrogantly.

"I just want to see how Katniss doing from last night attack," Peeta glare at both of us, or just Cato, I guess.

Cato scoffs at him. "She's fine. I'm holding her the whole time, or are you blind?" he then says mockingly as he shrugs and I can feel my arms lift as he does.

Peeta doesn't respond at him. "Captain summons you to breakfast," instead he looks at me, and there's something in his cold voice, something that I sense as begging.

When I'm about to open my mouth, Cato interrupts.

"We'll be there, you can go now," Cato replies for both of us. I look up at him and found him looking at me with the _ask for approval_ look. I nod at him. Another sound of twitching branches and Peeta already walked away. His shoulders are tense.

Cato released me and I thought I'll yell at him, but really, what I want to say right now is just a thank you, because I know that somehow, he was just help me, again.

"Let's go fetch our breakfast. This is our last day here after all," he then looks at me with that naughty look.

"Cato," I stop him when he starts to walk away. He gives me questioning look, and I sigh. "About that proposal, does it still stand?"

He raises his hand to his chin. "Yes, this is the last day," and studying me. "Why?"

_Come on Katniss, make up your mind._

"I'll take it," I croak.

I thought he'll laugh at me. "You want to marry with me?" but he just walks closer at me again and asks seriously.

I nod slightly.

"Good," he smirks and I know that it can't be good, I know that once again I'll find my life turned upside down, but again this is probably the best bargain with life I can get.

**The review button should be under this ^_^**


	6. A visit to District 12

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the long update. Actually I already start writing the plot for this chapter since like 4 days ago, but due to my own mistake, the chapter was replace and I have to start type it all over again, then there's this damn assignments which due yesterday, then there's light out which erased the file, again, after I done the conversation part. Phew. I want to thank you all for the reviews too, for the first time I get more than 20's, and don't worry, I'll try to live up to all your expectation!

By the way I dedicate this chapter for lexiegrey247 because it's her birthday a few days ago, and I'm sorry I can't make it on time, anyway, happy birthday and may the odds will ever be in your favor! Also thanks for DragonDaemon93, like usual you have done amazing job as my beta :D, give me a hug!

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

A Visit to Dictrict 12

Katniss Everdeen, my recently fiancé, stares at me in disbelief as I step back in to our compartment. "Oh no, you're not going to enter my district with _that_," she stands and walks right at me, shutting the door.

"What? It's perfect. Don't you want me to look good in front of your family?" I scoff at her as she stops in front of me and studies. I'm wearing dark colored jeans, a silver shirt, and a black silk blazer. I'm perfect.

"Firstly, you will stand out; we're just going to see my family. I don't need extra eyes following us. Second, with these expensive clothes you'll obviously end up naked on the street. Thirdly, trust me, you can always look good without a suit," she explains with a sigh.

"Really?" I cock an eyebrow at her. Did she just say that I always look good? The Girl on Fire acknowledging my charisma? Well, it's not much of surprise since she agreed to marry me, but still.

"Shut up," she pouts and walks to my suitcase in the corner. "Do you have other clothes which are simpler?" she folds her arms and looks at me hopefully.

"Probably," I join her and open it. "Why don't you look for it? Whatever I put on after this will probably not be much different than this one," I shrug.

She clicks her tongue and starts digging into my pile of clothes. I've stored my underwear in different side, so I don't worry about her suddenly finding them.

"Wear this," she said as she hands me a long sleeve V neck white T-shirt. "It matches me," she then adds, and that successfully catches my attention.

I look at her closely; she wears a white tank top, a chocolate color jacket, cream long pants which she folds until they're bellow her mid calf, and white keds. But I really like that she let her hair loose; she's... pretty. Well, my point is my tee will match hers, I guess.

(A/N: By the way if you wonder about what their clothes look like, you can found the picture in internet where the Hunger Games cast pose for Vanity Fair in some meadow, I happen to have the one that already edited so it only have Cato and Katniss in it and it's really nice :D)

"Okay," I walk out again and head back to the toilet.

As I finish changing my clothes and staring at the mirror, I can't help but to think how fuck up this situation is. Katniss Everdeen and I are getting married! I'm going to marry my arch enemy, who is not so enemy since a month or so ago, and obviously partner since three days ago. I chose her for rational reasons, but now... why am I getting nervous? Maybe because I'm going to see her family and she's going into mine. Shit, my and Clove conversation two days ago replays.

"_It's you," she yawned as she opened her apartment door and found me standing there. She was still in her underwear, and her hair was a mess around her._

"_Good morning to you too," I smirked and followed her inside._

"_Shut the fuck up and tell me what you want after coming this early. If you're asking me to handle Glimmer again, I swear I'll kill you in the most sadistic way you can imagine," she said as she walked to her coffee table and made two cups even though she didn't ask me._

_I shook my head as I sat on her couch. "I need you to handle the team for about five days," I said._

"_Are you going somewhere? The Capitol sent you again?" she walked to me and handed me the coffee. I sensed jealousy in her voice. Clove is a great fighter. I told you she's a guy in a girl's body or me in female form, right? The Capitol used her often, but they use me more, and I know that since two months ago Clove hadn't received direct mission from them._

_I sighed heavily. "No, I'm going home," I told her as I watched her sit next to me._

"_What's the occasion?" she asked suspiciously. The thing is, I usually go home with her; we go home together, always. So of course she noticed that there's something fishy around here._

"_Introducing my fiancé to my family," I took a sip in my coffee, hoping that it could calm me. She's the first one who knows about my crazy plan._

"_Who?" she cocked a brow._

"_Katniss," I licked my lips._

"_Everdeen? The Girl on Fire? The one who always end up fighting with you? Who you wanted to kill in various fun ways? Our rival? Your rival slash enemy? _That_ Katniss?" she scoffed at me as her eyes widened in surprise._

"_Do you know another Katniss?" I asked back and shrugged. Damn, why did she have to make it sound so bad?_

"_You are so fucked Cato," she said evilly as she folded her arms._

"_I don't want to hear that from you," I raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Whatever, I knew it," She then laughed sarcastically and took her first sip from her glass._

"_You knew?" It's no surprise actually. She nodded and the look in her eyes says: _Duh!_ "Are you against it?" her reaction is nothing I expected. I thought she would have gone berserk, destroyed her apartment, me, and then have gone to find Katniss, and kill her; skin her alive._

"_Please, the only reason I hate her is because she's our rival, and no offense but I hate everyone," she scoffed. "But I'm glad you didn't choose Glimmer." She drank again. I gave her a questioning look. "Because she's obviously stupid like _you_, and you need someone to match you, to balance you!" she answered confidently like she was stating the obvious._

"_And you think that Katniss is the one?" I asked, irritated._

"_Probably," she shrugged. Then suddenly, like a lioness, she crawled to me, and whispered mysteriously: "We'll see. Either she'll end up eating you alive, or vice versa." _

"_What does that even mean?" I stared at her cold face which was close to mine, but I'm used to it._

"_Oh Cato, you'll see soon enough," she said dangerously soft and smirked. I hate that smirk._

Focus Cato, you started this; you can't just quit. You've already calculated all the risks; both of you should be okay. This is just a platonic relationship, and she knows about that too. Clove's always like this; she always scares you. Hell she always scares everyone! Don't listen to her.

Xxx

Katniss and I finally arrive about twenty minutes later. My eyes widen as I look around. This station is pathetic; it's made from wood, there's no hallway, no shimmering wall, and no particular service. As we enter the so called town of the district, I can't help but wonder again. The houses are small; seriously, even the biggest one is small, especially if it's compared to my district. There is no border between the forest and the residence beside thick wires; mutts will easily rip them apart when they attack. What's wrong with the Capitol; didn't it build this district? People see us and follow us with their eyes, and I sense curiosity, and hunger in most of their eyes. They all so thin.

After a ten minute walk we finally stop in front of one smallest house I've ever seen, but with beautiful garden. There's a teenage girl sitting in the middle of the blue flower bush. Her hair is blonde, her skin is pale; she's thin of course, and yet she looks very beautiful with her blushing cheek and innocent look. She reminds me of Darla.

My fiancé opens the wooden gate and I follow her inside.

"Katniss?" the blonde girl looks up from the bushes and eyes us in confusion.

Then suddenly, Katniss does something very hilarious that I've never, ever, seen before. "Quack, quack," she folds both her hands on her side and start flapping it like a bird! No, it's a _quack_ right? So I think it's a duck. The cold, too serious, and always frowning Katniss Everdeen did that? Wow, even I'm speechless and unable to laugh because I'm so startled.

The blonde girl's expression changes. She smiles from ear to ear and her eyes lighten in happiness. "Oh my God! You're home! Oh, I miss you very much!" she stands up quickly, run at us and jumps at Katniss, hugging her joyfully.

"Easy there little duck," Katniss laughs happily and hugs her too. So I guess this is her sister, the one who calls the Capitol and who I called.

"This is Cato, my fiancé," after some time Katniss finally steps aside so her sister can see me and she introduce me.

"Hello, what's your name?" I instinctively hold out my right hand to the blonde girl and smile.

She's stunned for a while as her mouth opens slightly and she eyes me closely. Uh oh, lover boy team? "Primrose, but you can call me Prim," she shakes my hand. Her cheeks turn redder as she pulls her hand back and she suddenly giggles. "Sorry, Katniss didn't mention that you're so handsome," she then apologizes and smiles at me.

"Thank you, she obviously forgot," I nod and laugh, delighted that Prim called me handsome. Well, I heard that a lot, but this is different. Her compliment sounded sincere and innocent; it's cute.

Katniss chuckles sarcastically and slaps my arm. She then frowns at her sister. "How old are you again?"

"Sixteen," Prim shrugs and playfully mocks her.

"Right," Katniss nods and pats Prim's head. "Where is mom?" she then asks.

"She's inside, come on," Prim brightly waves at us to follow her to their house which is surprisingly clean, and neat, and… comfy. I put Katniss' and my suitcases in the corner of the living room and follow her upstairs while Prim heads to another part of the house.

"Katniss?" a woman stand ups when we reach the first bedroom near the stairs. She looks older than she should, probably because she looks sick. Most her hair is already turning gray, but I can still see a shade of gold.

"Hello mom. Oh, you're so thin," Katniss greets her as she pulls her into an… awkward hug.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Everdeen lets her go and smiles widely, her face lightening as she caresses Katniss's face and studies her daughter. She then glances at me standing in the door frame.

"Mom, this is Cato. Prim told you, right?" Katniss notices and introduces me.

"Of course she did," Mrs. Everdeen nods.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Everdeen. You have a nice house and, no wonder that your daughters are so lovely," I look around before I finally look at her again and smile. Katniss eyebrows twitch; I give her the _what?_ look.

She giggles and Katniss arches her eyebrows at her, like she's never seen her mom giggling like this before, or for a very long time.

"Nice to see you too, Cato. How was your ride?" Mrs. Everdeen asks kindly.

"It's really nice," I nod at her.

"The food is ready," Prim suddenly interrupts, and when I look at her, her face is overwhelmed by excitement.

"Come on, both of you must be exhausted. We prepared something for you," Mrs. Everdeen says excitedly too as she walks to the door, to me. I can see that she's limping.

"Did you cook a feast?" Katniss demands in shock. "Mom!" she ask again as Mrs. Everdeen ignores her.

"Here, let me help you," I walk to the side of the middle age woman and hold her arms firmly.

"Thank you," she says indistinctly and doesn't ignore me, and that makes me win. I turn to Katniss as she frowns at us and I smirk mockingly at her.

We finally reach the kitchen, and I help Mrs. Everdeen sit safe and sound on one of the four chairs. After that I turn to look at the food on the table. Is this a feast? This is just a meat stew, vegetable salad, and a plate of strawberries. I glance at Katniss and I see that her mouth shot open. Then I realize that this is District 12, that the foods in front of me are fancy and extravagance for them. Suddenly I feel a pang in my heart, something I felt for the Bravo teams less than a month ago: empathy.

"You don't have to do this Mrs. Everdeen," I shook my head as I join them at the table. Prim comes to sit next to her mother and begins to circulate the plates, while Katniss is sitting next to me, still pouting.

"My oldest daughter is getting married; I'm the happiest woman in the world. This is the least I can do," Mrs. Everdeen waves her hand as if it's nothing.

I'm hungry as hell, but the food is really in normal amount for four people, so I take enough for at least calm my stomach, probably later I'll sneak up to buy a snack.

I take a spoonful and I'm stunned as I savor it. I think it's beef, but besides that, the stew feels extremely amazing with some spicy, salty, and sweet taste I don't find in Capitol or my district. I think that this is what people call a homemade sensation, since I know that they cook it themselves, not by a chef or an Avox. "This is delicious," I glance at Prim and say seriously as I put another spoonful. And just so you know, the salad is very nice!

"Thank you," Prim smiles brightly. "So, Cato, since when did you know my sister?" she then asks teasingly, earning a glare from her older sister.

"Since I entered Hunger Games, I guess," I shrug. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Katniss's shoulders begin to stiffen, but at least she's still eating. Now it's up to me, to either lie to her family, or tell them the truth why we're going marry. "Katniss is very fierce you know?" I choose both.

"Really?" Prim raises her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Tell us more about it," Mrs. Everdeen laughs.

Katniss suddenly steps on my foot, and if I haven't experience more pain than this I probably already be wincing or kick her unconsciously.

"She head-locked me at our first encounter. In front of me she always frowns and scowls, but yet she's an excellent archer and a good fighter. I envy her but also respect her at the same time. We started a rivalry and everything," I continue easily, and it's not a lie, after I thought about it, I do respect her for her skill, I admit that she is great. "And I realizes that I fell for her ever since," then I look at her and give her a fake smile. Now, that is lie. I almost laugh because she's force to smile at me too but glaring at the same time, her face looks weird! Oh I wish I had camera!

"Like my husband always said, the line between love and hate is so thin," Mrs. Everdeen teases me.

"Mellark stood in my way though, and after I heard him and Katniss broke up, I took my chance," I added. Damn, I'm good at making lies.

"Oh, I'm glad you did!" Prim shouts excitedly at me. "No offense sis, Peeta is really nice, but ever since you told me that he cheated, it obvious that Cato is a better person for _you_," she then apologizes to her sister who just choked at her beef and probably some cabbage.

I pat Katniss's back and hand her a glass of water which she drinks quickly. "Oh God," she then chuckles in disbelief, her face is red.

"What about you, sweetie. Since when did you fall for him?" her mom is just making it worst for her. Thank you Mrs. Everdeen, I can't wait to hear Katniss white lies too or see her puke due to this entire fake lovey dovey situation.

"Well," she removes my hand from her back, and takes a moment of silent; I know that she's thinking. "He's there to help me when I fall, and at that time I just realized that he's been with me all the time, in an odd way, so I didn't notice," and she finally speaks. "But up till a month ago he started playing nice, probably _taking his chance_," she then smirks at me, earning laughter from her family and another smirk from me. "And I say to myself that _Kat, he's probably the one, don't screw this up_. Then out of the blue he suddenly proposed to me, and I said _yes_," she then continues and looks at the two people sitting sweetly in front of us.

"That's really romantic!" Prim whispers as she clutching her hands in front of her chest. Actually, I don't get which part of Katniss's talk is romantic; she didn't mention anything about love or shit. She did say that I'm probably the one, but that's just a probably, right?

"So, have you both decided the date and place for your wedding?" Mrs. Everdeen question drags me back to reality.

"Umm," Katniss looks at me as if she's asking for help. No, she's asking for permission and wants me to do the talking.

"Well, we clearly have to discuss with my family too, but if you have any ideas you can share it now," I rub my temples with my thumbs, something I do often when I'm thinking deeply.

"Oh, Prim and I will be fine with whatever your decision would be," Mrs. Everdeen nods and tells me kindly.

Hmm. I look around outside the window, and come to think of it, I don't want to marry in my district since it will be very boring. The Capitol is not an option too; I don't need colorful creature in my wedding and the media because I'm sure that our wedding will be huge._ Two heroes of all Panem ring their wedding bells_, I can already imagine the headline in Capitol Today.

"District 12 is nice. If you don't mind, can we marry here?" so I think here will be perfect, since I don't want Katniss' family spending a lot of money to go to the Capitol or district 2 which is very expensive while my family/guests can come here in a blink of an eye, and the Capitol can't follow us here. Well at least most of them, because they clearly will be disgusted of the place.

"Oh! That's great! You can have your garden party in our backyard Katniss!" Prim claps her hands in agreement. Wait what, garden party? I glance at Katniss and find her trying hard to hide her blushing face from me. I decide I can mock her about it later.

"It settled then," I'm so relieved to know that none of them object.

"Are you sure?" Katniss question can't be judged as an objection. She's already recovered from her shame.

"Definitely," I nod at her and she nods back. "How many guest you'll have? In estimate." Right, I should've asked that since my guests will probably be able fill this whole district.

"I don't have too many friends, at least 20," Katniss answers as she begins to eat again.

"That's nonsense; many people here know you since you helped the district by becoming tributes. At least 100, and don't worry, we'll figure out how to feed that many guest," Mrs. Everdeen interrupts and looks at me cheerfully while her daughter chokes on her food, again.

"It's alright Mrs. Everdeen, I love Katniss very much and I'm willing to give anything for her. Let our wedding become a present for her," I have to pat her back again but she's getting worse. I asked Katniss, no, I dragged her into this crazy plan; that's why I'm going to be responsible for every bill we have to pay. I decided and I told her about that, and she agreed.

"But-" Mrs. Everdeen looks uneasy.

"I insist," I say firmly and look at her eyes seriously. She finally nods and smiled at me. "I'll leave the decoration to you, deal?" after that I hold out my right hand to Prim.

"Deal," and she shakes it eagerly.

Katniss stops choking and we continue eating. The ladies busily talks about the wedding, Katniss (she's not a lady right?) objects their ideas often, and I step in sometimes to support her sister and her mother arguments which earn an awful lot of steps on my feet.

"Okay Katniss, why don't you show Cato around the district, and when you come home you're bath is ready, and, I expect you can at least spend a night," Mrs. Everdeen wipes her mouth with tissue then looks at us with poor expectation in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know about that, we have to visit district 2 too," Katniss shook her head disappointedly.

"Oh, please," Prim pleads.

Katniss turns to me again, asking for help with her eyes.

"Why not? We can leave in the morning," and I know that I couldn't say no. Not with Katniss, Prim, and their mother looking at me.

"Yay!" Prim yells in happiness and I'm glad that I did the right thing.

After that, Katniss helps her mother clean up a bit, while Prim shows me my room in the attic. She told me that before Katniss joined Hunger Games they had only one bedroom, and I can't help but to feel sympathy for them.

"Garden party huh? I didn't know that you're a girl inside." I'm waiting on the porch when she finally steps out from the house.

"_I love Katniss very much_, seriously? That's cheesy, even for you," she folds her arms sinisterly.

"She's sick; we can at least enlighten her! And by the way, what's with the look?" I stand up and intimidate her with my height.

"What look?" she arches an eyebrow.

"_Asking for permission and help_ look; you do it all the time," I clarify.

"I thought that since you're paying for everything, I'll leave all the decision making for you," she sighs and explains.

"It's not funny!" I shake my head in disgust. "We have a deal here: I pay for everything because you're willing to marry me. You own me nothing, got it? Besides, I can't always make a decision alone. I'll need you to help; we're both in this together," I try to put some sense into her head patiently.

"Whatever. Come on!" she ignores me and walks away. I decide that we can talk about this later, probably when we're back in train so I can scream at her in case she's still stubborn. I don't want to make a scene. So I follow her.

Pairs of eyes stare at us as we walk the street. This district is poorly poor; darn the Capitol for ignoring them. Then I just realized something; I do stand out with my golden hair, my blue eyes, and my huge body. I'm glad I listened to Katniss; she's right, who knows what would have happen if I had insisted on wearing my classy suit. I look around again; most of the people here have olive skin, dark hair, and grey eyes, some with brown hair, but…

"Your mom and Prim, they're blonde and their eyes are blue," I say curiously.

"Obviously," Katniss turns to me and looks at me as if I'm stupid for just noticing. She explains further when I raise my chin at her, my gesture at demanding something. "My mom was from district 2; she's a merchant daughter. She moved here after she married my dad."

"Your dad must have been a really incredible man to be able to ask her stay here, no offense," I guess.

"He was," and for the first time today and since she accept my proposal, her lips curl into a real smile.

"How did he die?" I ask again.

"Mine explosion," she answers and slows her pace so now we walk side by side.

"I'm sorry," I say mildly and she nods. "You seem a bit cold at your mom, what happened?" then I ask carefully.

She sighs, she probably thinks that sooner or later I'd notice that and she'd have to explain it. "She kinda left when Prim and I need her the most, after my dad died. It still made me angry until now…" and tells me the truth.

"You should be grateful that you still have a mom. Mine is gone," I shook my head and smile at her which I hope doesn't turn out to be a sad smile.

She looks at my face. "The mutts took her, right?" she enquires.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"What about the rest of your family?" she then asks curiously, and somehow I know that she wanted to ask this a long time ago but she hadn't had the courage or the right chance.

"I have one sick bastard as my father, an alcoholic and unemployed big brother, and one sweet little sister," I laugh bitterly as I imagine them one by one.

"What did they say when they knew that I'm your future wife?" she teases with fake innocence in her face and voice.

"My father is obviously furious – because I found my future wife on my own, not by his choice. My brother doesn't give a damn, but my sister says she can't wait to see you," I shrug and tell her the truth. If we want this to work, we can't hide anything from each other. I already decided that and I think she did too.

She keeps silent for a while and thinks. "Should I be… worried?" she asks cautiously.

"Nope, I'll handle them, you just have to handle yourself," I smirk and pat her shoulder to calm her. I know she's nervous, and who can blame her?

"Cool," she nods.

After that she leads me to some place that's called Hob. It's a black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal, she explains it to me. She introduces me to Greasy Sae, a bony old woman and other merchants. They stare at me in dislike and suspicion from head to toe, and I don't like that. She introduces me as her fiancé, informs them about our engagement and all of them go crazy.

"_What happen with Peeta? You both are more perfect for each other!_" I mimic Greasy Sae's voice when we finally leave the hob.

"Sorry about that," she laughs and punches my arm, trying to cheer me up I guess. "Who can blame them?"

"Why don't you tell them that he cheated so they know that I'm better than him?" I ask in annoyance.

"Don't be silly, it's not necessary," she rolls her eyes tiredly and when I'm about to open my mouth she cuts and smiles softly at me. "You're hungry right? That's why you're cranky. Why don't we grab something to eat after I finish showing you around?" I'm glad that she paid attention and noticed though; I thought that I was the only one who was trying to make this work for both of us.

"We better be," I spit and look away, trying to hide my redden face. Shit, I lose control like a 5 year old kid!

Next she brings me to the mayor's house, which surprised me that she knows someone important quite well and grew a long term friendship with his daughter, Madge. They welcome us with hospitality and we enjoyed some tea and cakes with them. It took all of my self control not to finish the entire cake myself. The mayor and his family are a bit shocked when she informs them about our engagement, but they wish nothing but the best for us and look forward to the wedding. They even say that they'll gladly help. And for bonus, the mayor says that he know about me and my reputation and compliment me, telling me how he's honor to see me in person and that someone in his district will be marry to me, and he also tell Katniss how lucky she is to find such a fine young man.

"Well, someone has clearly lightened," Katniss says as we leave the mayor's residence.

"Well, the mayor in this district knows me," I smile cockily.

"Yeah, please feed your vanity," Katniss clicks her tongue in sarcasm.

"Where to?" I ignore her, still with huge smile in my face.

"Mellark's house." She's tense but trying to keep calm.

"Okay," I feel my smile fade a bit but not completely disappear.

But it's not okay. None of lover boy's family wants to see us except his father. He even apologizes deeply to Katniss for his son behavior and pleads so she forgives him. I eye Katniss in worry as she helped the man back to his feet after he kneeled. This is bad because he made her feel bad and guilty which she shouldn't. I finally run out patience, tell the man that we still have another business, and drag her out from his house.

"Ow!" Suddenly burnt and expired foul smelling bread was thrown at my fiancé, hitting her head, and shattering within her hair.

"You whore! Who told you to ever leave my son-" I see a woman standing from the second floor of the bakery and yelling at her, and I instantly feel my blood boiling. Then her husband comes out, apologizes to us, and drags her in. And she still screams hysterically.

"Ssssh, sshhh," Katniss forces me to keep sitting down in front of a small shop a few minutes later and she hardly succeeds.

"Who does she think she is?! Throwing things at you like that! Let me kill that bit-" I curse and roar but she covers my mouth.

"It's alright, she's sick Cato. And I'm fine," she then kneels in front of me and tries to smile. There's fear in her eyes, and I know that she scared that I'm going to go berserk and end up making trouble, like usual.

My gaze is softens as I watch some awful crumbs nesting in her hair. I release her hand softly and start removing the crumbs from her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it coming," I say as I comb her unexpectedly soft hair with my fingers.

She sighs in relief that I finally recover. "Look, I'm going to wash this, okay? You stay here," She stands and leaves me to enter the shop. I can hear her asking for the toilet to the keeper.

So I calm myself and steadying my mind. Inhale, exhale… Don't let the brute overcome you Cato, at least not now. Then I suddenly hear footsteps, feel something heavy, and stabbing pain on both feet. I instantly open my eyes and look down, nothing there. Then I realize that there's a figure standing not so far on my right side.

A young man with black hair, gray eyes, tall and sturdy body. I know instantly that he's a fighter, or at least use to fight.

"I thought you're the mighty Captain Cato that every tributes in Hunger Games talks about," he raises his chin at me in taunting way. And I realize that he stepped on my feet on purpose.

"I will pretend that it didn't happen if you just walk away before I smash your head," I stand up and start stepping away from the shop because I know that a guy like him wouldn't take _no_, but I can hope, right? But if we will get into a fight, I don't want to destroy the shop.

"Let see about that," he follows me with a similar gesture.

I keep telling to myself to keep calm. "Dude, I really don't want to start some terrible blood bath here, okay? I come in peace to visit my fiancé family. I want to leave in peace too," I scoff at him and shook my head, declining whatever he started or was about to start. He suddenly charges at me wildly. He kicks and punched and I probably would have end up breaking my jaw if I hadn't avoid him on time. "What the hell is your problem!?" I finally shout at him in annoyance as I evade his attack to the left, to the right, right, and left again. This guy is good!

"YOU!" he growls at me and lands a kick on my right shoulder.

Okay, that's it. "ARGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I roar back and leap at him until we land on ground and start beating the life out of each other. Before I know it, we are rolling on our backs to the forest. What an advantage, no one have to see us and no one will witness me murder him!

After some time wrestling, punching, kicking, and breaking, I hear a girl scream at us with anger. And I know that it's Katniss. She's probably looking for me but I'm gone, and it's not very hard for her to locate me since she can easily read my tracks and found me and my condition. Realizing that she'll try to separate us after this and clearly she'll get hurt for her stupid action, I push the guy in front of me away, and he finally stands still. We're catching our breath while Katniss steps between us with panic on her face.

"You're good pretty boy," the young man tilts his head to the side and grins in what I call satisfaction.

"You're not bad yourself," I cock my head at him, acknowledging his power.

I hate him but he's good; no one can handle me except Thresh and Katniss, and they start to bore me. But this guy here is just successfully rose my excitement.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Katniss yells at us both, her voice shaky.

"We're just talking," I respond and look at her with apology for making her worry.

"Talking?!" she snaps at me, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Guys talk," the young man adds. We're defending each other because we enjoyed what we had, obviously.

"What the fuck, Gale?" Katniss turns at him and demands angrily. So this is Gale.

"Nice to see you too, Catnip. No hug? That's too bad because I obviously missed you," he frowns at her back and asks with thick sarcasm.

"I missed you too," Katniss swallows hard, clearly caught off guard by him, and circling her hands on his shoulder in reflex. He smiles joyfully, hug her back, and buries his head in her hair. "Don't you ever do that again!" she then let him go and punches his chest.

"Fine, I'm just testing him and he passed. He clearly lives up to his reputation in Capitol. What took you so long until you finally realize that he's the one, not a sucker like Peeta?" Gale scoffs at her. Hey, I like him!

"I couldn't agree more. I can't imagine how could you choose lover boy over the bad ass here?" and I add with serious mock to Katniss.

"Lover boy? Nice," Gale brows twitch and he smile in satisfaction. "I'm Gale by the way, and you better remember it since I'll be the one who'll kick your ass if you're messing with Katniss," he then introduce himself before Katniss get a chance to talk.

"I sure will, and I'm Cato, but I'm sure you already know," I shake his hand. His grip is firm and confident, like mine.

"Gale and I, we've been like family. He's like a brother to me and also my partner in crime, he's the one who taking care my mom and Prim while I'm gone," Katniss explains as she circles her arm around Gale's waist, and he circles his on her shoulder. From exchanging fists I know that it's more than that; he has feelings for her and he clearly likes her a lot; I can probably call it love.

"I see," I nod.

"How is your family?" she then turns at her best friend.

"They're fine, let's go to see them. They've been asking like crazy since I told them that you're going to marry," he replies teasingly. "You obviously responsible for this too," Gale then turns and points his index finger at me.

"Bring me to them," I smirk at him, and after that we walk to his house.

Mayor and Madge house is obviously better than the rest of the place Katniss has brought me to, but Gale's house the best. Like Katniss', it's small but comfy and smells like home. He introduces me to his entire family; his mother, his two little brothers, and his sister. I play with his siblings and talk to his mother once in a while when Katniss and Gale obviously disappear from my sight; they were probably talking about something, and I'll grant them that. He seems like a good guy and Katniss is not that kind of woman. In fact I told her that she can still date with other men she likes after we marry. I don't like her in that way but yes, I'm starting to feel close to her and I think we're starting to grow a bond here, so if that man is Gale, I'm sure as hell that he wouldn't hurt her and I'll be happy for her.

We leave Gale's house when the sun's already set. His siblings wave at me and yell that I have to come back, and his mother says to feel free to come by anytime.

I don't know, but since I came here I sense something… weird. Like for the first in a long time, I finally feel myself surrounded by family, who is not my real family. I feel warmth, I don't have to hold back my laughter, I can play again like when I was kid, I can smile from the deepest part of my heart, and I feel like I have a real brothers. It scares me, you know. It's only a day and it's changed me, and yet I don't want to let it go.

"When will you guys leave?" Gale asks as he walks us to the main street.

"Tomorrow morning, why?" Katniss asks back.

"That's unfortunate, I want to ask you hunt," Gale sighs in disappointment.

"That would be great, but we can't, I'm sorry," Katniss eyes sadden. She tries to hide it with her calm and cold expression, but she can't lie to me, not after I've watched her break down a couple of times in front of me.

"We can push the schedule to afternoon, until after lunch. We're not in hurry anyway," I jump to the conversation.

"Great!" Gale doesn't waste a second to sound his delight at the idea.

"Really?" but Katniss looks at me with an uncertain look. I smirk and nod at her. "Thank you," she then mumbles inaudibly.

"You're coming right?" Gale then looks at me too. I know that he's just trying to be nice.

And I know that I have to decline, I choose to decline. "I'm not a morning person, if there's no training I prefer to sleep until noon. And anyway, I'm not good at stealth; I may scare your prey with my heavy footsteps," I fold my arms and shake my head.

"Not good at stealth? What about when you're in the forest and the mutts chase you?" he raises his chin at me.

"That's my advantage since I prefer them to come to me so I can slaughter them," I tilt my head to the side and grin smugly at him.

Something flashes in his eyes, something that I sense as acknowledgement, and respect. "Are you sure? Katniss and I, in the forest, alone?" but of course he still have to make fun of me. I told you that he's trying to be nice at the guest, right?

"I'm sure as hell that you'll both be fine, and she'll still prefer me more than you," I laugh mockingly.

"Cut it out boys, let's call it a day," Katniss sighs and stops Gale before he can open his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow at usual," she then pats his arm.

"Tell your mom and Prim I said hi. Have a nice night, Catnip; it's really good to see you again," he pulls her into his arms playfully and whispers, but his eyes are looking at me; he's taunting me. But I'm not provoked by that; instead I scoff and give him a look: _please_,_ I can do better than that._

"Me too, Gale. Night," Katniss pulls herself away and walks to my side.

I lace my fingers with hers, start walking and wave at Gale. She's staring at me in confusion but does nothing, probably deciding that we should put up some act in front of her best friend. Meanwhile, Gale smirks at our holding hands.

Xxx

I wake up in the morning when I heard ruckus from below. I hear a loud bang, a muffled cry and I know that it's Prim. Does something happen this early? I get up swiftly from my bed, take my sword which I hid in the wardrobe (you never know when danger will come), get out from my room, and jump down to the first floor, literally, I don't use the stairs.

Heavy thud sounds as I land and that successfully gain Prim's attention who is standing near the back door. Her eyes are red, and tears flow down her cheek, her hands covering her mouth, and she looks afraid.

"It's alright Prim, I got your back," I reach her in reflex and protectively circling my arms around her shoulder.

"She's alright Cato; don't sweat it." Suddenly, I hear Katniss' voice. She's wearing a black top, dark brown cargo pants, a light coloured leather jacket and hunting boots. Her bow and her quiver rest on her shoulder. "Go up if you can't see this Prim." Then I just realize that she's trying to drag something in, something big. A deer!

"Whoa, nice catch!" I compliment instantly. Meanwhile Prim let herself go from me and runs upstairs.

Gale follows in behind Katniss and brings the deer at my feet with smile at me, glad by my words.

"Help us with this," Katniss scowls at me. So I put down my sword which will be completely useless in this situation, and help them.

I watch them skin it and cut it in half for both families. Katniss tells me about how Prim being so gentle and all and I can't help but laugh because at first it scares the hell out of me (I thought some mutts attacked the district) but also adorable. After that Katniss goes up to Prim to calm her while I help Gale bring the meat to his house. His mother invites me for breakfast so I eat there as his siblings wake up straight away when they know I'm here. His brothers ask me again to teach them how to handle the sword while his sister watches us.

After that I return to Katniss' house while Gale still has some business to do, but he says he'll join us for lunch. Prim apologizes to me for become hysterical this morning which I of course said that it's okay. After that, Prim goes to her medical school, Mrs. Everdeen must go to the infirmary to do her job and Katniss asks me to cut the grass in her yard, yes, you read it right.

"How is it going?" she ask me teasingly from the door frame. Her hair in braid likes usual, and today she's wearing her sport bra again, she clearly just finish doing her exercise routine, while mine exchange with this.

"This is nothing," I look up as I put down my scissors. It was a lie, the scissors are extremely heavy and today is fucking hot outside!

"Three hour battle eh? With grass," she walks at me and stifles her laughter.

I stand up. "Are you mocking me, Firegirl?" I ask challengingly. I observe her movement quietly. Her curve is perfect, and I want to know how it feels to circling my arms on her bare waist. Shit, snap it Cato! Don't let lust overwhelm you, remember, both of you are platonic partners!

"Oh no," she shake her head. "I'm just making fun at the brutal Cato who's very vicious against mutts attack yet hopeless at tending the garden," she says in mock sarcasm.

"Really?" I begin to laugh and she laughs. Then I dash at her and she gasps as I swiftly grab her waist and throw her over my shoulder. "You'll regret it, Firegirl," I say with a fake threatening tone as I begin to walk.

_You asshole, you're just taking advantage from this aren't you? There, aren't you feeling her skin and her muscle under your palm and on your shoulder?_ The voice in my head laugh, and I tell him to shut up!

"Cato! What are you doing! Put me down, now!" Katniss begins thrashing, which is useless.

I jump over the fence – still with her on my shoulder, and walk towards the small stream near the forest. "Sorry, I slipped!" I shout as I throw her into the cold water. And then I start to laugh.

A few moments later she appears through the surface and gasps. "HELP!" she yelps as she dives again to the water.

Wait, what? Help? "Firegirl?" I call her name because it's over a minute and she hadn't appeared again. Is it true that there's new species of mutts that can swim and holding breath in the water? Does Katniss attack by them? "KATNISS!" Without second thought I jump into the river. The cold water hits me and thankfully my vision is clear, the river is clean. But where the hell is she? Oh no! I begin to look around in panic. Shit! Am I going to end up in the Capitol's headline as a stupid man who killed his fiancé before their wedding?

Then suddenly something weighs me down. It pushes me deeper to the bottom of the river. I struggle to release it but it's too strong and I'm caught off guard. My oxygen is almost up and bubbles start sprouting from my mouth and nose, then suddenly it releases me. I look up and see Katniss Everdeen grin in victory at me. Fuck! I kick the water hard so my body quickly back to the surface.

"Agghhh!" I gasp as the fresh air hit my lungs and cough due to the shock.

Katniss laughs so hard in front of me. "Oh, did you forget that you're not supposed to mess with me, Cato?" she asks in mock seriousness.

I'm about to respond angrily since she really freaked me out! But then I caught something floating a few meters behind her, something yellow and bright. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" then it's my turn to laugh out loud.

"What?" she asks in confusion and it takes all my strength to stop laughing.

"Err, we're not married yet but you already took off your bra," then I raise a brow at her seductively and say naughtily.

"Huh?" she looks down, and her cheeks turn into beet red. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, CATO!" she yells at me angrily as she clasps her hands against her chest.

"Easy, I haven't see anything and I didn't do anything," I mock and then I swim to her floating bra. She eyes me cautiously and when she realizes what I'm about to do…

"Don't you dare to touch it!" she glares at me.

"Ups," I ignore her, grab the bra and wave it into thin air, in victory. She then curses me with everything her mind can find while I swim back to her again.

"You started this," she finally gives up sadly when I stop and grin widely in front of her.

"I always win, did you forget?" I ask her and she glares at me again. "And accidents can happen anytime," then I try to cheer her. "Come on," then before she opens her mouth I spread the bra in the right position in front of her. "I won't look, and trust me, trying to wear your bra in the water is hard, you always need other hand to help you, and I guess you already know that, right?" I add because she still as stubborn as ever. Damn those hawk eye!

She finally sighs and sheepishly holds out her arms, but her eyes are looking into mine so she wouldn't miss a thing if I try to look down. After I finish putting the thing into the right position, she hold on to it tightly and I have to stifle my laughter. Softly I turn her around so I can clasp it back.

"There, it finished," I say as I grab her shoulder, lean down, and kiss her shoulder. She shivers, and so do I. I pull back quickly and let my hands go. Did I just… do that again?

"Yeah, right, thanks for bonus, you do that all the time right?" I thought she'll be angry but she just turns and pouts at me.

I recover fast. "Of course," and smirk proudly as I lie.

"Let's head back; the others will be home soon," she then tilts her head to her house. I nod and follow her quietly.

What was that? Why do I always feel an urge to kiss her after I help her with something around her shoulder? Darn Cato! That mustn't happen, ever again!

Xxx

We finally gather together, and Mrs. Everdeen expresses her happiness by saying it's already a long time since this table been so full. After that we start eating. Prim and her mother talking about some new herbs, then Gale join when he thinks he saw it once or twice in the forest and Katniss asks him if he can get it for her mother. Then suddenly, another idea appears in my mind. Like a light bulb.

"Umm," I clear my throat and everybody attention are focus at me. "Since Katniss has no one in particular to deliver her to me at the wedding, I think Gale could fit the role since he already like a family, unless of course you already have someone else in your mind," I tell them my suggestion.

Silence.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Prim speaks first with bright smile on her face as she looks at Gale.

"I agree," Mrs. Everdeen nods in approval and glances at him too.

"I would like to but only if Katniss wants that," Gale shrugs and everybody is now looking at Katniss.

"Why wouldn't she want that?" I scoff in confusion. Please, they're been practically family! I can't imagine someone else fit the role better.

"Are you sure?" Katniss looks up at me and another three pair of eyes also stare at me.

"Why not? Do you have someone else?" I ask back tiredly.

She finally smiles widely and I unconsciously smile back. "It'll be my pleasure, Gale," then she says cheerfully to her best friend.

We finish our meal about twenty minutes later, and we do other stuff until finally the time comes for Katniss and I to leave.

"Don't go! Can I get into your backpack?" Prim holds her tightly at their small wooden gate.

"I'll see you soon sissy, I promise. Be a good girl and take care of mom, okay?" Katniss kisses the top of her sister's hair dearly and holds her back.

"See you later, Prim," I hold out my right hand to Prim when she finally lets her sister go. I want to shake hands with her.

"Take care of her for me," but instead she jumps at me and hugs me.

The smell of roses fills my nose. "I will," I laugh as I hold her too and caress her hair.

"And just between you and me, I'm glad to have you as my new brother," she whispers.

"Cool!" I whisper back playfully.

After that Gale walks us to the train station because Prim has to take care of Mrs. Everdeen at home.

"Take care of her," Gale says as our train comes and moves slowly until it finally fully stopped.

"You betcha," I hold out my right thumb at him.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much," Katniss protests.

"I always am," Gale puts his hands on his waist. "Always hold to your ground, aim straight, never forget where your coming from, and don't do anything stupid." He then for reaches Katniss' palm and put it on his.

"You too," Katniss smiles as she tip-toes to hug him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He hugs her too deeply without covering it from me and kisses her too. I can't help but wonder if these guys are actually in love with each other?

"I guess I'll see you pretty soon," I shake Gale's hand when he finishes saying his good bye at my fiancé and smile.

"I'll look forward to it," he smiles at me too and shakes it firmly.

Katniss and I finally board the train when the whistle sounds. We wave good bye to Gale until the train leaves the station and we can't see him. I accidently caught a flash of sadness in Katniss' expression, and I know that she would stay longer if she could. Gale told me that Katniss always comes home at least once in six month. Well, it's no wonder since the train ticket to district 12 is very expensive, and she has lot of mouths to feed.

I reach her hand and squeeze it to assure her. She lets me, and I take that as a signal that she's starting to trust me and accept me as her so called friend. I smile at her with assurance and she smiles back at me longingly. "Come on," After that I lead her to find our compartment.

"What?" I ask her after few hours went by, and the situation is getting boring since what we only do is read. I notice that she suddenly stares at me.

"Nothing," she shook her head, speaking for the first time since we got on. "You just seem to… adapt too well with my home," and then smiles sadly.

"You don't like it?" I raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"It's not like that," she shakes her head again, closes her book, stands up, and sits next to me. "I'm just afraid that I can't fit into your family," she tells me the truth worriedly.

It's that her problem? "Don't be!" I scoff at her. "Look, you need to know that I chose you because you are you, and I don't want you to change just because you want to fit in them. Most of them suck any way, and I don't want you to become more irritating than this," then I explain and shrug.

She laughs. "Okay," and nods.

"Good," I sigh and begin to read again. Hell, she just reminds me how close we are to my house, and it actually freaks me out too! Man, if I can change my last name or my district I will, so my children wouldn't experience something like this.

By the way, Cato Everdeen? That sounds nice. Hmm, I think I'm getting train sickness.

The review button should be under this and the wedding will be after the next chapter ^_^


	7. Peace in District 2

A/N: Hello everyone, how are you? I hope you liked my latest chapter and this one too. Thank you all for kindly reviews, favourites, or alerts to my story, you've all been a very great help encouraging me! *sobs*. Special thanks for DragonDaemon93 who's been helping me with my newest chapter, like usual :)

By the way guys, I caught a cold since my friends had been dragging me to hang out until late at night, so I think I need rest for some time and I hope you all will be patience enough to wait for the wedding. But don't worry, my fingers just can't stop typing, it's in my blood and I really enjoy writing, so I'll try to update anything as soon as possible. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peace in District 2

_"Well, my last name is doesn't matter, and I hate formalities, so any of you who see me just call me Captain Cato! If you're not, I bust your head, got it?" I stare at the boy who just finished introducing himself in front of us, tributes. So cocky, so confident, so glorious. I know that I don't like him and I will never will, never after he almost killed me a week ago in the forest. But I can't help to think that he is good at his job; eliminating his opponent._

_He suddenly looks at me and smirks. I ignore him and walk out to the toilet. I need to prepare myself before I'm introducing myself as Captain; you may say that I have stage fright. Peeta offered to come with me, but I preferred him to stay at his place._

_"See something you like, bitch?"_

_I stop in the hall and turn on my heels to find the previous Captain Cato standing there. Everything about him right now makes me want to scream "Arrogant!"_

_"I think you have issues, Captain Cato," I sigh. This boy is starting to get on my nerves, and sometimes he's successful at making me fear him. I heard rumors since the training begin; an 18 year old boy named Cato from District 2 was probably the best tribute ever in the history of the Hunger Games. His fighting skills were promising, he didn't have a problem at killing in cold blood, he can kill with his bare hands, he always won every martial arts competition he was in, and no one ever stole his spotlight._

_And I beat him with my training score and my leadership. It must be hard for him and he hates me and he wouldn't let me go easily for that. But seriously, how old is he again? 10?_

_"Of course I have, it's you," he walks at me with his raised head. "It's not over Firegirl, from now on we'll see who's the best and I know that I'm going to win this," he then stops in front of me._

_"Please," I roll my eyes and start walking again. But I yelp as he takes my arms, slams me to the wall, and held my neck with his left hand._

_"I can kill you right now, no one's around," he scoffs and glares at me. Our faces are very close and his expression is scary, I know that he means every word._

_"Then do it and shut your fucking mouth!" But I'm not afraid of him. I came here to feed my family and I will not let a Career from District 2 bully me!_

_He lets me go and watches me as I cough and trying to catch my breath. "I prefer a lot of people see it, tomorrow. I'll slaughter you in public, nice and easy," he scrambles my head and put his forehead to rest against mine._

_I'm shaking. I can feel the wrath inside him, the beast._

"Katniss!"

I feel someone shake my shoulder harshly and my eyes shoot open.

I jump from my seat. "Oh-God!" and jump again when I see Cato staring at me. He's still here! Is he going to kill me now?

"Are you okay? Were you having nightmare?" he scoffs but his voice sounds concerned.

Nightmare? Focus Katniss, focus. "Did I fall asleep?" I rub my eyes slowly. Actually, I already know the answer.

This is very ironic. I just had a dream about my most terrifying enemy. I dreamt about my second encounter with Cato three years ago. It was scary, and yes it's a nightmare because never before in my life had I been so afraid of somebody. And yet here I am, in his car; we're going to his home, and he's now my fiancé.

The world is screwed, I guess.

"You think?" he arches an eyebrow at me. He wears his brown blazer, his jeans, and a dark blue V neck tee. He looks handsome as usual.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I yawn and cover my mouth with my palm.

"I didn't see it necessary, and you've were so comfy on my shoulder," he smirks again. And I hope he didn't watch me sleep, because Peeta said that I always look vulnerable when I'm sleeping.

"Of course I did," I roll my eyes. "Now you woke me because?"

"We almost there," he tells me.

"There as in, your house?" I confirm.

"And here I thought you were smart," he tilts his head to the side.

A few moments later our car was entering the biggest house yard I have ever seen. And far in front I can see the biggest house I have ever seen. I can feel my eyes widen but I can't help it since in my district the houses are small, and in the Capitol everyone lives in apartment.

"What the hell?" Cato looks around and he looks upset.

"Cato, what's with the humongous amount of cars?" I look around too and realize that cars were parked everywhere and there are so many people.

"Trust me, I have no idea," he shakes his head without turning to me. "Shit," he curses again when we passed a yellow sports car.

"What?" I arch an eyebrow.

"This is all my big family and business partners, so it's definitely my dad," he finally turns to me and scowls.

I look around. "So I'm going to be… exposed to all of them?" I ask with some panic in my voice.

"Are you afraid?" he asks back.

"Well, with house as big as District 12, it's clear we have different worlds, different behaviors," I chuckle sarcastically at the house we were nearing.

"You know one thing I believe, different is power!" Cato suddenly touches my shoulder and I turn back at him. "I got your back, okay? I won't let you embarrass yourself; just follow my lead and everything is going to be okay. We'll be here for less than 24 hours," he squeezes softly and smiles assuredly at me.

His confidence seems to affect me in positive way. "Okay," I nod.

"Welcome back, young master," a man in black suit welcomes us when we leave the car. Judging from his different uniform – which is classier, and his older age than the other servants, I think that he's the butler of this house. Cato tells him to bring our luggage and then leads me in to his luxurious house.

"So, Katniss, this is my house, well, my family's," we stop in the lobby as he spreads his arm and shows me the giant room.

I nod and watch this place in amazement.

"Cato, my baby brother! You're finally home!" suddenly, a young man with an expensive suit climbs down the stairs in front of us. He walks funny and his voice is heavy and weird, and when I watch him closely he has the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Cato. He's grinning widely at us and there's a liquor bottle in his right hand. So he's drunk.

"That's my brother, Arthur. And trust me, you don't want to mess with him, let's go," Cato whispers at me and pulls me away.

"But," I pull him back and he stares at me with confused look. "He's your brother; can we just stop for a while and say hi?"

Now he looks at me like I'm the craziest person in the world.

Cato's brother stops in front of us and eyes me from head to toe. Next to me Cato's body becomes tense and from his expression he clearly dislikes his brother. "And this is Kat whoever, your fiancé from the slum eh?" Arthur starts giggling.

"Don't you talk like that to her!" Cato warns him. Actually, I don't give a damn since a lot of people from richer districts always say that to me when we first meet. I even feel weird, since Cato always did that to me too but now he's defending me from being stigmatized.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen and," I lure my right hand at Arthur and introduces myself.

_BURP_! When he suddenly puke all his lunch and only God knows what, to front side of my dress and my shoes. I can only stand still as I feel the warm liquid in my skin and foul smell start filling my nose. I guess I'm going to sick too.

"What the fuck man?!" Cato pulls me again as Arthur throws up for the second time on the floor.

"My bad," Arthur chuckles with yellow liquid still dropping from his lips and chin. He tries to touch my shoulder.

"You stay away from her you sick bastard!" Cato pushes him away angrily. If only Arthur wasn't covered with his puke, I'm sure that Cato would have already stormed at him and beaten the crap out of him.

"What did you say? You should thank me; that dress is lame anyway. She's no different than our servants!" Arthur shrugs.

And that's it. Before I can stop Cato, he was already storming at him and punches his jaw with such fury, Arthur fell on floor. I'd admit that I want to have a piece of him too, since the soft blue dress and the matching shoes are from my mother.

"Enough!" a man voice roars in the lobby and startles me. I found the source of the voice standing in top of the stairs; a middle aged man with a classy tuxedo and white hair was combed neatly to the back of his head. "You insolent scum! Punching your brother like that, like a beast, a savage!" he glares at us coldly with his sharp green eyes.

"Good to see you too, Dad," Cato says with thick sarcasm in his voice.

"Behave yourself, and that… girl also," Cato's father look at him, then waves his hand at me in pity. "The party is already begin; I want both of you, in the garden, immediately," he adds.

Cato carefully grabs my shoulder and leads me to walk to another room.

"Nah! You help your brother clean up," his father says.

His palms clutch tightly into fist and his teeth clench. "Go," he then cocks his head to the butler who's ready to help me.

Fifteen minutes later I stand in some beautiful room that I can only sense as dressing room. The butler brought me here, told me to wash myself to erase the foul smell, and when I came out, about fifty dresses and matching shoes were presented to me, and he told me to pick one. After that he left.

I steady my breath. I can't say that I'm not offended by the previous encounter, but I have to handle this. We've come too far to let some emotion destroy our plan. And with that thought I start to study the dresses one by one.

Somebody knocks on my door and I open it. A middle age woman stands there; she has blonde hair and green eyes, and she's younger than Cato's father, but somehow I know that they're related.

"Hello," she waltzes in.

"Hi," I close the door behind me.

"I'm Cato's aunt, Ophelia," she introduces herself and grins, showing me her pearly teeth.

"Katniss," I smile at her.

"Well, Katniss, have you chosen which dress you want to wear?" she looks behind her to the ridiculous amount of dresses.

"There's too many and I feel confuses just looking at them," I shrug and shake my head in confusion.

"I think I know why Cato chose you," she chuckles and starts walking to the dresses.

"Really, why?" I follow her curiously.

"Because you're different," she smiles at me sincerely and stops in front of a dress. "It's outdoors and sunny afternoon. I suggest this, will be nice," she then chooses the pink salmon dress for me.

"Let's try it," I nod.

The dress is beautiful. It's simple but it's pretty at the same time. It's off shoulder with laces on the chest and the shoulder, and it's a bit baby doll. The material feels so soft and light like velvet as it wraps my body. The white shoes feel nice on my feet too.

"Perfect," Ophelia compliments me after she helps me wear it and studies me. She even applies natural make up on me.

"Thank you," I smile sincerely for the first time.

"You're welcome dear," she caresses my cheek. "Now, the party downstairs and Cato's father demands so you to join soon. I would love to come with you but I still have some business to do. I have to handle the press conference, but I'll check on you later, okay?"

What press conference? "Okay," but I choose not to ask. It terrifies me anyway.

After that I leave the room. My hands clutch in front of my body. Never in my life did I feel so beautiful before, wearing a very expensive dress like this, and so nervous. It takes all my strength to keep walking tall.

When I arrive at the first floor, at the lobby, I asked the servant for the direction at the party. She pointed to her right, then after that I can hear the music and chatter, and I know that I just have to follow it. But then I stop in front of the open living room (I guess it's living room), because I caught a picture of a very beautiful woman above the fire.

I follow curiously and enter the room. My mouth opens in amazement as I stare at the picture which clearly mesmerizes me. I thought my mom was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and Glimmer would also become one, but I was wrong. The lady in the picture has the most golden hair and bluest eyes I have ever seen, her smile is very enchanting... and her eyes…

"Pretty isn't it?" I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a soft voice from behind me. I turn around to find a sixteen years old girl with a lovely green dress sitting in a wheel chair. She has yellow hair like Ophelia, olive green eyes, porcelain skin, red lips, and pink cheeks. She look like a doll, like a princess I imagined in every fairy tale my dad told me before Prim and I went to sleep, and I know instantly that this is Cato's little sister, though I'm quite startled at her condition.

"Very," I nod at her and smile openly.

"It's my mom and my brothers," she tells me and moves her wheelchair towards me. "I'm Darla," then she holds her right hand.

"Katniss," I shake it. "You look a lot like my sister," I tell her cheerfully.

"Yes, he told me that too, but I think he's wrong about you," Darla nods in agreement.

_He_ as in Cato? "Which part?" I can feel my smile begin to fade.

"He said you're pretty," Darla pouts. "I think you're so beautiful." She then grins widely at me.

I chuckle gladly. I anticipated some humiliating words but it doesn't come out. "Thank you, you too," and tell her that.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm not really different from other girls in here. Blonde hair, green eyes... I wish I have your hair or Clove's hair – you know, she's my brother friend too," she shakes her head. Does she know that most girls in my district would kill for anything to be like her? "And come to think about it, the braid looks good but I guess if you better loosen it," she then adds and her brows twitch as she looks at my hair that was tied up into a classic braid.

"Really?" my hands touch my hair in reflex.

"Yes, it will make you more graceful," she nods surely.

"Okay, like this?" I carefully pull the small stellar from my hair, and as it falls I start to neat it around my face and my shoulder.

"Let me help you. Umm.." she looks around. "You may want to sit there," then point to a single couch near the piano.

I do what she says, and a few moments later she combs my hair with her delicate fingers from behind me while we talk about how beautiful the flowers on the top of the piano in front of us. It's a rare species of orchid; Prim must like it.

"There you are!"

Both of us turn at the door as Cato, still with his previous clothes, walks to us with relief in his face.

"She's fine, she'll be out in no time," Darla laughs at him as she adjusts the tip of my curls.

"And so are you," Cato stops next to us and puts his hands on his waist. For the first time I see… love in his eyes, when he's looking at the crippled girl behind me. There's no pity or anything else, only pure love.

"I will," Darla nods.

"It's nice to see you," then Cato smiles the softest smile I've ever seen on him as he bends over and pulls Darla into a big hug and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, me too," Darla hugs him too and laughs. "Let's talk later, I have to prepare your fiancé," she then pushes him away and tilts her head to me.

"Of course," for the first time Cato looks at me. And I can't help but freeze. Again, I see a different side of him. The side I have never expected to see from a killing machine like him.

For a moment I see confusion in his eyes. But then he sighs, bends again and kisses my forehead gently. My cheeks are red as I feel his warm lips pressing to my temple. I mean, he's kissed me before, even in more intimate areas, but this kiss feels so different.

After that he leaves the room without looking back to any of us.

"He clearly loves you, and your reaction was very cute," Darla giggles behind me.

"What?" I croak as I turn to her.

"I've never seen him kiss a girl on her forehead like that before, and you're blushing," she smirks naughtily at me, and for the first time I see how much Cato and her look alike.

"Really?" I laugh nervously. Of course what Cato did before was just an act. We decided to pretend to love each other in front of our family. I want to at least make my mom and Prim happy; he wants to make his father upset, which is a big success.

"Look, I'm sorry if my family was or already has given you a hard time," Darla suddenly takes my palms into hers. "But I want you to know that I'm really happy that my brother will be getting married, and I know from the first moment I saw you that, you're a good person," she then smiles gently at me.

"Oh," I mumble, still trying to recover.

"I have this… gift, to read peoples personalities from the first time I lay my eyes on them," Darla sighs.

"And what do you think about me?" I smile at her.

"You're strong, cold, and… lonely. You're the kind of person who always tries to hide your emotion so no one will underestimate you because you can have that. But you do that because you have something to protect, something that really important, sacred, and you are willing to do everything to protect it. Even if it means you can't be like other people who's freely express their emotions, even if it means you have to be alone. You have a big heart," she explains to me sadly. "And that's what exactly my brother needs," she then smiles at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, again with curiosity.

"He's… a very kind person, actually. Well, he's bit of a jerk sometimes – I saw him on TV a lot and I see how he can be so arrogant, but he's the only one who actually thinks of this family after our mom died," she laughs and nods to herself. "I know that he's been angry all the time, he hates Dad and Arthur and… he just wishes we can be family again like before our mom was gone," she then looks down to her knees.

"I know that feeling," I squeeze her hands gently.

"Can I request something of you?" she looks up to me back hesitantly.

"You may ask," I just nod.

"I just want my brother to be happy. He's practically been taking care of me since I was small and shoved the babysitters; he thought they were lousy and not good for growth. But he still closes his heart to anyone," she exhales sharply. "I want you to let him know that he's not alone, and he can open his heart again and depend on someone else. Share it, so he's not so angry all the time," She then looks into my eyes.

I inhale deeply. "Opening a heart is hard," I explain seriously. She looks down again. "But I'll try. I promise," I put my hand on her chin and make her look at me again and give her a small smile.

"Thank you," she says gladly.

"You're welcome Darla," and I pull her into a bear hug.

"I'm glad that I will have a sister," she laughs happily. "Come on!" then after that she leads me to the garden where there's an awfully lot of people partying.

Suddenly I feel claustrophobia attack me. I look left but Darla is gone.

"Hey," Suddenly someone laces his fingers with mine. I sigh in relief as I stare into Cato's smirking face. He then brings me to a bunch of boys who like every other guest in this place, hold drinks in their hands. Their bodies were wrapped in expensive tuxedos, and blonde hair. But none of them are as gorgeous as Cato.

Wait... Did I just say that Cato is gorgeous?

"These are my friends," he introduces me.

"Hello, Katniss," and before I can open my mouth the first boy already speaks up.

"Darn, I so envy you Cato, she's smoking hot!" says the second boy. All of them are looking at me seductively.

"Dude, seriously, shut up," Cato rolls his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Katniss," I smile and talk to them. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, we're just asking Cato if he'll divorce you in a year so we can have the chance to have you," says the second boy again.

"What?" I stare at him in confusion like when I was misheard.

"Don't worry Katniss, he said _no_, which we think is crazy," the third boy finally speaks.

"You lucky bastard," the first guy punches Cato's arm lightly.

"Whatever. We must go now; my father has been staring at me for three minutes; that's my cue," Cato sighs as he puts his left arm behind my back.

"Yeah, you better go before he's pissed, man," the third guy nods in agreement as he drinks his punch.

"Later," Cato waves at them with his free hand and leads me into the crowd. I realize that his father is climbing the stairs to the podium and we're walking right behind him. So, finally the time for me and Cato to become official is finally come.

"You okay?" he asks as he maintains his charismatic smile and gestures to the guests around us.

I wish I can be more confident like him. "I guess," I sigh heavily and glance to the guests that look at us with interest.

"It will be over in any minute, I promise," he removes his hand from my back to lace it with my fingers and kisses the back of my palms. I look at him and he smiles assuredly at me. I know that it's just an act but I'm glad he did it because I really need a lot of calm right now.

"Thank you all for gather today form my tea party, ladies and gentleman," the next thing I know I'm already standing at the podium with Cato grinning at the crowd. He stands next to me and whispers to keep smiling while his father starts talking in front of us. "I have an announcement to make. First is about District 2…" the old man speaks very firmly, very charismatic, and all the guests pay attention to him.

"Cato," I realize something.

"Hmm?" Cato turns to look at me.

"Is your dad a mayor?" I ask under my breath.

"No," Cato scoffs at my silliness. "He's just… the president of the biggest diamond mine corporation in here. You may say that, he's the second man in charge," he then adds as an explanation.

That makes sense. "Judging by the look of the guests, I thought he was the first," I respond.

"Well, they kinda switch sometime," he shrugs in annoyance as he looks at his father back.

So this old man in front of me does have power. I had no idea that Cato's family were so important. Why would he not want to use his last name? Isn't it supposed to be something he should be very proud of?

"Second, I'm happy to announce that my boy, Cato, my second son, will hold his first wedding in the middle of the month to a lovely lady from District 12, Miss Katniss Everdeen. Well, I hope that it will go well for both of them, that they are not making the wrong choice, and lets us pray them for the best," Cato's father announcement is finally here. And the guests begin clapping for us. But it feels… bitter.

"First wedding huh?" I murmur. "Wrong choice," and scoff sinisterly. Yes, I'm so offend.

"Stop," Cato takes my palm in his and whispers calmly as he smiles to the crowd.

I force myself to smile too even though I don't see someone in particular. "I'm just saying," I pull my palm from his.

"I know you're offended but just stop. We can talk about this later," he takes my hand again and squeezes it hard until it almost hurts me, and his voice finally sounds harsh. So I shut my mouth.

After that we climb down from the podium and Cato takes me to say hi to the guests. We receive a lot of congratulations, and I pray for the strength to smile sincerely even though most of them can't hide their disgust at my real identity.

We finally finish. Cato lets go of my hand and gestures me to follow him to a… labyrinth.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wish I can choose my family, but I can't," he abruptly apologies when we finally arrive in a wide empty space. "I wish my family was just like yours, but it's not. I can't do anything about it now," he looks really sorry.

And trust me, I really want to argue with him at how he makes me so humiliated in public. But he's right, and I know now that this very hard for him too. "At least Ophelia and Darla are nice," I just fold my arms and look down at my shoes.

"You're not going to fret aren't you?" I sense fear in his voice and I almost laugh if only I wasn't so disappointed.

"Who do you think I am?" I look up to him and hope that I put enough confidence in my eyes.

He smirks at me. "The girl on fire," he answers firmly.

"Exactly; you can't just put off my fire," I force myself to smile at him.

He sighs and approaches me. "I know how hard this must be for you to be judges like that by the people who don't even know who you are. But you were great out there, you really were. And you look lovely," then he grabs my shoulders, looks into my eyes, and smiles assuredly.

I hope I don't blush because of his last sentence. "You too," I pat his arms. "Your father has shaken you hard, hmm?" and talk again as he releases his hands from me.

"Very," he chuckles.

"At least we got each other's back," I shrug.

He nods and smiles in agreement. "Let's just sit here and enjoy this place, away from the crowd," After that he sits carefree in the garden chair nearest us.

"But the guests-" I protest.

"Relax, they won't care. They'll probably suspect us making out in some place," he looks at me naughtily and says seductively.

I laugh at his joke and sit next to him. "Champagne will be nice to make the situation more enjoyable," I say as I watch the clear blue sky.

Cato swiftly stands. "I'll be right back," clicks his tongue at me and leaves.

I sigh and smile after his back disappear behind the leaf wall. And not three minutes later, I suddenly hear a crackling sound from behind me.

"Arthur?" I raise a brow as Cato's brother appears with his new tuxedo and look around in confusions.

"Katniss! Thank God I found you!" he looks glad when he sees me and runs at me. I instinctively stand up and analyze his movement cautiously. This guy puked on me before; who knows what he'll do after this. "Don't worry, I'm sober," he keeps the distance and tries to explain himself.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire coldly. The dress issue has been personal for me.

"I just lost my puppy; I need your help to find him. You're Hunger Games Bravo team right? I saw you couple of times in TV, you're the master of tracking animals and mutts," he talks very fast and his face expression look very worried.

"I'm sure he's just playing around, and Cato told me to wait for him," I say firmly.

"Please, he wears very expensive diamonds on his collar. I was just played with it but…" Arthur pleads. "My dad will be very furious," he finally stops panicking. "Please," and begs at me.

I sigh. "When did the last time you see him?"

"Here," he nods in relief and after that he leads me to the last place he saw the creature. I read the tracks like he wants and follow it. After some time we finally found it sitting near the fountain, and when I'm about to catch him, a servant suddenly appear from nowhere, lifts him into her arms, and leaves. I arch my eyebrow because this situation is beginning to get weird.

"Oh my, I'm so turn on right now," I hear Arthur speak behind me huskily. And I know that something is definitely wrong.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I turn at him and ask flatly. But he suddenly grabs my arms, pulls me into his body tightly and starts whispering sensually in my ears.

"Be mine, Cato is a wuss. I'm the best Katniss, I can give you anything. I'm more handsome than him, richer," I choose to hear him first. "So if you ever get bored with Cato, I'm here," he then pulls himself away but still doesn't let me go.

"No offense, but you're just not my type," I smile with a fake innocence.

"Why don't we prove it?" he smirks and leans closer to kiss me.

Okay, enough. I twirl his hand, and in a brief second he yelps as I slam him onto the floor. "Just so you know, your brother has done hard stuff for convince me," I neatly rearrange the lace around my shoulders. "So I'm not going to leave him for someone like you, or for anybody!" and then I put my hand on my waist and growl at him. "Now, if will you excuse me," after that I turn on my heels to leave.

"You'll regret this you whore!" he manages to shout threateningly.

"I certainly will not," I say without bothering to look back.

After that I walk quickly and expect Cato to find me or I found a previous place. But then, what I see in front of me is very horrible and shocking.

"Katniss!" Darla shrieks at me as a suspicious looking man carries her in his arms.

"Darla!" I shout as hard as I can and the man stops to look at me. I start running at him and he runs again. "STOP!" I yell from the top of my lungs as he climbs the walls and throws the poor girl outside. I try to climb too but when I'm at the top, I see him already hop into some van with Darla in it as the van begins to drive away.

_Don't panic, don't panic! You certainly wouldn't able to save her alone!_

"Where have you been-" Cato demand when I finally come back to the party. Everybody is staring at me.

"Give me that!" I waste no time and force a guard to hand me his bow and quiver. Now everybody eyes me suspiciously.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Cato asks cautiously as I fling the bow and the quiver on my shoulder.

"What in the world is happen here?" here comes Hittler.

"Your daughter was kidnapped and the kidnappers just escape from the left wall," I explain at him coldly.

"What!" both he and Cato yell at me in surprise.

"If you want to save your daughter and your sister you better get in your asses moving, now," and with that I turn to leave and enter the house to get out. Behind me I can hear the guards inform the police of this place and ask for rescue team immediately.

Suddenly, before I reach the main gate; a big, black, tough looking motorcycle is blocking my way. The driver wears his helmet but from his posture, his clothes, and the bluest eyes behind the glass, I know that it's Cato. "Hop on," he orders. I jump easily behind him. "Hold on," he says.

"Why would someone kidnap Darla?" I hug his waist as we storm very fast to the left wall.

"Well, my father is like the richest man in the district and many people hate him – no wonder right. So as his children, me and my siblings use to be target by his enemies. No one dares to mess with me and the world knows that my father doesn't care about Arthur, but Darla is an easy target," he explains.

"There it is!" I point to the van which is very far from us and heads towards the town.

Cato adds the speed and I feel like I can almost fly if I'm not holding to him tight. I can feel him stiffen in my grip, and I can detect his anger. Uh oh, whoever messes with him after this is going to get a hard time.

People in the town shriek and run as the van and Cato are driving crazily on the road. We are so close and I'm about to raise my bow when suddenly.

_BANG_! Someone – or maybe more start shooting behind us.

"Fuck!" Cato evades in time before the bullet hit us and I can't help but to hold him tighter and scream in fear because he takes extreme turns to avoid the attack and sometimes it's like we're almost going to fall onto the road.

"You okay?" he yells at me.

"Just a scratch," I wince as I realize that my upper right arm is bleeding. Anger suddenly takes over. I raise my bow and turn half of my body behind. There're another two vans and I swear I'll get them all. I start shooting, and it hit, but not in the place I want to.

"Do you get them?" Cato asks again, concentrating on following the van in front of us.

"Kind of," I yell back at him.

"What do you mean kind of?" he inquires.

"I need to get to a better position," I clarify and try to shoot again, which is a miss.

"Okay, circle your feet around my waist," he orders me.

"What?" I turn to him again.

"Trust me! We don't have much time, we're losing her!" Cato roars. He's right, he can't chase the van in front of us if we're chased from behind with bullets. So I do as he says and blush as wind blow my dress up and revealing my thighs. "Now in count of three I will swing your position in front of me, ready?" he asks.

"Yeah!" I can't help but feel excited at this new attack position.

"One, two, three!" he suddenly reaches behind. I bend a bit so he can grip my body, and finally swing me to the front.

My chest presses against him, my head rests on the crook of his shoulder, and his arms spreads around me. I raise my bow behind his back, pull the string and start shooting the tires of the van. Finally, after eight shots the two vans are successfully defeated.

"You do this a lot?" I ask after I return to my previous position.

"All the time with Clove," he nods, and even though I can't see his expression I know that he's smirking in glory.

I return my concentration to the van in front of us. "I need to stand," I say to him.

"Be careful," he nods and says firmly.

Carefully I put my hands on his shoulders, adjust my footing, and finally stand up. I lift my bow again and take my aim. I shoot two times for each back tire. And after that the van starts spinning until it finally stops. I don't bother to sit down; I jump down from motorcycle and take my aim again.

"Agh!" the first man who get out first whimpers and falls to the ground after I shoot his calf.

"What the!" then another one, and another one. I focus on them so badly and my arms can't stop moving. Meanwhile I can hear Cato stop his motorcycle and start making ruckus with his body and his battle cry.

Oh, he's mad alright!

Finally, the man with Darla in his arms jumps out, and I can't just shoot because it will probably hit Darla. So I choose my aim carefully when suddenly, the enemy reinforcement come and start shooting at me again. People start screaming and I roll to the side to hide behind an ice cream truck.

Three snipers, two gunners, that's easy.

I straighten myself again and start shooting with the speed of light. In a matter of seconds, the long range attackers are successfully annihilated. Then I turn to where Darla kidnappers ran, but they already disappeared. I turn to Cato who is being surrounded by at least ten people and about to run at him and help.

"Go get her!" when he looks at me and screams. He pulls out the sword behind his back and the show begins.

So I begin to run to the last place I saw Darla and use my skill at tracking. It leads me to a small alley, and finally a small building. I found the man on the roof and he's clearly stunned because he probably didn't expect that I'll find him, well, no one did.

"Don't move any closer!" he suddenly runs to the edge of the building and holds Darla in some head lock.

The girl cries and her eyes widen in fear as she watches me and my ready bow.

"You release her, and nobody gets hurt," I propose calmly, try to redeem my anger.

"If I'm down she's down with me," he laughs evilly.

"Don't you dare!" I finally shout at him and pull my string harder until my right palm hurts.

"Fine, shoot," he shrugs and looks down upon me. "Shoot!" he screams and laughs maniacally. Suddenly Darla does the bravest thing I ever saw. She bites his hand really hard until blood start dripping from him. I think she really is Cato sister! "Agh!" the kidnapper screams in pain and tries to release Darla from his hand.

I use this chance to release my deadly arrow to his head. There!

He stops screaming, and starts to fall backwards, dragging Darla with him.

"Katniss!" she cries from the top of her lungs as her hands reach towards me. And I know that I will not be able to save her in time.

I was about to start running when a flash of gold passes me in the speed of light.

Cato crawls to the ground as his hands reach down. I hold my breath and my mind goes blank. Cato doesn't move, does this mean we lost her? _I_ lost Darla?

"It's okay, I got you, I got you!" but then Cato breathes heavily as he pulls his sister up.

Darla cries hard as she buries herself in her brother's sturdy chest, while Cato hugs her tightly and kisses her hair over and over and whispers that she's safe now. I can't help but dash at them too, kneel, and hug both of them in extreme relief. Cato laughs abruptly as he pull me into his arms too and presses his cheek against my forehead. The three of us are hugging together in joy until the rescue team finally come.

Xxx

I watch as Cato bandages my right arm neatly. The situation has finally calmed down; Darla is now sleeping safe and sound in her room, Cato's father sent his men to find out who's was behind this, and I'm sure whoever it is won't be spared. I was surprised when Cato suddenly came to my room after I finished taking my bath and offered to tend my wounds. I mean, I thought he forgot a bullet had scratched me.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"For saving her?" he looks up at me with his twitching mocking brows.

"I could've kill her; I'm supposed to be faster," I shook my head and feel very disappointed with myself.

"You're human, and I was there, remember. We're good partners," he chuckles to lighten the mood. "The point is she's okay, we're okay. That's what matter most," he finishes bandaging my shoulder. I'm surprised that he doesn't kiss it, but it doesn't matter since I already received a lot of kisses today than I should.

"I just have to make sure that next time I'm faster," I finally smile at him.

"Right," he nods in excitement.

Suddenly there's a knocking on door. "Young Master," the main butler stands near the door frame. "Your father summons you to his room with Miss Everdeen," he informs us.

He sighs heavily and stands. He offers me his hand and I welcome it. We walk hand in hand in the hall, and we keep silent. I want to see outside the window but Cato's body blocks my vision, so I'm forced to study him.

_No you're not Katniss, you prefer to look at him._

Shut up head.

He's wearing a grey sweater, white pants, and from his damp bangs I know that he just finished his bath like mine. Okay, I admit it, I prefer to look at him because like Foxface said, I need eye candies when I'm distress. And well, I need that now, and Cato is kinda hot. So...

"What?" Cato demands coldly when we finally reach his father's office.

"Sit down," his father gestures to the seat in front of us, the one across his table. I'm about to move but Cato stands still in his place and I know that he's not going to sit, so I wouldn't too.

"I can't tell you how I was very disappointed that you rejected my proposal for you to work in our corporation," his father starts talking when he finally decides that none of us will sit down. "And now I am disgusted by the fact that you choose her as your fiancé. From the millions of females in Panem you choose the girl from district 12, the seam, slum," he continues as he stares at me with the most humiliating stare I have ever seen.

"Don't you dare-!" Cato points at him with his index finger and warns.

"She was filthy, and a killer, I saw her couple of times in TV," but his father still continues with thick disgust in his voice.

Excuse me, but hasn't he realized that his son is a killer too? And besides that I have enough to not be treated like a lower class! "I'm sorry but this is too much, I can't stand it anymore," I pull my palm from Cato's, fold my arms, and take one step forward to his father.

"Katniss-" Cato calls me and I know that he wants me to retreat.

"Shut up," but I simply turn him down.

"I didn't come here to be humiliated by you," I stare at Cato's father fiercely who stared at me back. "I came here because I care about Cato," then I point my hand to my fiancé. He doesn't protest; instead I think he starts to take interest with what I'm about to say. "Your son has offered me something that any guy can't and I accepted that," I continue.

"He's not a boy anymore, you can't just always tell him what to do! Have you even seen him doing his job? He's good at it, you should be proud! Everybody fears him, respects him. You should trust him more," then my voice softens because I realize that I just received this kind of treatment, but Cato's probably already received it a long time ago, and maybe that's why he's so angry all the time, and who knows until when he will continue to receive this treatment. For the rest of his life? "My point is, sir; like it or not, I'm not going anywhere without him. I'm staying with him," after that I gulp and say firmly.

Cato's father suddenly stands up and I almost jump and run out screaming like a scared little girl. Trust me, like his son, he is scarier than any mutts I ever encounter. "Welcome to our family Miss Everdeen," his lips suddenly curl under his moustache into a warm hearted smile.

Uh? Did I mishear? Wasn't he supposed to summon the guards right now, separate me and Cato and we will have another bloody fight where probably I end up dead.

"What?" Cato is the first one who's able to respond.

"Don't you realize how I care about you so much?" his father rolls his eyes tiredly.

"No," he shakes his head and frowns.

"I'm sorry for my rude actions. It's just that, I really love your fiancé very much, and like him and his brother, I'm not really good at showing my true feelings. My pride always stands in my way," the old man returns his attention to me and apologizes. "I was afraid, Miss Everdeen, that he chose a wrong partner. At least I have to make sure even though his first marriage won't last, he'll get a good girl," he explains. "And now here I am, staring at you, a very confident, strong, and beautiful woman. His mother will be so glad in heaven," then after that he takes my arms in his.

Is that a compliment?

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused now," I'm finally able to regain my ability to speak. I think the room is start spinning. I turn to look at Cato but he quickly shook his head which means that he also has no idea what's happening.

"For the first time since I see him bring a girl to this house, you're the first that makes his eyes light with something I'd like to call affection. You tame the brute inside him. You passed my test. And yet you saved my daughter. You were brave for standing up for yourself and what's more important, for him," the old man laughs and to my surprise, it sounds nice. "I can't ask someone better than this," he then squeezes my hands and smiles thankfully.

"What test?" Cato arches an eyebrow.

"Earlier I ask Arthur to seduce her," his father replies.

"You what!" and he shouts in shock.

I finally understand. I can see everything now. "I thought you said we're too different," I squeeze the old man's hand back and for the first time I'm able to smile at him.

"Different is good, different is power," he laughs again and pulls me softly into a brief hug. I think I heard that before. Actually, I'm still kinda cautious and afraid that a dagger might pierce my chest. Well, you can't blame me; his son is a backstabber sometimes.

"We clearly have a lot to talk about. And you'll be explaining everything," Cato folds his arms. He looks pissed and confused at the same time.

"Indeed," his father nods at him and lets me go. "Now young lady, will you excuse us? Our butler will escort you to your room. I hope you'll have a good night sleep," then smiles at me.

"You too, sir," I nod and with that I turn to leave the room. I glance at Cato but he looks intensely at his father and doesn't bother to even lay an eye on me.

Xxx

"Come in," I wake next morning because of the light knock on my door.

"How are you?" Darla strolls in with a servant. She looks okay.

"I'm fine, you?" I smile at her and sit up.

"Never better," she chirps. "I made this for you," then she take the plate of muffins and a glass of warm milk from her servant.

"Thank you," I say as I receive both.

"No, thank _you_, for saving my life," she thanks me sincerely.

"Your brother saved me a lot of times too, so I guess now we're even," I laugh and take the first bite. It's really delicious. "Umh, it's really nice. Have some!" I invite Darla and her servant to breakfast together.

After that I take a bath and decide to find Cato since we clearly have a lot to talk about. For example, when will we be back to Capitol and leave District 2?

"Morning!" I chirp cheerfully at Ophelia who just finished placing new flowers on the piano.

"Good morning," she greets me gleefully. "Now I see that you're getting use to it!" she says as she proudly studies my clothes. I'm wearing white tank top with small pattern on the chest, with a dark blue cardigan, a cream balloon skirt, and kitten heels in the same color as my cardigan. My hair tied up into pony tail.

"Actually, Darla put this for me," I admit sheepishly.

"You'll get use to it," she laughs and nods surely. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Cato?"

So after that I go to where Ophelia told me to go, the garage. There I saw Cato busily maintaining his motorcycle. His expression is serious but he looks like he's enjoying it very much too.

"I just noticed how cool it looks," I announce my presence.

He looks up. "Well, Dino is my bad boy," and grins widely. So it's a _he_. "Sleep good?" he then stands up.

"Yeah," I nod. "You?" and watch as he washes his dirty hands in the bucket.

"I haven't slept. Father and I have a lot to talk about," he answers and dry his hands with a cloth.

"Where is he now?" I ask as I sit on the table near him.

"He departed to district 1 two hours ago, so he can't see us off, but he told me to say have a good trip," Cato throw the cloth and walks to me.

"He loves you, who could've guess huh?" I can't help but smile because I notice how happy he is now.

"He showed me the video, when Arthur seduced you," he tries to change the topic and laughs.

"I hope he's okay."

"Don't sweat it," he sits next to me. "So, I guess there's no problem now from our families. Are you ready?" and then claps his hand. His bare upper arm touches mine. Have I told you that he's wearing a skin tight top right now?

"For what?" I ask back.

"Marrying me, Firegirl," he rolls his eyes.

"I totally forgot," I mock him.

"Did you forget what happened the last time you picked a fight with me?" he taunts me.

"Thankfully there's no river," I spat again.

"I have pool," And of course he spat back.

"I'm ready, I think," I sigh and laugh lightly.

"Me too," he sighs too. "So, I've been thinking about something," he says carefully.

"What?" I arch an eyebrow.

"You don't mind if we kiss right? A plain kiss," he asks.

I try to think about what he means before my negative thinking takes over. "Oh, after the declaration, you mean?" I guess.

"Jackpot!" he nods gladly because I understand.

"I guess it's alright as long as you don't fall in love with me afterwards," I bit my lip and look at him naughtily. "You think you're the only one who can flirt?" and laugh when he looks stunned.

"Please, you will not resist my charms, especially handling my kiss," he recovers fast and scoffs.

"It's a plain kiss so I think I'll get over it easily," I pout at him playfully.

"Come here!" he growls and reaches for my body.

"No way!" while I jump and try to escape. But he chases me easily and pulls me into his arms and begins to tickle me. I laugh so hard and try to tickle him back but it has no effect since his muscles are very hard, I guess.

But then we hear someone clearing their throat and we stop. Ophelia walks and smiles widely at us.

"What is it Ophelia?" Cato asks as he releases me.

"First, congratulation for becoming the main headline of the Capitol Today," the lady hands Cato the newspaper.

"I knew it," Cato exhales sharply and begins to read it. If it's in Capitol Today then that means that it's only a matter of time until our teammates know. I don't even want to imagine what will happen when we get back to the Capitol.

"And Katniss, there's a call for you from a guy named Peeta Mellark. He says it's urgent so you'd best talk to him now," then Ophelia looks at me and I know right there that I'm pinned to the floor beneath my feet.

What do you think? Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I might get better faster from my cold and update soon :p


	8. The Vow

**A/N:** Hello everyone, how are you? I'm sorry for the long update, it's just that my cold was getting worse and there's a lot of school assignment. Thank you for all your support, reviews, and alerts. Again, this chapter is successfully finish thanks to **DragonDaemon93, **and I hope she's getting better soon too since she catch a cold too. And I have to divide this chapter into two since it's really long. So, who's ready for the wedding? You get the invitation right? I told Arthur to sent them to you, or he probably forgot ^_^

**Guide**: XXX means Cato's POV, QQQ Katniss'

**Disclaimer**: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**The Vow, part: 1**

I wake up the next morning in Cato's bed. Don't get me wrong, we arrived from District 2 in Capitol last night, but it was already very late and I was so tired and catch a cold, so Cato took me without negotiation into his apartment which was very close from the station. And because I was so sleepy, I just crashed onto his bed. I was thankful though that he understood not to take advantage of me and just slept on the couch outside.

I sit up and yawn, and I follow the good smell outside the room.

"Morning. You sleep well?" Cato welcomes me from the kitchen. I look around and realize how big and modern his apartment is.

"Yeah," I reply as I sit down across from him.

"How are you?" he smiles and pours me a glass of water. I remember he gave me a pill on the train last night; that's probably the reason why I felt so sleepy after I took it. The pill clearly works though, and I'm sure it's one of those expensive medicines from the Capitol pharmacy.

"I feel much better, thanks," I receive the glass and drink it all. "I didn't know you cook." I curiously watch him pour small amount of chilli to the pan. It's fried rice, I guess.

"Basically, I'm just putting in anything I can find into the pan and cooking it," he laughs lightly and starts scrambling the content.

"Okay," I chuckle.

We enjoy our breakfast. I think it's a bit too salty, but I don't complain though. He also gave me a vitamin pill. And after that we take our turns in the bath, dress up with our uniform (I always bring my uniform in case anything happens), get to his sporty black car, and go to the base.

"Ready?" he asks after he parks the car in the east parking lot.

"Are you?" I ask back.

"No," he sighs heavily.

"Me too," I sigh heavily too. I can already imagine Thresh screaming at me like an angry mum, Rue crying, and Foxface shaking her head and reading me the list she made why I shouldn't marry Cato in full speed.

"Whatever, we'll face it. Just imagine them as a bunch of mutts," Cato smirks and takes off his seat belt.

"But you'll kill them?" I arch an eyebrow at him and take off mine.

"That helps my image, but you're probably right," he shrugs.

We leave the car and as I walk to the main building, my heart pounds. We start to see few tributes, and they see us. I expected some arched eyebrows or widened eyes, but… they just simply smile at us, I mean, like really smile, not a mocking smile.

"Let me carry that for you," Cato offers when he see me move my suit case to a more comfortable position.

"Thank you," I say as I give it to him.

"Oh my God!" someone squeals. Wait, not someone, a bunch of girls…? They were acting like they were watching something that was very amusing. We pass them and they start giggling as they look at us.

"This is not as I expected," Cato laughs nervously and glances at me. I feel like I can read his mind. _Everyone is smiling at us; is that bad or good?_ is what his look tells me.

"Me too," I nod. "I thought everyone's eyes would pop out of their heads and everything would become awkward since we're arch enemies," I look around again. More tributes meet us and they… grin.

"Captain Cato and Everdeen!" I almost jump out of my boots when a girl suddenly blocks our way, and I know that Cato is startled too and he show it by freezing in place.

"Yes?" I manage to ask.

"In behalf of Catniss fan base, we just want to say congratulation to the both of you!" she suddenly claps her hands and smiles teasingly at us. Behind her I can see bunch of girls and some guys also looking at us and start clapping.

"Cat- what?" Cato raises an eyebrow.

"We wish you a happy ever after! But don't leave your wrestling in front of public, we love to watch it; it's sexy," the girl winks at us.

"Se…" Cato is speechless.

"Thank you," I manage to mumble vaguely. She squeals again and turns to her friends. They high five each other.

"Oh my God! _He_ didn't kill you!" I manage to hear one of the guys say when Cato and I start walking again.

"Fan base? Since when?" Cato is finally able to finish a sentence and scoffs.

"How am I supposed to know?" I roll my eyes. That kind of thing shouldn't even exist in the first place. "Look, I'm going to head to my teammates now," I stop walking when we finally enter the main building and arrive at the lobby.

"Me too," he hands me back my suit case. "Good luck," he pats my upper arm.

I smile at him as I turn on my heels and walk to my team's quarters in the west wing. As I open the door, it took all my strength to not faint. It's a full house, my mentor / superior, my strategist, my combatant, and my healer, all of them are inside. Foxface sits with Rue in the corner, Thresh just finishes changing his uniform, Haymitch stands in front of lockers with his arms folded. All of them stare at me coldly, and all I can do is just stand still in place.

"I think you owe us an explanation," Foxface finally sighs after few awkward moments.

"You fell in love with the enemy? Since when?" Thresh demands. He looks upset, and I can't blame him.

I take a few steps forwards. "I'm sorry, I don't even know where to start," I look down at my boots. "Don't I deserve to be happy? Aren't you happy for me?" I encourage myself to lift my head and look at them one by one in the eye.

"Of course you deserve it, Katniss," Rue finally stands after like… forever. She smiles widely at me and hugs me lovingly. "I'm glad you finally found your happiness," she whispers. I hug her back as I feel my eyes become hot from the building tears. She knows how suffer I am from Peeta even though I never told her anything.

Thresh sighs in defeat. "I'll be the one who'll kick his ass if he's only using you," he then says with annoyance as he walks to us.

"Trust me, he's not," I laugh and pull him into our group hug.

"On the behalf of everybody in Bravo division 20, I just want to say congratulations," Foxface also stands and walks to me with a goodie bag in her hand. She lures it to me. I'm speechless. They even prepared something for me?

"Go on, open it," Haymitch circling his arm around Foxface shoulder and tilt his head to me. Thresh and Rue let me go so I can open it and see my present.

It's a couple mugs, one in red color with a panther (which has a fire tail) and says _don't get caught in my fire_, while the other one in yellow color with a roaring grizzly bear says _I'll eat you alive_. "Thank you guys, but aren't you mad?" I laugh and I can feel my heart warm with joy. They put a lot of thought into this.

"We were, but only because you didn't tell us sooner, we know it from newspaper headline for God sake!" Foxface pouts as she folds her arms.

"Trust me, it was a last minute decision," I say seriously.

"It was just a matter of time anyway," Haymitch puts his palms into his pant pockets.

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow at him after Rue and Thresh hug me again to congratulate me.

"The lion falls for the lamb; it's classic. And Thresh will not be the only one who'll beat the crap out of him if he's only using you," Haymitch finally pulls me into a hug and kissed my cheek briefly.

"You have no idea," I hug him back as I nod and laugh nervously.

A few moments later, I back in my room to put my suit case, but Foxface said she wants to come with me, and I know that she wants to talk to me.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I put my suitcase on the bed and start unpacking the contents.

"Don't be," Foxface shakes her head as she sits next to my suitcase. "But Katniss, this is so sudden. Don't you think that it's just momentary feelings because of, you know, Peeta?" she says in concern.

I wish I could tell her the truth, but Cato and I made a deal that no one should know about our true explanation in order to avoid some troubling circumstances that might appear in the future.

"It's not. Just trust me like usual, okay?" I gave her small smile to calm her and pull out my clothes.

"I am now. If I wasn't, I'd have already manipulated you to cancel this. To be honest, I did think that Cato is better for you," she laughs lightly and lies down on the mattress.

"Really?" I arch an eyebrow at her because I am really surprised. "We often tried to kill each other; does that ring a bell?" I stop and ask in confusion.

"Why do you think both of you have fan base?" she lifts her head a bit to look at me.

"Madness?" I shrug.

"That too, but… how should I put this?" she lies back. "You see, as Peeniss you are cute," and continues.

"Oh God, does that stands for Peeta-Katniss?" I ask tiredly as I put my clothes back to my wardrobe.

"But Catniss… Well, like Haymitch said, it's just a matter of time until both of you realized that your quarrels all this time is just your way to expressing interest and suppressed emotion for each other," and she suddenly explains passionately, which is starting freak me out.

That's the most absurd thing I ever heard. "I see," but I choose not to argue with her.

"And by the way, you and Cato are smoking hot! You're both Captains, you both excel at your skills," she's going on and on.

"He's brute and mean, I'm cool minded and kind," I walk back to my suitcase, stating the obvious.

"That's the kind of difference that everyone's looking for! You see, you both are like, covering each others' weaknesses. If I'm about to find someone to live with, I'll not looking for someone who similar as me; I'll find someone that's different, but can understand me," but of course she's the master of strategist, and I know that I will not able to win this conversation with her.

XXX

"Good morning, future groom," Clove is the first who welcomes me tauntingly when I enter my team's quarters. She's sitting on the left while she sharpens her knife. Luke sits next to her and tighten his boot laces. Marvel stands in front his locker and checks something, while Glimmer just glares at me. I sigh, pull my hands in my pocket and my eyes drop to the floor while I'm thinking about what'll I tell them.

"Let's skip the nonsense and go straight to the point," I hear Marvel say in annoyance.

"What kind of point do you want to hear?" I lift my head and look at them all.

"Since when?!" Glimmer bursts out.

"I realized I fell for her since a month ago," I reply and gesture simply.

"Why? What's so special about her?! She's our enemy!" of course she's still yelling at me. This is the second time I see her blow like this; the first was when I broke with her, and trust me, she looks rather scary right now.

I can only hope that Katniss isn't going through a really hard time like I am.

"I don't see why I have to share my personal life with all of you since I never interferes yours. And I bet whatever it is, it will not affect my work. I'll always be professional and so will she," I sigh tiredly and explain, not only to Glimmer but to all of them.

"I'm cool with it," before Glimmer could open her mouth, Clove saves me first. I give her the _thank you_ look. Maybe this situation is not as bad as I thought.

"Me too, as long as you keep your word about being professional," Luke shrugs.

But Marvel is the one who really took me by surprise. "I envy you, man! I wish I have your courage to ask her out," he suddenly shouts and laughs nervously. "She's actually hot, okay?" he adds when we look at him like he's just grown two heads. "Congratulation," he then walks to me and shakes my hand.

"Thanks," I force a smile because this is still too confusing. I thought the reaction would be… chaos!

"You better retreat before Glimmer turns into Hulk," he whispers as he pats my arm and leaves the room.

"You bet," I whisper to myself and don't have the courage to look at Glimmer.

"I wish you luck, Captain," Luke also stands up, and smiles whole heartedly at me.

"Thanks, Luke," I give him a high five.

"Go get her, dick," Clove is next. She smirks and throws her knife at me playfully, but I assure you: if it was a normal person, they'd be dead or seriously injured by now.

"Fuck off," I say as I laugh and catch her knife.

"You haven't answered my question," Glimmer's voice makes me realize I still have a person to deal with. I return my attention to her and give her a questioning look. "What's so special about her?" she repeats. She looks offended, but not hurt.

"No offense, Glimmer, but we like broke up three months ago so what I feel about her is none of your business," I sigh and try to maintain my voice and my expression as calm as I can.

"And this is the time where you have to accept that if you really love him, then you let him go, even if it means you're not in the picture." I'm startle when Clove suddenly pop her head behind the door and joins in. "Come on, Cato. Brutus wants to see you," she then gestures me to walk out.

Without looking at Glimmer, I follow her. I feel guilty.

"I hope she won't kill herself," I say as I walk quickly.

"Please, she has a bunch of boys tailing her like puppies. You're a Captain and your family background is super; if she got you, it's a bonus for her," Clove keeps up my pace easily.

"Ouch," I glare at her but she just raises an eyebrow with a: _what? That's the truth_ look.

QQQ

Cato said that we shouldn't waste time since there's no problem with our families. So here we are, gathered in my house in District 12, preparing for our wedding which is just seven days away. And I have to admit that I'm really nervous and excited about this. I'm so happy that I can come home again to my house in such a short period of time.

"Cinna!" I yell happily after I open the door.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Cinna, my stylist and also my friend in Capitol opens his arms to me.

"Thank you for coming." I waste no time to hug him.

"No, thank _you_. You're the most beautiful and epic thing I ever see in my life and I'll be honored to help you for prepare you for your wedding," he releases me, looks at me and smiles widely, then touches my nose.

I laugh and lead him into my house. Inside, already waiting is Prim, my mother, Gale, Madge, and of course, Cato. We all sat down in the living room five minutes ago, after I told them that Cinna already arrived at the Seam station.

"Cinna, isn't it?" my fiancé stands from the couch to welcome my stylist and shakes his hand firmly.

"I'm honored you remember me," Cinna says humbly and smiles at him, but I can see in his eyes that there's still some disbelief that Cato is really going to marry me, since I used to tell him about how Cato was being cruel and bullied me. Cinna even put some concealer on me when I got bruised from Cato.

"You've done great job with Katnisss at the 76th Hunger Games anniversary. She looked amazing at the ball," Cato nods and laughs lightly at him. 76th Hunger Games ball? I remember that. I didn't go with Peeta since he was so busy with his new squad – and clearly Jasmine – so I asked Cinna to dress me up and come with me to the ball.

I still remember the beautiful dress. It was one of the most beautiful dressed I ever wore in my life, and since Cinna was beside me, I felt confident enough to walk tall in it. The fabric was flickering, and it gave the illusion of wearing candlelight. My hair was loose, held back by a simple hair band. It was very beautiful.

But wait a minute. How come Cato still remembers that? I don't even recall seeing him at the ball.

"Aww…" meanwhile, the girls in the room (except me) whimper, while Gale just rolls his eyes.

"Okay, keep it down folks," I laugh as I sit again in the couch.

"So, this is everyone?" Cinna looks at all of us one by one.

"Yes, you may start now," Cato pulls him a chair then sit next to me.

Cinna nods at him, puts down his suitcase. "Hello everybody, my name is Cinna, I'm Katniss' stylist in the Capitol and also a good friend of hers," he introduces himself to everyone.

"Very," I correct and everybody smiles at me.

Cinna gives me the _thank you_ look. "And on this beautiful minus a week wedding, I'll be assisting you as Katniss' matron of honor, and your wedding organizer," he then continues proudly.

Everybody claps their hands and welcomes him.

"So, Katniss, you told me that you want a garden party right?" after that Cinna sits down and pulls out his notes.

"I did," I nod.

"And you said that it will be held here in your house?" he asks again and starts writing.

"That's the original plan, but…" I say in concern as I look up to Cato.

"My father has invited an enormous amount of guests, so with Katniss' guests I think it'll be 800 in total," my fiancé explains to the others.

"That's just hilarious," Gale interrupts and shake his head in amazement.

"I know," Cato sighs as he knocks his fingers on his thigh.

"Then we need backup plan. Is there any city square here?" Cinna nod in understanding.

"Cinna, I told you that I want a garden party and there's obviously no garden sensation in Seam city square," I protest.

"When I was outside I saw many open fields but its right beside the forest, so it will be very dangerous. What if mutts suddenly attack?" Cinna tries to calm me.

"Well, the groom and the bride can clearly figure that out," Prim jokes and everybody laughs or nods in agreement.

"And don't worry, we can make it more gardenish but it will cost you more money," Cinna adds.

"Hit it, Cinna," Cato stifles his laughter. I know that he found it funny that I just protested about the location. I even surprised myself; I thought I wouldn't care. He suddenly holds my hand in his, and I just realize that we haven't held hands all day when we're suppose to show everyone that we're madly in love.

"I know, why don't you use our city hall? The backyard is quite wide, at least for 400 people, and if you use the auditorium more 200 will fit," Madge finally suggests. Oh God Madge, thank you so much for remembering that!

"Excellent, we can split the guests in two; first wave afternoon ceremony, and second wave night reception," Cinna looks at me again.

"And there's also a lake there," My mom adds.

"Good enough?" Cato squeezes my hand gently and looks at me. I can't help but blush slightly since he just saw how childish I am. I nod quietly. I can hear the others in the room say _yes_ loudly since the bride agreed. While Cato laughs, circling his hands on my shoulder and gives a quick kiss to my hair, and I reflexively move closer so I curl right beside him. This is starting to become a habit to us.

"Perfect, we got our place," Cinna smiles happily as he writes it down. "Now, the theme," after that he looks at me again, and I know that I completely lost.

It takes a day to finish the wedding plans. I really hope that Foxface is here; she definitely will know what to do and what to think, but Prim, Madge, and my mother are giving good contribution too. By the end of the night, the conclusion is (and I hope I haven't got it wrong since there are so many): the main color will be white, pink, and green. There will be lanterns, something with bird cage, and a lot of flowers that I can't remember the name. The light menu will be sandwiches, cupcakes, fruit kebabs (I don't even know what that is), while the main menu will be meat barbeque, mashed potato, and salad. There will also be iced tea or fruit lemonades. Gale and his band will be responsible for the entertainment; they actually really good.

And there's still a lot of things but at least I already told you the main points, and trust me guys, I'm really dizzy right now and I think I can only able to tell all the detail to you if I read it directly from Cinna's notebook.

XXX

"Okay, beautiful, both of you!" Cinna claps his hands in satisfaction after Katniss and I finish our waltz dance for after the ceremony. "Okay, that's it for today rehearsal, tomorrow is the big day so ladies, go home to the bride's house and gentlemen, to Gale's house," he says to everyone.

I pull away from Katniss as I look around. I can't still believe that tomorrow will be my wedding. I smile to myself as I watch everybody leave. Rue will be the flower girl, Darla and Prim will be our ring bearers, Clove, Foxface (I guess that's what they call her, I forget her real name), and Madge will be the bridesmaids, while Thresh, Marvel, and Luke will be the groomsmen, and Gale will be delivering Katniss. The tributes arrived from the Capitol two and half days ago, and of course it was awkward when Katniss' and my teammates interacted in normal situation for the first time, but as we lived and spent time together in sixty hours, they unconsciously became closer, especially when Prim and Darla literally glued us together with their innocent attitude.

And like me, they start to fall in love with this countryside, except Thresh and Rue since they live in a similar place, I guess. I can see how Ophelia enjoys every time she and Mrs. Everdeen cook for us. Marvel secretly wakes up in the morning just to catch the fresh air, Luke likes to swim in the river, Clove asks Gale to take her hunting every morning, Foxface enjoys reading in Katniss' porch while she watches our three youngest girls playing with the flowers in the garden. Darla asked me to move here – and I don't know what I should tell her.

"Am I pretty good now?" Clove walks to Cinna and demands.

"Yes, you're finally able to do the correct smile, good job Clove," Cinna nods and compliments her. And I have to bite my tongue so I don't burst out laughing.

By the way, where the hell is Katniss? I swear that she was beside me a second ago and now like a ghost she just disappeared. _The trees_, I thought about that and look up. I'm right, she already on top of the tree which furthest from wedding location. I must say that sometimes she does weird things. I walk at the base of her tree and realize that she doesn't even notice me, her gaze exploring the decorated place.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She looks down. "Nothing," and shakes her head.

I sigh and open my hands at her, gesture her to come down. She scowls but eventually jumps down and lands safely in my arms.

"You can't fool me," I whisper as I release her.

She bites her lip. "I just want to see how it looks from above," she finally scoffs.

"Well, we can put cameras above the trees, I guess," I joke as I look at the trees around us. She chuckles. "Is it as you imagined?" I ask again as I touch her braid and move it from the front side of her shoulder to her back.

"No," she shakes her head. I think she already used to my touch and so am I; we have to. "It's more beautiful than I have ever imagined," she smiles from ear to ear.

"Even though I was not in the picture?" I ask as I smile, curious with her answer. Actually, since she stood up for me from my dad I kinda… like her. I mean, for the first time, someone stand up for me to my family, you know? And I don't like her in that _way_, I just simply like her.

"Don't be silly, you are now," she punches my arm lightly. "I wish my father can see me," she then sighs and smiles sadly.

"I wish my mother could too," I circle my hand around her waist and start to lead her to walk since everybody started leaving this place.

"Thanks brute, for everything," she then playfully elbows my ribs.

"You're welcome, Girl on Fire. Just don't burn yourself tomorrow," I laugh. "So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" I ask.

"I thought no honeymoon?" her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? We have a week off after the wedding, we may as well use this as vacation," I shrug.

"But what about the reservation. Wasn't that suppose to be like, a month ago?" she asks in confusion.

"That can be arranged. Now tell me before I change my mind," I rub her waist, gesturing her to decide quickly. She's right about the reservation; if we hurry then we might still able to get a good place.

She gives it a thought. "The ruin in floating city," she finally speaks.

"Really?" I arch an eyebrow.

"You've been there?" she releases herself from my grip and stop walking as she blocks my way.

"Yes," I nod.

"What's it like?! I want to go there like since I was six, after my father told me about it!" then she suddenly jumps in her spot excitedly. Okay, again she showed me the different side of her. So until now I know that besides excelling at archery, always frowning, glaring, and scowling, Katniss Everdeen could also laugh and smile naturally, have a nervous breakdown, and even be occasionally childish. I like it though, it's adora-

"It's lovely but are you serious? There are so many other beautiful places, but you choose that? It's only a four hour train ride from here," I try to make her reconsider. I've been there and it's so-so, I mean it is nice but nothing special, it's just a ruin.

"You took the direct tour right?" she asks and I nod. "No wonder you didn't feel its beauty! I want the trail tour!" she exclaims.

"With hiking three days and three nights?" I verify. She nods quickly. "That's even more absurd," I shake my head and scoff.

She closes her mouth until her lips are drawn into a thin line, then she folds her arms. "Okay, why don't we stop arguing and you pick the place? But you know what, next time you don't have to ask me," and walks away.

"Are you mad at me?" I chase her with an arched eyebrow. "Fine, we'll go there. I text Ophelia so she arrange everything, happy?" I sigh and laugh sinisterly as I pull out my cell phone and begin texting.

"Yes!" she jumps again.

Girls.

Wait a minute? Did I just finally admit that she's a girl?

After I walk Katniss' and the ladies with Luke to her house, I return to Gale's house, take my bath and eat dinner together with the others. Cinna just reminds me that I can't see Katniss until tomorrow, on the altar. He also tells me to sleep early because tomorrow will be a long day. Believe it or not, the wedding is finally divide into three parts; morning is for the ceremony and all the guest from District 12 (yes, I told Katniss to invite them all) and families and best friends only; the afternoon is for the guests from my father and District 2. The evening is for the Capitol and tributes.

"Dude, can we talk?" I can't sleep while something still bothering me. So I roll in my bed to face Gale who busily rechecking his song list for tomorrow on the chair in front of open window.

"Sure," he nods. I get up and sit on his bed, which is right in front of where he's sitting right now. "You got a stomach-ache from the curry?" he jokes as he watches my serious expression.

I scoff to melt the atmosphere. "Look, I really appreciate your help in this wedding, and to be honest in this past week, for the first time I know how to really have a brother," I thank him sincerely.

"Okay," he smiles and shrugs with _no problem_ gesture.

"So, as... buddies, I need to know if tomorrow you'll not raise from your seat and shout _I object_, before the priest announces me and Katniss as husband and wife," I says carefully.

"Are you kidding me?" he arches an eyebrow and stands up. "I know you're stress, but just keep this cool, alright? I got your back," he says again as he walks to the wooden table in the middle of the room and puts the list there.

"I know you love her, and she loves you too," I sigh without looking at him.

Silence. Then after few seconds I hear some footsteps and he sits back down.

He plays with his fingers. "Katniss and I, we were raised as brother and sister. We spent at least four years together, every day, before she finally left for the Capitol. I know I like her, but at first she was just this… unattractive little girl who coincidently became my hunting partner and my friend. Don't get me wrong, I really cared about her even though at that time she was very thin and sad," he explains.

"I know that feeling," I nod. Not that I _like_ Katniss, she's my rival and everything, but yes, she manages to be attractive in her own way.

"But then I started missing her. She called once a month but still… And when she finally came home I realized that I really liked her. But then she told me that she already had a boyfriend, that lover boy," Gale continues. "So I pretended that I didn't care and started a relationship with Madge," he then sighs.

"Really?" I ask in mock disbelief.

"Yes, then something she can't accept happened. When she came home at her second year in Hunger Games, I took her to the woods, and I kissed her," Gale then groans and covers his face with his palms in frustration.

"She must have flipped," I laugh. I can imagine how Katniss responded at that time. I mean, she's very stubborn so it must have been really hard and devastating for Gale to fix that.

"Very. She was… mad. And blurted out that she was in love with Peeta and how I betrayed Madge," Gale laughs too and starts explaining again with hand gestures. "So I apologized the next morning and she forgave me, but she told me that she will never, ever, give her heart for someone like me," he then finally finishes his story and his tone returns to calm.

"Have you asked her again?" I clap my hand.

"Man, remember when you taught my brother two weeks ago about handling the sword and Katniss and I disappeared? I spoke to her about that, and I even tried to make her cancel this wedding," he raises his head tauntingly.

"Go on," I smirk mockingly. Hmmph, asshole.

"But she rejected me, again. She said that she lost Peeta and that successfully affected her commitment issues, and she was afraid I will hurt her too and…" Gale explains tiredly. "She still chose you, because she said you wouldn't ever do that to her," and adds as he kicks my feet.

"Are you satisfied with her answer?" I scoff and kick him back.

"At first, not really, but…" Gale folds his arms and really thought about it. "When I laid my eyes on Peeta for the first time, and so on, I don't… never like him, even though he was nice and everything. Maybe because as a man I can see true nature in other man and I know he'd hurt her," he then exhales sharply.

"What do you see in me then?" I ask curiously.

He smiles at me. "I see what Katniss needs. And that's the most important thing since I won't be able to give her that, because I love her very much but the thought of me hurting her frightens me enough not to take another step," and then pats my shoulder lightly.

"I see," I nod with satisfaction.

"Happy now? Now, get off my bed dude," Gale stands and pushes me harshly from his bed and we laugh together.

QQQ

"So what do you think girls?" Cinna finally opens the curtain which has separated me from the other girls. He spent two hours on doing my makeup and dressing me while Venia (Cinna's assistant) does my bridesmaids, the ring bearers, and the flower girl. He smiles all the time and I can't help but wonder what makes him so happy, and he also says that I can't look at the mirror before we finish.

I look at my friends and my family one by one. "Oh my God, you're all so beautiful," I say in amazement. I've never see them like this before; Cinna and his team are really amazing.

"I couldn't agree more," Cinna nod and smile proudly.

Clove, Foxface, and Madge wears champagne colored dresses which fall perfectly to their knees. What makes the difference are the dress shapes and the hairdos. Clove wears a spaghetti-strap layered overlap dress which was very flattering and great for the texture. Her hair was smoothed with a silver headband circling the top sweetly. Foxface dress is sexy conservative - I especially like the detailing of the crossover knots and pleats; her hair was half up and down with curls on the back with silver butterfly hair pin. Madge wears a simply lovely dress with transparent and glittering fabric on the chest and dark ribbons around her ribs; her hair falls perfectly in elegant curls. They're all wearing earth-toned makeup, t-strap glittering sandals, and palette petal clutch in their left hand that matched their dresses perfectly.

Darla and Prim wear the similar dresses of a soft orchid color that fell under their knees, and the bust was boned which give them great shape. There were also flowers under their breasts and their hair was tied up in swedish braid with white ribbon, and Venia put natural makeup on them – light pink blush on, lipstick, and eye shadow with a silvery touch. While Rue wore a soft blue tube top dress, with glittering caramel colored ribbon under her ribs and layered skirt, Venia applied light silver and slightly orange makeup on her pretty face while her hair fell in small curls. The three of them wore the same peep toe pumps with matching colors as their dresses.

But then I just realize that they all staring at me with their mouths open wide. "Have you even seen yourself in the mirror?" Clove manages to ask.

I arch an eyebrow and Cinna laughs. He softly grabs my shoulder and turns me until I face the giant mirror in the room.

"Oh," I gasp and cover my mouth.

All of them are beautiful, but the girl I see in the mirror is the most beautiful of all. Never in my life have I worn something with flowers or something really white and pink. But the dress I wear now is sleeveless and backless. It has a crossover knot and the bustier filled with light pink flower patterns and light green color leaf patterns, a pink rose belt circling my waist. My skirts are long and wide and have pink flower patterns on it and it's also covered with sheer and glittering fabric which made it look white but with slight pink illumination. My sandals are ankle strapped, pearly and glittering. My hair is smoothed with some waves near the tips and falls naturally around my shoulder, the left side is swept and Cinna placed a big pink rose on it. He also applied coral colored lipstick, pink blush, and earth color with slight golden glitter for eye shadow. I have no idea how he was able to make my skin look so flawless, brighter, and even glowing.

(**A/N:** If you want to see Katniss real wedding dress you can search it with this keyword _Atelier Aimée bride gown in the garden of the dreams, _it's really beautiful! I want one myself!)

Somehow Cinna managed to make me look playful, innocent, but also graceful at the same time. I look like a 17 years old girl.

"You look like a princess Katniss," Prim croaks.

"T-totally," Rue stammers and laughs.

"Your dad would be really proud," then my mom, with her green long dress moves towards me. She carefully reaches for my right hand and hooks on a lovely pearl bracelet there. I remember it's a gift from my dad as her wedding present, her most important treasure. "This is your lucky charm today," she then kisses my right palm softly like she always did before my dad died.

I'm speechless. "I love you," I sob even though my tears aren't flowing and I pull her into a whole heart hug.

"I love you too," she laughs and sobs too as she hugs me tightly and kisses my temple.

"Aw," Prim runs at us and we welcome her joyfully into our group hug.

"Don't cry; it'll ruin our makeup," Foxface chokes back her tears as she smiles calmly and separates us gently.

Then the door open. "Okay ladies, you better get to your positions and observe your tracks since the guest is here, and don't worry about the bride since I'll escort her-" Gale bursts in with his dark green tux which shimmers slightly under the light. He looks very handsome. He stops talking and literally turns into stone when he notices me. "Holy shit – no, I mean, _wow_!" he looks like he just enchanted. All of us laugh. He then walks towards me and looks at me from head to toe. "Cato, you asshole," he then shakes his head in frustration and all of us can't help but laugh out loud. Darla even almost fell from her wheelchair if only Clove hadn't watched her closely.

"Okay everyone, come on," my mother leads the party to leave the dressing room, only leaving me with Cinna and Gale.

"What?" I arch an eyebrow at Gale as I sit down because he's still watching me closely while biting his bottom lip.

"I'm speechless Kat," he says.

"Thank you," Cinna leans at him and says mockingly.

"You are very welcome Cinna," Gale laughs and pats his shoulder.

"Okay, now I'll check everything last minute, and get you both a tranquilizer," Cinna then looks at us in turn before he finally leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

"Oh my God you're getting married!" then Gale suddenly makes a circle in his place and bursts out laughing louder like when we were kids.

"I know," I laugh back. "Hey, calm down before you hurt yourself," then tug the tip of his tuxedo. He stops spinning and grins widely at me. Then suddenly, there's a light knock on door.

"Come in," I respond.

The door opens and both Gale and I stiffen at the same time. "Hello," It's Peeta in a black tux with red line on its collar. He looks good, as usual. And he stares at me in amazement, like the others.

"What are you doing here?" finally Gale demands coldly.

"I figured out I can say congratulations in person before the ceremony starts, since we were really close too," Peeta closes the door behind him and answers calmly.

"Okay, thank you, Peeta, for coming here today. Your blessing was very important," I nod before Gale starts screaming at him and shoves him outside. Violence is the last thing I want in my perfect day.

Peeta nods at me. "Can I have a word with her?" then he puts his palms in his pockets and turns bravely at Gale.

"Not a chance," Gale stands in front of me in reflex and I can see anger flash in his eyes.

"Please," Peeta then looks back at me and I sense pleading in his tone.

I know right before he even beg that I couldn't say no. "Wait outside, Gale," I sigh.

"Hell no!" Gale turns and yells at me. He doesn't mean to be rude… he just really angry at Peeta.

"I'll scream if something happens, savvy?" I arch an eyebrow at him and give him a threatening look. He finally nods after sometime and glares at Peeta as he walks out.

"Is this your way for making me jealous and come back to you?" Suddenly, Peeta dashes at me and I stand up instinctively.

"What?" I almost trip in my gown and fall backwards.

"If it is, you succeeded. Can we go now?" he explains and looks very devastated.

"I beg your pardon? I thought I made it clear in the phone," I say nervously. I try to hide the bitter feeling; that he was supposed to be the one who was waiting outside on the altar right now, not my current fiancé.

"_Is the headline true?" Peeta's voice was angry when I say hi to him on the phone about a week ago in Cato's house._

"_You make a very far and expensive phone call just for that? Should I be honored?" I scoffed and tried to keep my mind calm. He called me just to ask that? Should I be happy? Is there some hope for me? Wait a minute… _Don't fall for him again, Katniss, imagine what you've been through with him, the pain, the tears, and what Cato gives and offers you!

"_Katniss!" he exclaimed._

"_It's in Capitol Today, of course it's true," I groaned and inhaled deeply._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked desperately._

"_I don't need to explain everything. You made it clear that you don't love me anymore," I said in confusion and look around cautiously, I hope nobody's eavesdropping._

"_I do! I still love you!" he yelled and I imagined him pulling his hair irritably._

"_Shame on you, Peeta. Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?" I asked. The only thing left for him in me was… hatred. "Why don't you go to Jasmine? I'll send you the invitation as soon as possible, okay? Bye," and after that I hung up._

"Just tell me that you still love me," the present Peeta practically begs me.

"Peeta, you still have Jasmine," I shake my head firmly.

"I'll do anything for you, even if that means I have to leave Jasmine," then he suddenly closes the distance between us and pulls me into his arms.

"Then why did you cheat on me in the first place?" I push him away in disgust, and because I was afraid that he would ruin my makeup and my dress.

"I got very distracted and tired of your freaking anger at that time, okay?" he explains sadly and I can see tears start to build in his eyes. Of course he will start crying. That was and will always be his ultimate weapon to melt my heart, but I'm sorry Peeta, it will not work anymore, at least not now.

"That's not a reason, Peeta," I say coldly. "I loved you, I gave you everything, and if you really loved me then you wouldn't have done that. You think I didn't see you having sex with Jasmine?" I ask with my shaky voice. "I'm sorry; you already had your chance to make me happy but you blew it. I just can't trust you anymore, no matter what feelings I still have for you," I add before he's able to open his mouth.

His lips draw into thin line, I know that he didn't expect that I saw him with Jasmine and that reasoning is good enough to make him go. "My mother is sick. She broke down yesterday, and the doctor said that there's nothing we can do about it." But of course he stays in his place and finds another reason to counter attack me. A tear slides down on his cheek and he quickly wipes it.

My knees weaken. "I see, I'm sorry to hear that, I will… pray for her and see her later when I get the chance," after that I sit and try to maintain my calmness. "Now, can you please leave?" I point to the door as I see through his eyes seriously.

He just stares at me and I have to look away before I change my mind. "You look very beautiful," I'm so relieved when he finally sighs and turns around to leave the room.

"Oh my lord, Katniss.."

"Are you alright?"

Just three seconds after he left, Cinna and Gale enter the room with panic and concern on their faces. They're probably afraid that I'll suddenly call off the wedding.

"Of course I am," I scoff nervously. My hands are still shaking and I have to clutch them.

"Good," Cinna exhales in relief. "Ten minutes Gale," He hands two small bottles to Gale who nods to him. "I'll see you outside pretty thing," he smiles brightly at me before he finally goes outside.

"Cinna give us this. He said it will help us relax," Gale hands a bottle to me.

I open it hastily and drink the content carefully. "Tequila?" I ask as I cough at the sharp and strong taste on my tongue.

"Just small doze; we'll be fine," Gale laughs at my clumsiness and drinks his. "You want to talk about it?" after that he eyes me worriedly.

"No, no," I shake my head. "Let's get going," I stands up. Gale nods and offers me his arm, and helps me walk downstairs. The guests, who coincidently see us, well, _me_, stop to stare at me while their mouths open widely. Am I really that enchanting?

"Don't let him get into you," Gale says as we wait for our turn behind the wall before the aisle.

My bridesmaids are preparing to walk down the aisle with the groomsmen. Thresh manages to steal a glance to me and mumbles a simple _beautiful_ with thumbs up to me. He wears an elegant cream tux like the other groomsmen. He will walk first with Clove, second is Luke with Foxface, and third is Marvel with Madge. Rue will enter after them and start throwing / spraying / whatever flowers, then behind her will be Darla and Prim as the ring bearers. And the last, me and Gale. Poor Cato, I can see him wait nervously on the front seat with my mother and his father.

"I'm just really nervous," I turn at Gale and tell him the truth as Peeta disappears from my head momentarily.

"That's the truth?" Gale arches an eyebrow.

"What if I fall? Oh God, there are so many guest," I almost faint as I take another peek outside. What if I trip and make a fool of myself or worse, Cato, who's being really kind at me lately and pay for everything!

"Okay, here," Gale laughs as he reaches my shoulder. "Relax. Just imagine you're swimming right now and the waves are rocking your body gently," he starts to rock me softly.

"Wuussssh," I exhale sharply and follow his rhythm.

"Yes, that's it," he takes my palms and spreads it above my head until it turns again to my side.

"Katniss, we almost up, this is your bouquet," Rue walks to us and hands me the neatly arranged flowers.

"Thank you, Rue," I say as I watch my bouquet. It's arranged with different shades of pink roses and herbs, all of them held with a thin white ribbon and it smells awfully good.

"Wish me luck!" Rue squeals as she runs back to Prim and Darla.

"Always," I yell at her.

Prim smiles happily at me and waves, I smile back at her and give her a far kiss with my palms. The anthem starts and all of us start to move in unison one by one, like when we practiced.

"I'm so happy for you," Gale squeezes my right palm that's tucked into the crook of his left elbow.

"You'll find someone and she'll be better than me," I squeeze back.

"Definitely," he nods surely and jokes.

I look into his eyes. "I love you, Gale. You're my best friend in this whole wide world," I say wholeheartedly. I think this marriage has made me more emotional.

"I love you too," he looks through my eyes and I know he says it sincerely.

"Now," Cinna approaches us and smiles assuredly at us.

"Okay," Gale nods at him. "Ready? Just hold on tightly to me," he then stands tall and before I can protest he's already dragging me down to the aisle. I sigh as I tighten my grip at him and try to smile sincerely to everybody. I've never had asthma attack but I feel as if I can have one now. He smiles brightly at me and I sense courage start to fill me and I can finally walk confidently with him.

The choir sings beautifully and as I look around everybody is looking at me and smiling at me, and for the first time I see no stigma, no disgust in their eyes, as if they forget my real identity as a girl from Seam. I can't help but to wonder at the wedding decoration. The chairs and the table covered with white glimmering cloth and pink ribbon. There are white paper lanterns and cranes in different colors hanging on the trees around us. There's a canopy above the altar with leaves and peonies, and... There're so many beautiful things I can't describe.

I feel like I'm in wonderland, and somehow I know that my dad is watching me from heaven.

Everybody sits perfectly in their position, our families sit in front row, I can see my mother and Ophelia cry in joy, and for the first time I laugh and smile happily at them as I wave my bouquet. I caught a glimpse of Peeta and he sits with Jasmine, sick. His expression is like he's looking at a _zombitch_ (a bitchy zombie) right now.

Finally Gale and I arrive at the altar. He hands me to Cato, and I'm… speechless. I didn't really pay attention at the groom before, but now…

He really gorgeous, so beautiful, I don't even recognize him. He wears a dark brown tuxedo with a silky white shirt and ivory vest and tie. The tux reveals his figure perfectly, his hair is combed back neatly so I can see clearly his ocean blue eyes; the orbs are bluer than ever. Crap, I hope my mouth doesn't drop.

He smiles softly at me as he takes my hand and leads me onto the altar, facing the priest that looks so fatherly. His grip is firm and gentle at the same time, and suddenly I'm glad that he's the one who stands by my side. If this was Peeta he would have been really nervous and I would have been the one who had to pretend to be brave and strong and assure him that we're going to be okay. But with Cato I finally feel safe and I feel like a normal girl that can feel weak sometimes and needs protection, needs someone who's confident enough to stand tall for both of us and holds me tightly so I would never fall.

**A/N****:** This is where you leave review, and I hope you guys like it!


	9. The Vow, part 2

**A/N:** So sorry for the long update guys! Class and assignments kept me busy and now I have a part time job too so I need to manage my time carefully. But don't worry, I promise you I'll update at least once in 4/5 days or max once in a week. So I hope you'll be patient enough ^_^. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and alerts, it's really lovely. Thanks to **DragonDaemon93** this chapter is finally finished safe and sound, she's my hero :D

**Disclaimer**: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**The Vow: Part 2**

I sit between my father and Mrs. Everdeen, and even though I look very calm, I'm nervous as hell. I look around at the guests and I know that if I screw this up, I'll be screwing my life and Katniss' forever. I try to catch a glimpse of her but I don't find her. Instead I just find our groomsmen and bridesmaids preparing for their entrance. I see lover boy in the 4th row, sitting with his girlfriend and he looks rather devastated. I wonder if something happened. I also see Glimmer on the 7th row with my mentor / superior, Brutus.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine as usual," my father pats my shoulder. "I locked Arthur up far away from here; he can't crash your holy ceremony," he adds and that successfully makes me laugh. I can't still believe he's sitting here at my wedding and giving me a pep talk. The anthem starts. "Off you go," he pushes my back and I can feel my body stand automatically. As I stand on the altar and look at the end of the aisle, the first wave of groomsmen and bridesmaids walk in.

Thresh looks great as usual as he smiles to everybody, and Clove… I can't believe that Cinna did this miracle on her. She looks beautiful and girly as she walks confidently on Thresh's arm. She's even able to give decent smile to everyone; her bitchy image just disappeared. Second are Luke and Foxface. Both of them look very handsome and beautiful and vulnerable. I can't help but wonder if they would be an easy target for mutts. From how Luke steals a glance at Foxface, I know that he's secretly admiring her. Third are Marvel and Madge. Now this couple seems balanced; Marvel walks with raised chin and a cocky smile as he looks to the guest while Madge walks gracefully as she smiles softly.

Then Rue walk in and I can't help but grin because she looks really pretty. She smiles sheepishly to the guests as she sprays her flower petals from her wooden basket. Behind her follows our sister who looks extremely beautiful and innocence, both girls glowing in pink and grinning widely. I gulp as I feel a sob start to build in my throat because I somehow see that Darla is walking, not in her wheelchair. She also looks very happy and I'm glad I can give her joy like this. Do you see us now mom? I'm getting married, Dad's sitting and smiling proudly, Darla is floating through the isle, and Arthur hasn't burnt anything.

Finally Gale walks in with Katniss. Wait… is that Katniss? _Don't be silly Cato, of course it Katniss_! I gulp again but for a different reason, and I feel the air around me get warmer.

I recognize her even though she looks so different; she's beautiful. I remember her at the 76th ball when she loosened her hair and at the time I thought that she looked the prettiest, but I was wrong. The dress she's wearing now wraps her body perfectly. The bustier makes her look sexy, the skirt makes her look gorgeous, and the flowers make her look innocence and younger. I love her hair; it falls perfectly, and she wears makeup that helps enhance her natural beauty. She waves at my aunt and her mother and her smile is enchanting. Cinna, thank you! Oh God, did I just say all of that?

_Close your mouth Cato! Don't drool! Don't drool!_

Gale hands her to me and I can see that she's as stunned as I was with her, and I'm glad because that means I must be really charming right now. I take her hand softly and lead her to the altar carefully.

"My brothers and sisters, we gather here today to celebrate two souls become one," the priest starts his speech. I don't really listen to him because I'm busy glancing at Katniss. Damnit! She's perfect! She stares at the priest calmly but I know she's nervous because she tightly clutches her bouquet and my palm. "If there is anyone in this holy ceremony who does not agree for these two souls to be together, please raise." This part of speech finally able to catch my attention again.

I look around and I'm relieved because no one stands. If lover boy somehow manages to find his courage and stand, I will knock him out easily, but if it's Gale… Phew, thank God he remains on his seat. He grins at me and winks as he raises a thumb.

"Cato, are you willing to take Katniss as your wife?" the priest asks me. Cinna has organized it so Katniss and I can take our own pledge since he says that it'll be more beautiful, and he didn't allow us to tell our pledge to one another until the ceremony because it'll be more sacred.

"I do. I take you, Katniss, to be my wife, loving you now and as you grow and develop into all God intends," I look into Katniss' eyes, and to tell you the truth, I'm drawn into those intense gray orbs. "I will love you when we are together and when we are apart, when our lives are at peace and when they are in turmoil, when I am proud of you and when I am disappointed in you, in times of rest and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfil them," I continue softly then glance at Darla as she handed me the ring. "From the depth of my soul, I will seek to be open and honest with you," after that I gently put the ring on Katniss' finger.

"And Katniss, are you willing to take Cato as your husband?" the priest ask again, breaking our eye contact. She looks as if she's holding her breath. She then hands her bouquet to Rue and takes the ring from Prim.

"I do. I love you Cato, as I love no other. All that I am, I will share with you. I take you to be my husband through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever," she says her pledge without hesitation. The pledge surprises me. It's simple but contains everything and is very genuine. After that she takes my palm and slips the wedding ring onto my finger. She looks up at me and smiles brightly.

Oh man, if this is not a fake wedding I would love to get laid with her. What? You think I'm pervert? I'm just a man with needs. She turns me on and also other hundreds of men in here.

"With this I hereby pronounce you as husband and wife," the priest makes a cross with his right arm into thin air. "You may kiss your bride," he smiles at me

Oh yes, I'm glad he said that since I can't wait to taste those pinkish shiny lips, and clearly I will not kiss them just once!

QQQ

His pledge was very beautiful and somewhat sincere; it mesmerized me. And his eyes... I hold my breath unconsciously. He's a really good actor, and I'm worried about my own pledge; it's short but I put all my thought into it.

Eventually I'm able to blurt out my pledge and give him the wedding ring. Our rings are very simple; 22K gold with a tiny diamond in the centre and carved with our name in it. But I like it very much since it's a classic model; Ophelia chose it perfectly. When the priest announces us as husband and wife my heart beats hard.

I'm a married woman now.

When he announces that the groom can kiss his bride, I turn into a statue. I can't help but want to kiss those red sensual lips that always smirk at me. Cato and I have agreed on open mouth kissing in this situation because people around us would start to wonder why we never kiss each other. We made up some reason, saying that it's not like us to show too much public affection before we marry. So it's time to show them.

He puts his arms on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders in reflex. He leans down and I lift my head and close my eyes. Musk dangerously fills my nose, and I feel something supple consuming my lips and sends hot breath inside my mouth. His lips genuinely move over mine; I shudder and kiss him back, and it strangely doesn't feel awkward like I imagined. It feels… somewhat right. I hear everybody around us start clapping. And I open my eyes as he pulls away, almost disappointed but I manage to hide it. It's been so long since someone's kissed me, and I'll be lying if I say I don't miss the sensation.

Cato's cheeks are flushed like mine, and suddenly he puts his right hand behind my neck and pulls me closer into another kiss. I let him and hug his shoulders as he takes my lips in his again. Everybody start _whooo_ing and whistling at us. The second kiss lasts longer than the first; it's more passionate but we can still control ourselves, and when he pulls away I thought it's over but then he lean again and gives two quick playful kisses on my lips. The guests and I start laughing as the third kiss lands on my lips and he eventually pulls away.

I look around and start smiling. Everybody is standing and clapping, some of them crying, and the joyful atmosphere is very thick. And oh God, I just kissed my arch enemy on the lips!

Cato takes my arm and we start walking hand in hand down the aisle as the guests start showering us with petals and congratulating us. "I never imagined that you could look so beautiful as you do right now," Cato says as he waves confidently.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I wave my bouquet and grin. Thankfully Foxface realizes that Cato will start to drag me soon so she told Rue to quickly hand me the bouquet before I start stepping onto the aisle. "You look very handsome too," I squeeze his hand.

"Of course!" he smirks at me and his cocky attitude is back.

After the choir start playing, the next few hours went by with the guests congratulating us one by one. They comment how we're perfect for each other; they compliment our look, thank us for inviting them and pray the best for us. But then I just realize that not all the guests congratulate us. I can't find Peeta and Jasmine or remember them talking to us.

"Lovely," Cato's father says, impressed as he watches me twirl in front of him.

"Thank you," I laugh as he opens his arms and I step in to hug him.

"Can I release your brother now?" he arches an eyebrow at Cato.

"Yeah, why not?" Cato shrugs. I think it's a bit cruel how he and his father locked Arthur up somewhere, but it's probably for the best since we'll never know what Arthur would have done if he had joined the ceremony earlier.

"I'll order the guard to keep their eyes on him and make him stay away from the alcohol," the old man smiles widely at us. Cato nods in concern but I smile back at his father to show my agreement.

Finally lunch comes and we spend our time sitting as different people go to the stage and give some words for us.

They all leave different impressions; weird, warm, sweet, arrogant, and many others. But Gale's speech is the one which really leaves a deep impression in my heart.

"I never knew my father," he starts and everybody goes silent. "But since I hung out with Katniss, I finally knew the feeling to have one, even though it was only for a brief moment," he continue as his eyes wonder to the forest. I wonder to the past too. I remember when we were small; spending our time every day and never being apart. I remember when I met him for the first time and he misheard my name as _Catnip;_ I remember he taught me how to make snares and I taught him how to hunt; how my father taught us how to survive in wilderness.

"I admire him very much, I look up to him. The old man loved me like his own son, and I even called him Dad, too. And there's a lesson in life that's marked in my mind and always will. He said: a true love can be only found when given. That's why the real unconditional love can only found from a mother to her child, or from God to us humans," he finally looks at us back with warmth in his eyes, something I see rarely in him. I remember how Gale always looked at my father longingly and gleefully at the same time; how the fourteen year old boy always listened to his every word closely and do as he said. I remember the three of us swimming and fishing in the river and then eating together around the fire as we sang and danced. It's not Prim or I that inherited our father's remarkable voice, it was Gale.

"I love you, Katniss, and I know that I'm not the only one who feels that way. And because I truly love you, I've let you go to Cato who I know can give anything you need, things that I and any other guy can't. That's why, now I would like propose a toast for my best friend Katniss and her new husband, Cato. May the odds always be in your favor, and may you both have lot of cute loud babies!" he then lifts his champagne and the guest start laughing as he prays for Cato and I. I look around and found the guests drink for us, Cato and I do the same and drink our glasses; this table was officially booked for only both of us.

When Gale steps down from the stage, Cato helps me stand on my feet so I can walk to Gale. He smiles at me as I open my arms, then he dashes forward, grabs my waist and twirls with me in his arms. We laugh and the guests start clapping for us as I begin to cry. He put me down, pulls me into a brotherly hug and calms me. I don't know why but with him I sense that my father is very close to us right now; to me.

"You okay, now?" Gale asks in concern. I was still crying so Cinna decided to take me to the dressing room so I could take my time and steady myself.

"I just… I really miss him," I force a smile and wipe my tears.

"I'm sure he watching us right now. He's probably announcing proudly in heaven _hey, that's my daughter down there_!" Gale helps me wipe them and cheers me up.

I nod and chuckle. After sometime I finally calm down and Cinna easily reapplies my makeup.

"Hey, Firegirl," Cato welcomes me when I return into our table.

"Hey, brute," I smile gently at him.

He takes my hand and pulls me into a light hug. "Sorry, I wanted to check on you but then we'll be irresponsible hosts, right?" he whispers as he kisses my forehead.

I blush when I thought about how we kissed after our pledge and quickly banish the thought. "Yeah," I nod and release myself from him.

At the end of the day I throw the bouquet, and the lucky one who catches it is… Greasy Sae!

XXX

The sun already set and I just finish changing my clothes in boy's dressing room. I look at my reflection and he looks back at me in satisfaction. I wear more comfortable clothes for tonight's reception; black pants, a black shirt, a dark green tie, and a dark glittering blazer. My spiky hair is back.

I take a glance to the party below, outside my window. I see a glimpse of white hair followed by a bunch colorful heads. "Crap, President Snow is here," I groan as I fasten my belt.

"You best be off now," Luke says. He's busy trying to button his new shirt.

"Is he with the Press?" Marvel asks as he wears his tie.

"Yes, only three! You're right about choosing this place for your wedding," Thresh informs us.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys downstairs. Don't drink too much okay?" I pat Thresh's shoulder and leave the room.

"Yes future daddy," I can hear all of them say in unison and I almost trip from the top of the stairs. What future dad? Oh yeah, they don't know that Katniss and I are just platonic roommates and in their mind we supposed to have a baby… really soon.

"He's here," Katniss meets me outside.

"Wow, you look fierce," I eye her from head to toe. She wears something like a bright red mermaid dress with only one shoulder. There's lace circling around her chest and her shoulder blade and her hair is tied up in a side ponytail. I glance at her glossy scarlet lips and quickly turn my gaze.

"You don't like it?" she asks in confusion.

"On the contrary, you're fascinating," I smirk at her. Cinna's done a wonderful job again, he successfully changed Katniss image from innocent to hot.

"Watch this," she suddenly smiled at me and start twirling.

My mouth drops as the tip of the dress starts flickering and burning. "_Whooo_! You have real fire in your dress? Cinna you're genius!" I clap my hands excitedly as she finally stops moving and I have to hold her arm so she doesn't fall.

"I just want to congratulate both of you in behalf of Capitol," President Snow shakes our hands when we finally welcome him in person.

"Thank you sir, for your time," Katniss nods firmly. Damn, this is a party, her party, why does she always be so stern?

"Enjoy your evening," I smile widely and pat President Snow's shoulder.

"Certainly," he pats mine too, laughs lightly, and walks to the crowd.

"Are you crazy?" Katniss eyes widen.

"What?" I give her a questioning look.

"You just patted our president!" she blurts.

"Relax and enjoy the party!" I groan. "Come on, my stomach's rumbling for food," I took her palm in mine and start dragging her to the catering table.

After our plates are filled with a decent amount of food, we start looking for some place to sit. Katniss suddenly drags me to her mentor's table and to tell you the truth I'm not really happy about her idea since Haymitch always smells weird, like Arthur – both of them always have an alcohol mixed with barf smell, and, Effie Trinket sit with him. Well, since they're a couple, I guess that's a normal thing but I just can't imagine how Haymitch can stand a… creature like Effie.

"So, there'll be fire tonight for both of you, right?" Effie blurts out as soon as Katniss and I take our place. See?

"I'm sorry, what?" I pretend to misheard her, while Katniss gives her a questioning look, completely lost by Effie words.

"Leave them alone, Effie," Haymitch chews on his meat slowly. I think he's sober tonight but somehow it makes him look unhappy and grumpy.

"This is your first night and you'll going honeymoon, right? I hope you enjoy the _ride_," Effie says teasingly and winks, ignoring Haymitch.

"Oh, that _ride_," Katniss blushes slightly and I can't help but scoff since she looks like a twelve years old who just find out about what sex means.

"We surely will," I nod and covered my mouth so I'll stop laughing. "Hey Katniss, pass the ketchup," finally I decide to turn my attention to another things since thinking about Effie's _ride_ is very distracting and tempting. Crap, I need to cool my head later.

"You don't have pet names yet?" Effie whines.

"Huh?" at this point I really thought that I misheard her.

"Effie, tend to your own business," Haymitch groans and rolls his eyes.

"Like honey, darling, or something. I know that both of you were always trying to kill each other before, but now you married, be more romantic!" Effie claps her hands excitedly. Well, actually she's right. It'll be weird if I call Katniss only by her usual name since everybody calls her that. Girl on Fire doesn't count since it's a nickname.

"Umm, we're a bit picky actually," I quickly make up a reason since Katniss is just dumbfound and extremely unhelpful in this situation. "I tried to call her _princess_ but she said to shove it," I add as I look at Katniss, hoping that she understands what I mean and follows my scenario.

"Well, that's cheesy," she waves her hand as she shook her head and laughs to Effie. Phew, so somehow our brain is connected.

"But if it's Cato who call me a princess, I think I hold on to that," Effie suddenly flirts at me and I spontaneously laugh, because it's in my nature to feel proud about myself when someone compliment me (that's a compliment right?) and I can't belief that Effie just teased me!

"Shut up and finish your dinner, okay?" Haymitch shoots a glare at her and none of us talk anymore.

We enjoy the entertainment as we eat. The stage was filled with the choir at morning, in afternoon it was my dad's fellow turn – which made me really bored and I almost fell from my seat because I was sleep for a few minutes, and finally tonight… Gale and his band, our main event. I must say, they really good! I mean, at first and because I never saw them practice I thought that they will be adequate, but now… I clap until my hands go numb when a song finishes because they are incredible!

"Why is lover boy still here?" I eye the guy suspiciously. He sits with his girlfriend Jasmine who looks really pretty tonight. Gale told me that he saw Katniss before the ceremony and I really want to know what they spoke about. But this is not the right time and well, Katniss still married me. I wonder why he chose Jasmine over Katniss though. How could you just throw three years of relationship over an unknown beauty? Jasmine is really pretty and yeah she looks really gentle, but if I was lover boy, I'd prefer Katniss, because she has this unique beauty (which I realized recently). She has guts but is also adorable, and she really excels and is very passionate in her job.

"How should I know?" my wife shrugs. Yeah, wife. The thought makes my skin crawl but also makes me… happy.

"Okay guys, we will take five or ten," Gale talks from stage and I can hear almost every girl around me protest. Huh, he'll clearly find no difficulties in finding a girlfriend. Gale laughs; he clearly enjoy the attention. "But of course, it'll be a waste if this stage is empty. So for any guest who wants to sing, give songs to our bride and groom, you will be very welcome to come up here," he then talk to the microphone again and looks to the crowd.

To my surprise, and definitely him, lover boy stands and walks to the stage. I scoff, is he really that brave to start some trouble with me?

"May I?" lover boy asks to Gale when he's finally on stage and both of them stand side by side.

I don't have to look at Gale twice to notice that he's a little tense right now, but trying to hide it for the sake of image to the guests. "Sure. The band will assist you," he then hands lover boy the mic and jumps down.

Lover boy turns to the band for a minute; I guess he settles the song with them. Then he looks back at the crowds and clears his throat. "Good evening everyone, my name is Peeta Mellark. I came up here to sing a song for Katniss as her wedding present and because I know that I've been very evil to her lately, and this is my apology," he says as he look straight to the girl beside me.

I glance at Katniss. She forces a smile and tries to relax.

Finally, lover boy start singing. And I definitely know this song, Painting Flowers by All Time Low.

_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder,  
Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
Such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," I scoff sarcastically.

_When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you.  
Show my cards,  
Gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

"That's not an apology, it's a cover proposal as in _give me one more chance_," somehow Gale's able to sneak behind me and my bride. He drinks his mineral water in one gulp and crushes the plastic bottle with his fingers.

I couldn't agree more with him. I turn my head to Jasmine and can't help but to feel sorry for her. The young woman looks confused, awkward, and hurt at the same time. She occasionally looks down to her knees and I know that she grips her glass tightly.

"Guys, leave him be," Katniss scolds us both and I roll my eyes.

Finally, lover boy stop singing and my turn is coming. I stand.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asks me in confusion.

"Just watch," I smirk at her and keep walking.

"Cato!" she calls me but I ignore her.

I wait until lover boy step down from the stage so I can smirk cockily at him before I finally conquer the stage.

QQQ

My heart is beating so fast. For a moment I thought that my newly husband will walk to my ex and break his neck. Thank God he didn't; he just smirks at him and gets on the stage. I wonder what he'll do. Well, not really, actually. Since it's Cato I'm sure that he's planning a counter attack. He walks to the band and asking for something. After that he takes a seat in front of the microphone with an acoustic guitar in his arms.

"Hello guys, thanks for coming here today to celebrate out wedding," he smile to everyone as he checks the guitar. Everybody is clapping and shouting different things, and most girls who I recognize from Catniss fan club (and some guys) come forward but are decent enough to stand behind my table. Except Prim who takes Cato's seat, while Gale's already disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Prim in confusion.

"And lover boy, thank you very much for your present, we got the message perfectly," then Cato nod to Peeta with mock seriousness. I glance to my ex who sits with his current girlfriend; he looks awkward and poor Jasmine, she looks conflicted.

"Are you kidding me? This is the main treat!" Prim shouts excitingly at me, and for a moment I forgot how old she is. I decide to ignore her and the other girls who start whining over my husband and focus my attention back to Cato.

"Now, this is also my present to my new beautiful wife," suddenly his voice changes deeper and turns serious. "I know that I've been so hard on you before, and even cruel. But with this song I hope you can understand how I feel about you now, and forever," he then looks straight into my eyes and stresses the last two words.

I gulp. What will he sing?

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

He starts singing and like I knew, in contrast of his brutal, look he has a sweet voice. He always stepped onto the stage every time he got the chance in a Hunger Games event, to show off and make ladies swoon for him. I swear I can hear some girl tributes start to faint around me.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Oh my God, he really good at picking his songs, Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I even… Well, I admit I'm kind of drawn into his charisma right now.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay!_

I hear a sob next to me and find Prim (and also other girls) start shedding their tears. "Why are you crying?" I arch an eyebrow at her and look around me in confusion.

"You're so lucky," Prim sniffles as she wipes her tears with her handkerchief.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Well, I have to admit again, that I can sense the message Cato delivers for me in this song. It doesn't take love to understand it. He's basically just telling me that he'll stay by my side as my partner / platonic roommate / friends – or whatever you want to call it, always.

The song is over and the loudest cheers and claps I hear today come from the guests. Cato jumps from the stage coolly (show off), and walks at me with smile across his face. I can't help but blush and bite my lips so I won't scream! His acting is too perfect! Too real!

"Do you get that, Fire Girl?" he suddenly kneels in front of me and I don't know what to do. My mind's blank.

"You better stick to that song or I'll shoot you," finally I'm able to speak something.

"You can shoot my heart anytime you want," and before I can respond he suddenly takes my palms in his and kiss them.

And the guests have gone wild! And I can feel my cheeks are burning, damn!

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Gale suddenly bursts in on the stage with… Clove? They're singing Marry you by Bruno Mars in a duet and Cato laughs as he pulls me to my feet and twirls me around playfully. I laugh at his spontaneous act and the guests start dancing with us.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

"Nice act," I whisper as Cato circles his hands around my waist.

"I know," he proudly smirks at me.

"I had no idea that Clove has a nice voice," I look to the stage and find Clove and Gale really enjoying singing the song together, and they even improvise as they holding each other hands.

"I had no idea she could even hold hands like that," Cato sounds confused and when I look at him he looks stunned as he watches both our friends on the stage.

"What?" I ask.

"No," he shakes his head quickly. I prefer to let it go and dance more with him. When the song is over I let go gently.

"Where are you going?" he protests as I walk away.

"Ladies room," I answer plainly.

"Need a help with lifting that dress?" he suddenly winks at me.

"I think I can handle this myself but thanks for the offer," I arch my eyebrow teasingly. He scoffs. "I'll be back in a minute," and before he can say something I wave at him and walk away, disappearing behind the guest.

The toilet is of course in the main building, left side from the hall, which now is empty. Or at least, almost empty. I stand still as I watch a couple arguing. Really, I should've turned away but I just freeze there.

"You can't do this to me, Peeta!" Jasmine manages to talk between her sobs. Her face is red and wet from the tears. She looks really hurt and I can't help but pity her. I remember I looked like her when Peeta broke up with me.

"I know, it's just that…" Peeta starts talking, and it somehow upsets me. "I don't want to lie to you and hurt you. If we'll continue this relationship that means that we'll be pretending and you may be happy, but I'm not…" he adds as he begs to Jasmine. _Ouch_.

"How could you even talk like that?" Jasmine shoves his hands away when he's about to touch her.

"Don't you feel bad for me?" Peeta inquires.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! I'm so stupid!" Jasmine pulls her hair wildly and screams in frustration. Well, I can't agree more. Peeta always says something so absurd, but we (me and Jasmine) love him too much at that we can't see the truth and start blaming ourselves. And suddenly, while she pulling her hair and pacing the room she caught me from the corner of her eyes. I know right at that moment that I'm in trouble. "Eavesdrop much?" she glares at me. "Happy aren't you?"

_Uh oh_. "Look, I'm really sorry, Jasmine." An apology is the first thing comes to my mind. Meanwhile she starts walking at me with a raised chin and a very unfriendly expression which I didn't imagine would ever show in her beautiful and kind face. "Why don't you come with me and relax yourself?" I ask nervously as she stops in front of me.

She eyes me from head to toe. "This is your party, you should be celebrating, not cheering me up! Besides, you love it right? You're just a bitch that likes to play at other people feelings?" She suddenly pushes my shoulder rudely with her right hand.

My mouth drops open. I'm shocked she did that! "Hey-" keep calm Katniss, she's emotional right now.

"First you broke Peeta and then you beg him to come back. He already mine and you stole him back by using this wedding and that cheap dress and makeup of yours!" she pushes me again, this time harder and with both hands.

"He's the one who's ditching me for you so you don't have to worry about it!" I shove her hands and point to Peeta with my index finger. My voice is raising and before I realize, I start to run out patience.

"That's not what I see right now!" Jasmine shouts at me. Oh God, she looks really different.

"Jasmine, Katniss…" Peeta calls us nervously, but from his expression I know that he's afraid about this heated situation. Well, it's all thanks to you Peeta.

I almost shout back to Jasmine about Peeta always being a jerk and she should calm down and etc when suddenly…

"Don't you dare use my name and her in one sentence!" she yells angrily to her boyfriend / ex / whatever. "I know from the very first place you just a whore! Argh! I should've let the mutts kill you in the first place!" then she turns back at me and slaps me.

Wait what? Slap?

"What did you just say!" I caress my left cheek which is burning from the stinging pain and hardly maintain my logic.

"You heard me!" but then she jumps at me and starts beating me.

"Gah!" I yelp as she starts clawing me. I manage to push her away harshly. "Let me go or I burn you!" I warn.

"I love to see you try bitch!" she lets out a battle cry and attacks me again.

Okay, that's it! I want to beat her too when I knew that she's Peeta girlfriend after all! We kick, we punch, we slap, pulling each other hair, and spitting. I never remember Jasmine been this strong and this vicious in training camp. She even managed to throw me until I landed in the table, breaking the glass with my body. She then pulls me again and shoves me to the ground, lands above me and starts choking me.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Peeta runs at us and tries to pull Jasmine from me but the bitch elbows his crotch harshly and the next thing I know Peeta cries in pain as he fall to the ground.

Meanwhile I manage to bite Jasmine palm. She screams and lets me go in reflex. I use the chance to kick her from behind, roll her next to me and it's my turn to sit above her and beating her. My hair is spread widely around my shoulders and my back, thanks to her for pulling it off. Her hands somehow manage to grab a shard glass and she almost succeeds bump my head with it if only I don't instinctively raise my hands to protect me. The glass breaks as it hits my arms, and as I whine in pain, she slams me back to the ground and almost stab me with the shattered glass. Yeah, you're not reading it wrong, she wants to stab me!

"Ladies!" when suddenly powerful arms circle around her and pull her away from me easily. "What's going on here lover boy?" the puller asks lazily and his voice is really familiar.

"ASK HER!" Jasmine manages to snap at me and that successfully burns me again. I jump up to find my gaze meet my husband's who warns me not to move closer. But it's too late, my body keeps dashing to tear away Jasmine from him.

But then I feel someone grab me tightly too, and I know that someone is Peeta. I can smell his familiar cologne which I can never forget. "What are you doing here?" his voice sounds rough in my ear. Usually it turns me on, but right now I just want to break free from him and attack his so called perfect girlfriend who made him dump me for her! Now we know that she's a psychopath!

"Aren't you glad?" Cato rolls his eyes at him, and while Peeta hardly holding me, he hold Jasmine firmly and steadily. "Katniss' definitely gone too long and I know you'll be making chaos, so it matches perfectly," he explains when Peeta doesn't respond. I try to thrash harder and Peeta circles his arms on my waist and my upper chest. "Hey! Don't you touch her like that! Keep your hands off her!" Cato warns him and I can see anger flash in his eyes. Suddenly, a berserk Jasmine is nothing compared to the creature behind her who can explode anytime.

"She'll kill Jasmine if I let her go," Peeta protests.

"Just let go off me Peeta. I want to rip her throat!" Before Cato can open his mouth I try to reach Jasmine from him since she just grins evilly and gives me the finger!

"See?" Peeta adds.

"Okay, let's switch in the count of three. Don't you dare put your arms there or I'll kill you!" Cato nods and talks calmly when suddenly I can feel Peeta grab me tighter, closer to his body, and his hand accidently spread across my breast, and Cato starts to yell.

"Oh I can't wait to scalp you!" Jasmine spits at me.

"Let me go Peeta!" I kick and punch harder.

"You mean like this?" Peeta talks, but I know he doesn't talk to me, he talks to Cato. I can feel something warm on my neck and suddenly something soft lands there and starts nibbling it. I get distracted and unconsciously moan in protest and… pleasure. Don't blame me! That's my weak spot!

The next thing I know I hear Cato roars. He storms pass me, pouncing on Peeta until he lets me go, both of them crashing into the table, and start killing each other.

I watch in horror as both men using their bare hands as if it's a knife and try to gut each other, their eyes and expression is full with rage. "Cato, Peeta, stop!" I start to run at them to separate because this is bad! Never in my life have I seen Peeta this strong, and Cato can kill him anytime if he gets the chance. Suddenly Jasmine jump at me and I end up wrestling with her again. "Get off me you idiot! Those men will really kill each other!" I shriek at her as she slams me up and down against the floor.

"So will I!" she roars right in front of my face. Oh my, poor girl, I think she has anger management issues. I focus myself in one final blow. I raise my hands in the right time, reach her head, and slam it really hard to the floor.

"Agh-" she yaps before she finally faints. Well, I hope she fainted, or I'll get a trouble.

After that I'm back on my feet and catching my breath as I watch Peeta slam Cato to the floor but then Cato throw him easily to the wall with only one hand. "STOP. FIGHTING!" I scream from the top of my lungs.

Thank God, the groomsmen suddenly run pass me and separate them both while the bridesmaid try to control the curious peeping guests. I guess our combat sounds finally reached the garden, huh?

"What the hell is going on here?" Gale stops next to me and stares at me in confusion.

I ignore him as I collapse beside Jasmine and lay there tiredly. After that the bride and the groom are excused to the dressing room while Madge's father takes care of Peeta and Jasmine. Nobody really comments; I think they know more or less what happened. After Cinna put some concealer on Cato and I and fixes our appearances, he tells us to go back down and wave the guests goodbye since we still have the honeymoon ahead and the train which will bring us to the floating city is just two hours away.

Cato and I don't get the chance to talk about the incident because we're really busy with the guests and we try to regain our sanity back in the dressing room. After everything is over, Cinna sends us back to each house while he and his team take care of everything there. I hear that Jasmine is okay and Peeta is sent to his parents' house. I feel bad for Jasmine.

"I don't need that, we're going to mountains," I protest as I watch Clove carry at least five matching sets of underwear – no, scratch that, lingerie, to my back pack.

"I think there's something wrong with you," Clove arches an eyebrow at me and sits in my bed with the lingerie on her lap. She, Foxface, Rue, Prim and Darla help me pack. Madge couldn't make it since her father asked her to watch Jasmine.

"It's how Katniss rolls, Clove," Foxface giggles. She helps me unzip the dress behind me and takes it off. I know that they talk about how weird I am to pick floating city and hiking as our honeymoon. If only they know that this is just a simple vacation that I rarely get.

"I guess so, and you will still need your matching lingerie," Clove shrugs and puts the lingerie in my backpack.

"Don't forget to loosen your hair, guys love it," Darla suddenly suggests when I finish wearing my jeans, my white shirt, and braid my hair.

"Rue and I bought you a perfume," Prim suddenly shrieks in excitement.

"Yes, it's very sensual and we guarantee that any guys will like smelling it," Rue nods as she hands me a cute pink bottle.

"Aren't you three still underage?" I'm dumbfounded at the three of them. So Foxface is the one who kindly takes the perfume from Rue.

"Katniss, who cares? They will know sooner or later," Clove rolls her eyes, still busily arranging my clothes.

"Hmm, it's nice. Good choice girls," Foxface smells the perfume and nods in agreement. The three youngest girls nod in satisfaction.

"This will help keep you both warm in the mountains, and trust me, it will make you horny and enjoy all the time, I put some herbs in it." Suddenly my mom bursts in with a box of chocolates in her hands, and I swear her face is glowing. "Oh, Cinna will need to put some concealer at your bruise. But considering how pretty you were today I think Cato wouldn't mind," she then eyes my bruise in pity but in the end winks teasingly.

"Ugh!" I groan as I throw myself to the bed, beside Clove.

"Mrs. Everdeen, there're underage children in the room," I can hear Foxface remind my mother nervously.

"Oh," is my mother's short response. And that starts another series of giggle.

XXX

"So, you've done it with her?" I just come out from Gale's bathroom and carefully putting on my normal clothes when Marvel suddenly asks me. The guys help me pack.

"What?" I arch an eyebrow at him as I fasten my belt.

"Sex, man?" Gale is the one who clarifies.

"No," I shake my head quickly.

"How come?" Luke eyes widen. I guess because he's used to hear me sleep with any girl I dated, even tough not all of them.

"Because Katniss is very stern about everything," Thresh comes to my aid.

"Thank you, Thresh," I nod at him in satisfaction.

"Then tonight will be a long night!" Marvel grins teasingly as he puts a bundle of t-shirts into my backpack.

"I bet the sex will be hot," Luke chuckles and Gale nods at him in agreement. Both of them are in charge of separating my clothes from my suitcase and giving it to Marvel with my backpack.

"You're all disgusting," I scoff in disgust.

"Cato, we're dudes, and Katniss is very attractive, you can't lie to us!" Thresh, who prepares my bath kit, comes to my destruction. I think I was wrong about him being my savior.

"I think I'll pack myself," I cross my arms in annoyance.

"Here it comes, and if we say anything again he'll threat to kill us," Marvel fakes a cough.

"I'm not scared, are you?" Gale shakes his head and pouts.

"Definitely not," Thresh says in mock seriousness.

"Not for tonight," Luke shrugs.

"It's four against one Cato, face it," Marvel puts his hands on his waist and smirks at me.

Damn you all. "I think I'll need to treat this bruise," I try to change the topic as I turn myself towards the mirror.

"Don't, girls like bruises and wounds in man. For them it make us hotter. Trust me," Thresh quickly responds. I have no idea I could be this close with him; we used to try to kill each other too, and I know he hate me enough to want me dead, but now we're here talking about my wife who is also his captain. I guess things do always change in the end, huh?

There's a knock on door. "Son, can I talk to you?" It's my father.

"Dad! Thank you very much!" I yell in happiness as I dash outside the room. Meanwhile, my groomsmen and Gale _boo_ me. Hmmph, they better watch it or I'll make their wedding twice as chaotic as this.

"Here," my dad hands me a weird bottle when we finally face to face.

"What is this?" I receive the bottle and eye it suspiciously.

"Our family secret herbal, take three and you will be strong all night long!" my dad explains in excitement. Great, that's the last thing I need. "And just let that bruise there, it looks good on you," he then adds as he watches my face closely.

"Thanks," I say.

"I want my grandchildren, okay?" he then whispers playfully like a five year old kid when he wants a toy.

"It's not going to happen that fast," I sigh heavily.

QQQ

It's a bit hilarious actually, when our family and our friends wave us goodbye at the station. They act like Cato and I are ten years old children who wants to go to fieldtrip, not a newly wedded couple who wants to go honeymoon. I think they're overreacting, saying that I'm finally a big girl now and how Cato becomes a real man. They clearly expect something we will not do.

"I'm so tired," I sigh gladly as we finally found our executive compartment, relieved that our family and friends won't tail us anymore, and there's no need to pretend. The compartment is large, with a double bed, a nice bathroom, and small neat kitchen. I feel like we're in some kind mini hotel room.

"Me too, let's go to bed," Cato yawns as he steps in first and puts his backpack on the floor.

"But we still have a lot to talk about and I'm still too excited for our hon-vacation!" I protest.

"No, good night," he shakes his head and throws himself to the bed. "Jeez, I'm just joking, why are you so serious?" He get up again after he sees me frowning as I walk in.

I nod and gesture him to come sit on the carpet with me. "So, how'd it go when you packed?" I ask and pull out a notebook from my backpack.

"Chaos. My dad wants grandchildren. You?" Cato scoffs as he sits in front of me with a pillow in his hug. I can't help but remember how handsome he was this morning, and he still is now; he even looks rather cute.

"Disastrous. The girls kept talking about how many sons and daughters we will have, they even bet on it," I tell him and pull out a pen.

"That's crazy," he bursts laughing.

"You remember that we need contract right?" I ask again after he stops.

"Let's start," he shrugs after he notices my notes and pen.

"We give it a year for our marriage, to see if I want to continue or not, correct?" I clarify.

"Yep," he nods.

"Okay, now about physical contact," I start writing and he arches an eyebrow at me. "What? It's important," I assure him. "Public affection; kisses, hugs, holding hands," I explain when he finally give ups and scratches the back of his head. He clearly can't wait for this to finish, but at least he stays.

"Define kissable area on you," he sighs and leans to his pillow.

"Anything from my shoulder and my face, except my ears. And you may not do tongue, and the kiss on the lips only last fifteen seconds, max," I answer firmly. I already thought about my answer.

"Ear is your soft spot?" he smirks and I can see something naughty flash in his bluest orbs. Uh oh, actually neck is my soft spot, but my ear really turns me on. I can still handle a kiss on the neck, but clearly not on the ear.

"Define your kissable area," I ignore him.

"You can kiss me anywhere," he straightens his back and smiles arrogantly. I can't help but wonder if that's a challenge or… an invitation?

"Whatever," I ignore him again. "We only do _that_ when the situation require us to," I warn.

"So I can't kiss and hug you in… normal situations?" he asks with fake innocence.

"Of course not, why?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Well, since we're friends, and I see you hug and kiss your friend _Gale_ very romantically, why can't I get that too? Besides, I've kissed and hugged you before, I even remember carrying you," he argues and damn, why does he have to use Gale?

"Fine, but only occasionally, and of course with the basic intention; _because you're my friend_," I nod firmly and sigh.

"Agreed," he scoffs and I can sense he underestimates it. "Nothing personal, it's just since we will live together, there's nothing wrong with being… close like that, right? We need a good relationship after all, if we want this to work" he adds in annoyance when I eye him suspiciously.

"Of course," I roll my eyes. "Now, about our living place. Do you have any idea?" I continue before he can say anything.

"Well, there's only apartments in Capitol, and we definitely won't stay in a dorm," he pouts and shrugs.

"Okay, have you chosen?" I ask again. Since he's the one who pays for everything I think I don't mind. "How many bedrooms?' I inquire after he nods.

"One," he smiles teasingly at me.

"Are you kidding me? Am I supposed to sleep with you?" I demand in confusion.

"It's not like we'll do something, I just sleep peacefully next to you and you mind your own business. Our families will be confused if we have separate bedrooms," he argues tauntingly. I want to slap him until I remember that it will cause us start killing each other again. He has a really bad temper even though it's just a joke.

"What if they come and stay over?" I try to talk as calmly as I could but I glare at him coldly.

"If it's female I'll sleep on the couch, if it's male, he'll sleep in the couch, like it or not," he lifts his shoulder in a half shrug.

"Okay. But you will not touch me, or do something funny when I sleep, and we need extra rules for living together," I give up.

"Hit me," he yawns again and stretches his body.

"No nudity in our apartment, we will wear bathrobes not towels, you will not wear anything topless and I will not wearing anything too revealing," I add and busily write in my notes. I'll need us to sign this later.

"Yeah, yeah, can I sleep now?" he nods quickly and asks tiredly.

"Sure," I sigh.

And without prompting he stands, pull out some clothes from his backpack, and heads to the bathroom. I realize that there's no use in staying awake all night too since I'll need the energy for tomorrow. So I pull out my new pajamas from my bag. It has long sleeves and I really like the color and the soft fabric. It's deep green and made from silk, and it's a gift from my dear strategist, Foxface. When Cato comes out he's already put on grey training pants and a big black tee. After that I take my turn to change and when I come out I expect him to already be asleep, but there he lays, relaxed, eyes still wide open and looks directly at me when I step out.

"Test drive," he pats the space next to him. I don't like the thought of it, but at least he didn't smirk which means he must be serious too. We did sleep together once in one room, but that was not the same as this. I turn off the lamp and climb slowly to the bed.

After that we pull the covers until they reach our chest. I turn my back to him so I don't need to see him and feel how awkward this is. Here we go.

"I think we forget to think about our pet names," he suddenly says out of nowhere, just when I thought he already fall asleep.

"Just go to sleep," I chuckle.

"Sweetheart?" he asks.

"No," I answer quickly.

"Why?" he inquires curiously.

"Because Peeta always called me that," I sigh in irritation.

"Okay, we'll figure something else," I can't see him but somehow I know he's nodding.

"Thanks for finally giving up on talking," I close my eyes in relief. But they quickly shoot open as I feel something warm and strong circling my waist. "Cato?" I call when hot breath brushes my cheek and I pull in to comforting warmth until my back touches something sturdy.

"Hmm?" he mumbles.

"Why are you hugging me?" I ask cautiously.

"Because I want to. Don't tell me Gale never hug you like this?" he protests. Again with Gale.

"Just for tonight, okay?" I give up again since he's been nice. But if he tries to do something more than this I'll give him a lesson without a doubt.

"I know you'll like it," he chuckles to my hair. It feels nice, and he pulls me deeper. Squashing me with his figure.

"The only reason I'm not arguing with you right now it's because I'm tired," I can't help but chuckle too.

"Yeah, right," he rocks my body playfully. I decide to roll over, so we lie face to face. It's dark but I'm getting used to it so I can see him perfectly and I know he can see me clearly too; we're trained for this. He looks calm as I studying his face, his hands still resting peacefully over my body. I lift my hands and began tracing his bruised forehead and his slightly slit lips with my fingers. "Are you worried about my injuries?" he arches his eyebrow mockingly.

"If pretty boy wounded you, I think many would be upset," I say with a fake innocence as I pull my fingers from his face. "Of course I'm worried, we're partners now. What kind of question is that?" I roll my eyes.

He look… pleased. "Okay, wife," and responds goofily.

I snickered since that's just sound ridiculous even though, yes, I'm his wife now. "Sorry, for the wound," I apologize softly.

He shakes his head quickly and smirks teasingly. "Don't worry; I kind of enjoyed it actually. And by the way, you're hurt pretty bad too. Want me to kiss the pain goodbye?" he carefully traces my face too with his right hand. I shiver as his warm fingers touch my cold face. This morning he used those tantalizing fingers to pull me into kisses.

Oh God, what is wrong with me? "No thanks, I'm fine," I decline as I smirk too. "Why don't I call you… _hubby_?" then before he can respond something appears in my mind and I say it to him. "From husband," I explain further.

"Sounds cute and very girly," he shrugs. "But I guess that's the way it is right, _hunny_?" then he adds proudly before I can open my mouth. I almost jump from our bed when he suddenly rubs my cheek gently with his thumb. It feels really nice and I had no idea that Cato would be able to make me feel like this.

"Hunny, really?" finally I regain my consciousness back.

"Yeah, from honey," he nod in excitement.

"Hubby and hunny," I replay our pet names to be. "Sounds matched enough. I guess Effie wouldn't complain," I nod in agreement and laugh, glad because we finally find it.

"You got that right," he laughs too and stops rubbing my cheek so he can raise his right hand into thin air. I give him a high five.

"Let me treat your wounds, okay?" I sigh as I stare to his face again. I really feel sorry about that. It's my fault; if I didn't eavesdrop Jasmine he would not be hurt like this.

"Just lay here with me," he suddenly pulls me in to another hug so I practically lean to his shoulder and his head rests on the top of mine. I blush as I feel our body press together. "Remember, we're very tired," he adds and kisses my forehead, which surprises me again since there's no bruise there and no one to impress in here. Oh well, he's probably just tired and seeking for comfort, just like me, so I don't mind. "Except if you want to tend to yours, but then I need you to get back to my arms quickly," Cato adds jokingly.

I chuckle and finally snuggle into his chest. "Night, hubby," I say as I circle my hands over his torso.

"Love you hun," he mumbles quietly as he kisses my hair again lightly. I know he's only joking.

**So, tell me what you think! And if you crave for more Catniss kisses, just wait for my next chapter, it will be super! I don't really put much detail in here since it's the first time they kiss, so I thought it must be feel awkward slightly and well… short, since none of them want to step out from each other trust barrier. I think that my song picks for Peeta and Cato are perfect since it describes their real feelings to Katniss, and I'm sorry if it feels weird. On with the show! The review button should be under this, and have a nice day! :D **


	10. Blame It on The KIss

**A/N:** Hello everyone! How are you? As for me, well, I'm still alive. I'm so sorry for the very long update, there were so many problems back then, and activities. I almost died at early October; virus attack. Thankfully I didn't turn into zombitch, and yes, if you wonder my body is very weak, my immune system is a lot weaker than most people. Then, there's college, I'm forced to write something I don't particularly like but I must do it no matter what, thesis and final assignment as most students do in their last year. Also, special thanks to my beta **DragonDaemon93**, you always been so helpful and thank you for sticking up with me. *hug*

Lastly, I just **released a novel** last month (Yaayyy!), so most of my attention is focused there, and I really hope all of you can help me promoting it by liking it and give 5 stars on **nulisbuku books / view / rubrum-labyrinth** ( don't forget to erase the space), Join this group in facebook **www . facebook groups / 496586480381948 /** (Rubrum Labyrinth, don't forget to erase the space too), and followed me on twitter ** dforduchess** (erase the space) . I'll be really grateful if you all do. If I get at least thirty followers, likes, and join the groups, I will add a new chapter sooner. But be patient, since you all know how lengthy my chapters are.

Anyway, enjoy your New Year's gift chapter and thank you for being my faithful readers! Love u all!

**Disclaimer:** Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**Blame it on the kiss**

_Green trees, beautiful sky, giant hills, amazing rocks, and incredible ruins… everything is so perfect… Everything is beautiful… He's beautiful._

"Are you alright?" My husband's voice takes me out of my musings.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to sit from the bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"You're smiling and giggling in your sleep. Should I be worried?" he mocked me as he handed me a glass of water.

"I dreamt about the peak in floating city, smart ass," I took it and gulped it all in. Well, besides the peak I also dreamt about him standing there and smiling softly at me, and I know right when it started that it's only a dream, but I'm glad I didn't wake so early. Oh goddamnit, what is wrong with me?

"Yeah, it's unforgettable, huh?" he sat near my foot as he dried his hair with a clean towel. And I just realize that he looks so fresh with his sleek hair which means that he had just finished taking his bath.

"I told you," I put the glass on the table next to the bed and avert my eyes from him. "How long I was out?"

"Almost twelve hours," he smirked and rubbed the towel playfully to my face. It was actually really painful but it woke me more.

"Hey!" I protested as I pushed his arms.

Yes, I'm still Katniss Everdeen and he is still Cato… whoever, or so I thought. I mean, after all those years rivalry and attempt to killed each other, we're now a newly married couple. Insane, right? Well, whatever, there's no turning back now.

It's been three days since our honeymoon and right now we're heading back to our new home straight in Capitol. I would like to call the honeymoon a normal vacation if only we act really normal, but it didn't. I mean, nothing really happened between us, and yes, like a new wed couple we have to maintain the act in front of the public, especially because most people know about us, so we occasionally call our pet names in front of them and kiss. And damn, it eventually becomes a habit in three days, even though it's just a peck, but it's… somehow fun and calming. Fortunately we don't need to pretend that we're having sex, since when we go in to our tent every night, we really were beyond tired and hit the mattresses as soon as we touch them. I pat myself since I choose the right location.

But this pace of relationship is really scared me.. I mean, only a few months ago he was my enemy, then he became my friend, then somehow my best friend and now, husband. And I don't know if it's only for the sake of acting or he just really lives up to his promise when he said he'll treat me well after we married. He became very attentive to me. For example, he always asks how am I doing every time I wake up, he voluntarily brings me food or water, when I fall he helps me up and checks me carefully. But still, his dirty mouth never shuts up. And thankfully he never said that he loves me again, even though it's just a joke.

"What is it?" Cato asked curiously when we finally arrived at the Capitol and sit in his car.

"Nothing," I lied. Actually I anticipated about our new apartment very much. I'm afraid that it will not be what I expect. I mean, this is the selfish and arrogant Cato who always does everything according to his taste. So I think I'm not going to be surprised if our new apartment arranged in a very masculine way.

"Are you sure? You probably catching cold, which is funny for a fire girl," he mocked me and started the engine. Our luggage was safe in the back seat.

"Please, shut up and drive," I chuckled.

After several minutes driving and chatting about some different things, we finally arrive at the new apartment. And to my surprise, the building floor is lower than Cato's previous place, it's also more isolated since it's located almost in Capitol border line. And when we finally enter the building I almost ask to my new husband if this is a joke, because the place is far from luxurious. It's simpler but in a nice way.

The owner of the apartment welcomes us herself and said that it's an honor for her that two heroes of all Panem choose to live at her place. After that she take us to our place which is in 20th floor (the highest), and after Cato thanks her and said that we can take it from here she said to have a nice day and left us be.

"So, what do you think?" Cato asked as he closed the door behind him.

I placed my backpack on the floor and look around in amazement. "It's perfect," I whispered. The size of the place was normal; not extravagant or too small. The living room, kitchen and the dining room are in one place, which I liked since I'm not really into anything too complex. The wall covered with beige color and all the furniture is dominated by white. It's simple but warm and nice. And the lightning is remarkable; the windows are huge so we really don't need to turn on lamps during the day, and we can see the city view on the west and the mountains and woods on the east.

"Glad to hear," he walked pass me with our luggage. "Why don't we look around?" He asked as he placed all of it in our living room, near the couch. I nodded eagerly and followed him.

We checked the bathroom which its wall in mustard color, the study room that looks very comfy and I'm sure that I'll be so exciting about finishing my reports here in weekends or on breaks (Cato said he had some extra mattress and with some arrangement he can change the room into a guest room when someone comes to visit), and finally our bedroom. I love it.

"How do you find this place?"

I laughed since I'm very happy right now and throw myself to the bed. The room was painted a soft green color, the floor and most of the furniture is wooden and not marble like the rest of the rooms, there is wool carpet, and our bed is dominated in blue.

"Well, Rue and Foxface helped me with the place and the decoration, I asked them to arrange everything with anything you'll like," he explained proudly, and I'm sure that it's because he's satisfied to see me this happy.

"You don't mind? I mean, I like it, but what about you?" I support myself with my elbow so I can see him clearer.

"Nope. I'm done with anything luxurious, and this all really - ridiculously simple," he said as he crawled to the bed. "But I like it," he smirked at me teasingly.

"Really?" I teased him back seductively.

He nodded. "Besides, there's a fitness center, pool, and bar on the penthouse, I can use them for good," he added as he clicked his tongue.

"I see," I responded in mock seriousness.

"Yep," he suddenly leaned and kissed me, on my lips. It really surprised me. I mean, there's no one here to impress, and we talked about it. It doesn't last long and he pulled back as soon as he started. I'm about to ask what that was all about but to my surprise, he closed the gap between us again and pressed his soft yet hard lips onto mine, passionately.

"Cato," I said stupidly.

"Yes?" he whispered into my mouth. Oh, his breath is really warm and smells like mint.

"Why did you kiss me?" I murmured in confusion.

"Why did you kiss me back if you didn't like it?" he chuckled.

What? I kissed him back? I tried to focus and gather the situation I'm in. Oh God, since when was I on my back? Since when were my arms are around his neck? Since when were his arms is around my waist? Since when did this usual and fake kiss turns into something more passionate and, whats worse, since when did I opened my mouth and he open his? SINCE WHEN DID I HUNGRILY CAPTURE HIS LIPS WITH MINE?

"Hey, enough!" I pushed him with all my strength. I'm not mad, I'm just shocked.

Cato literally jumped off the bed and stood. He looked calm as usual while I probably look the opposite, flustered and blushing. That pissed me off.

"Sorry, got carried away by the room," he placed both his palms into his pocket and look at me apologetically.

"We're going to sleep together, should I be worried?" I asked in concern.

"It's not going to happen again, I swear," he pulled his palms out again and makes an X sign with his arms.

"Okay," I decided to give us a chance and nodded. Even though I felt some… disappointment?

"By the way, we still need a lot of things like kitchen set, toiletries, and I don't know…" Cato looked around nervously. Is he also affected deeper than I thought of the kiss? Well, he seems rather cute when he looks like this, and vulnerable. "Wanna go to buy them all?" he then asked casually, recovering himself.

"Shopping?" I asked back.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"That probably a good idea," I got off the bed and head straight to the opened door. We need to leave this room before one thing leads to another, and it leads by lust, not love. That will make the situation worse. And we don't need all the drama.

We go back into the car again. This time I drove while Cato just sat beside me, picking different CD's and talking about random things that I responded to eagerly to forget the previous event.

"Okay, what do we need first?" he asked as he pulled out the trolley. We arrived at the store and thankfully it's not full like it' usually is on Saturday and Monday.

"Why don't we start with kitchen set?" I suggested as I tucked my left arm on his right elbow. We need to look like a couple in front of public.

He agreed, so we walked to the kitchen set area. We looked at different things on the rack around us as we walked; we talked and joked about them. And when we finally got there… Well, I'm a girl, so it's kinda hard for me to choose which one is the fairest stuff since if there are guests coming to our home I want to welcome them with the best. And by best I didn't mean expensive…

"Pick one already, we've been around in this section for fifteen minutes," Cato's voice snapped through my busy mind. I glanced at him and found that he was starting to feel annoyed and impatient. This is why I don't like shopping with boys.

"There are so many options. Here, let me show you," I tried to assure him that this is necessary and grab two different plates. "This one will be look too old for us, and this one is weird," I lifted my arms so he can take a closer look on both of them.

"They look the same to me," he scowled.

"What?" I asked him in disbelief. "These are totally different! Are you blind?"

"It's just plates. Are we going to do this for the others too?" he protested.

"Probably," I lifted my shoulder.

"What?" he shrieked and it was kind of funny, I almost laughed.

"Help me then, share your opinion, you're great with taste right? What's wrong with you?" I smiled and tried to compromise. Well, playing house once in a while is fun, and I do want to be a good wife.

"I'm just tired," he grunted like a little boy. Really, with that huge body of him but with that expression, I really don't know if I should laugh or groan.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" I choose to smile again.

"Roast chicken would be nice," he answered instantly.

"Okay. Why don't you help me through all these so we can go home earlier, then we go to the food section and buy ingredients for roast chicken," I offered.

"You're going to cook it for me?" he arched one of his eyebrows mockingly.

"Obviously," I nodded innocently.

He gave it a thought for a while. "Deal. But you better cook them right!" he… threatened.

"I'll try," I nodded firmly.

After that we continued shopping and I'm so glad and thankful that he really tried to help me through all the stuff. Well, he grunted once or twice, but that's okay, despite his tiredness at least he tried. If he hadn't and had grunted all the way, our shopping would have probably ended badly since I would have been mad at him and it would probably have ended in a fight.

"Why don't you take a bath and I'll cook," I told him when we finally arrived back at our new house. Quietly, I fell impatient to decorate with the new things we just bought. But, first things first.

"Okay," He unpacked one of the plastic bags and pulled out his new towel. "You know how to make it, right?" he asked concernedly, probably afraid that my cooking will kill him.

"Of course," I nodded confidently and started to put the ingredients on the kitchen table. Liar.

He saluted me and walked happily to the bathroom. I wave my knife at him and waited until the bathroom door closed. Then I faced back the un-cook food.

"Damn, why didn't I ask her to write it down?" I looked and touched all the things I must process and sighed in frustration. Yes, back at the store I asked the lady the recipe but since I'm too busy to remembering it on the way, I totally forgot about it now. Great.

Eventually, Cato finished his bath, decorated our house with the new things as I ordered while I remain cooking in the kitchen, and by the time he finished and everything arranged neatly, the food is done.

"It tastes weird," he commented after his first gulp and I know that he somehow tried to stifle his laughter.

"I know, I'm sorry, I never made one before," I quickly apologized and just laughed. He laughed too. "I promise I'll learn," then I added bashfully after we're both stopped laughing.

"That would be nice," he nodded in agreement. "And it's better than camp food or Clove's, and on the bright side, our new dining set matches perfectly with the food," he said teasingly. Well, in a nicer way, he probably tried to compliment my first attempt.

"So at least it's edible. And are you going to keep eating that?" I asked concernedly since he keeps eating. There are no dangerous ingredients in it but I'm afraid it tastes so bad and that just make me shy. _What a wife_, he probably thought.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged and put another piece in his mouth. "And you, take responsibility," then he moved his chin towards my own plate and smirked.

Oh my, is it that bad? I cut the meat slowly, and finally put a little piece first to my mouth. "It's…" I talked as I chewed, "weird," I admitted poorly.

"Weird," he scoffed and saluted me with his knife.

Next morning was quite peaceful, I mean, we got used to the fans, and last night I slept while Cato was watching his favorite movie and joined me at… I don't know, passed midnight perhaps? And when I woke up he was still sleeping peacefully while holding his pillow. So I made him a sandwich (that I can do well), and left a note saying that I left early for work.

My teammates and Haymitch asked about our honeymoon details and it's kind of annoying since they bugger me all day and stay curious about everything. They finally shut up slightly when I handed them the souvenirs we bought from the floating city. I escaped to Cato's base before lunch to also give his teammates the souvenirs and just hang out, but they also didn't help at all. Glimmer kept glaring at me and the others wouldn't stop talking, even Clove.

"Katniss?" someone called me as I ate my lunch in the cafeteria alone. Before, I had trained longer since I had been gone for more than a week, I needed good exercise to keep my body and skill in shape. So when I finished and had gone to the cafeteria, the lounge was almost empty because everyone was back at work again.

"What do you want Peeta?" I wiped my mouth with the tissue. I don't even bother to look up from my chair because I already recognize his voice.

"Can we talk a bit?" he asked nervously, forcing me to finally look at him. He looked worried and a bit… pitiful and skinnier. Is he alright?

"Fine," I finally nodded and glanced at the chair next to me.

He smiled a bit and sits down. "First, congratulation for your marriage," then he lured his right hand to me.

"Thank you," I shake it in hesitant and pulled my hand first.

"And I want to apologize since I made some ruckus," he then apologized. "Well, Jasmine and I…"

"It's passed. Nothing is matter right now," I tried to smile and shook my head to let him know that it's alright, I don't care anymore, and I don't want to hear anything about him and Jasmine. It's so weird, the man I still love, sitting in front at me and congratulating me for my marriage with our ex-arch enemy.

He looked in doubt for a while after I cut his words. "So how was your honeymoon? I heard you went to the ruin in floating city," he managed to ask calmly.

"It was refreshing, thrilling, and beautiful," I explained shortly. "It was very romantic," I lied. It's very uncomfortable and I really wish he'll leave me alone.

"I see," he nodded. Then we both sit in silence. "You know, my duty in west is almost over. I'll be back in 20th division in no time," he broke the ice and tried to speak casually.

"Oh," was my only response.

"You don't mind do you?" his brows knitted together in concern.

"I don't see why you can't get back to us. It's your job," I took my glass and sipped a bit of orange juice.

"I can't wait for it," he talked slower and his expression softened.

After that, I didn't see _him_ coming. "Hi hunny," but Cato just suddenly came between us, pulled a chair and sat next to me.

"Hubby, hi," I said and smiled as he put his left arm around my shoulder and let him kiss me. I'm getting more and more used to playing house.

"I overslept, why you didn't wake me?" he moved his lips from mine and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Well, you're sleeping like a baby, so how could I?" I shrugged and offered him my orange juice. He gulped it all.

"Rough night?" someone across us interrupted. I look back to front and found Peeta was looking at us. I almost forgot he was there. How was that even possible?

"Yeah," Cato responded instantly. "Well what do you know, lover boy is here," then he looked at him and gave him an evil smirk.

Peeta smiled awkwardly. "I should probably go, my jet is about to take off," He stood up and waved at us.

"Yeah, why not," Cato nodded and grinned.

"Bye," and I just waved my hand.

"What did he want?" Cato asked after he's gone and looked at me seriously.

"He just congratulated us and apologized," I replied and started to finish my meal. I don't know why I lied, I didn't tell him about Peeta will be back soon to my division.

"He should be," my husband released his hand from me. I just realized that he carried some papers, mission details papers. He studied it for a bit while I was eating. "Look, Brutus said that there's this very important assignment for me and my team, and we really have to go and check, besides, it's already passed our honeymoon time," he finally faced me again and explained.

"You want to ask my… permission?" I asked awkwardly.

"Kind of," he shrugged and smiled naughtily, as if he gave me a sign that if I will talk about this issue deeper I will regret it.

"Well, sure. I mean, it's our job," so I decided to let it go.

"The problem is, we will probably get really busy and none on my team know until when," he then sighed and wiped some sauce on my lips. "But you will not get lonely aren't you? This is just a platonic wedding afterall? It's not like you're going to miss me," he then added slowly.

"Yeah," I swallowed my last bite.

"Yeah as for… I can go?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, you can go," I lifted my glass, poured some water, and looked at him assuredly.

"Okay, thanks," he smiled. Then he looked at his clock. "I'll check on you real soon if I can, alright hun?" He kissed my cheek briefly, stood up, and left the cafeteria.

"Whatever," I mumbled and drink my orange taste water'.

Two months had passed. My marriage still lasted, and it's fine, I guess. Cato is rarely home due to his work. At first he came home three or twice in a week, but as time goes it decreased into once a week. And now, it's been more than two weeks since I last saw him. As his wife and his partner, of course I'm worried about him, I feel so concerned. Everyday, all I think about is him, like is he okay, or does he eat properly, or even, when will he finally home again?

"Hey," I sighed in relief when my phone call is finally reaches him. It's already more than a week since I talked to him. He's gone too far away where the signal from our satellite can't reach him. I did the right thing to keep in touch with Brutus so that I can know his schedule, and today his schedule is to get back here, at Capitol. He only got two days in Capitol for transit though, so I don't know if he could come home, but it's worth a try.

"Katniss?" he sounded shocked, probably because he just landed from his jet, turn on the phone, and the first call is from me.

"Yes," I responded and smiled to myself. Okay, maybe I do miss him a bit, our small apartment is too big for me alone.

"Hi how are you? I just got back to Capitol," he laughed, both nervously and happy.

"I know, that's why I called," I told him.

"By the way I haven't got the chance to say thank you for the tons of dried food you sent us when we're away. The kids are very thankful since we were on ransom crisis and the food just came on time," he then added enthusiastically.

"I'm glad I could be of some help," I gave myself a pat on my back. Then before he manage to speak again and my courage run away, I asked him: "I was wondering if you can come home, just for tonight?"

"Why?" he sounded calm, and I know that he's trying to figure it out, or just playing with me.

"It's our 100 days anniversary," I told him patiently.

"I completely forgot," he responded in guilt. _Ouch_. "And, do you really want to celebrate with me? Isn't that for real couples?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well, we're real partners, and friends, so there's nothing wrong with keeping the bond," I tried to explain and kept my tone as cool as possible.

"So you mean you'll break our bond if I don't come," he teased me, I can imagined him smirking right now.

"Probably," I can't help to teased back.

"Okay hun, I'll try but I can't promise. If you somehow get your hands on my schedule, you know that I only get two days with tight schedule, right?" he talked persuasively. I hate when he calls me hun when it wasn't even real and he wasn't even here, and I feel disappointment start to build within me because he can't promise, but at least he's honest.

"Yeah, and if you're not going to come, please notify me sooner since I just got back from north. So it's a very exhausting day," I tried to sound nice.

"Okay. I'll contact you if I can't come so you can rest early," he told me in understanding.

"Thank you," I said before I finally end my call.

I probably feel like this because I owe him so much, and well, he is now my friend. And partner. And husband. Everyday I want to make sure that he's not sick and get his rest sufficiently, and if he home, we can probably refresh our mind together by going somewhere, or if he have some problems he can tell me straightly and I can directly give him some advice, that's the least I can do.

/

I feel restless as I change the channel on the TV. I glanced at the clock on the wall to my right. It's almost midnight. I'm worried that Cato will come at any moment now and that the food already cold, so while waiting for him I reheat them, make sure the plates arranges neatly, and the champagne… well, fine. When I finished all of them I look back at the clock. It's already more than one o' clock.

"Cato, you asshole!" I grunted impatiently as I took my phone and try to call him. It's not active. "You didn't call!" then I threw the phone angrily to the couch. I'm too tired and too piss off to clean all the food and the decoration right now, so I decided to clean them on morning and head to the bedroom.

/

I could feel something soft on my lips, and a very calming and comfortable touch on my forehead. As if someone caress me there. Is this a dream? I already fell asleep, right? What time is it? Damn, why do I feel so exhausted?

"Hmm?" I tried to open my eyes.

"Hello fire girl, you're going to burn me aren't you?" an image of a blond handsome man caught in my eyes. "Sorry, I lost my charger and my cell got lowbat, but it's fine now," his eyes are so.. dangerously blue.

"What?" I mumbled and try to gather my thoughts.

"Just go back to sleep," he smiled and said softly, both of them look and heard very nice to me.

"Cato?" I flinched. Is this my husband? Is this even real?

"Sshhhh," the man is shushing me. "Sleep," then the sensation on my forehead gets more and more comfortable until everything gets dark once again.

/

When I wake up in the morning, there's no sign that someone ever come into my room. But when I got out, almost all the roast chicken is gone, there's only some leftover on a clean dishes, and everything is already cleaned up. And there's a bouquet of pink roses on the middle of the table. I took them, smell them, and laughed happily. No one ever gave me a very pretty bouquet before.

Suddenly, my phone ring, and I assume it's Cato right away. Damn him, make me furious and flatter at the same time.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone with enthusiasm.

"Katniss?" but it's not Cato's voice.

"Peeta?" I confirmed the voice owner. How could this be? I changed my cell phone number, but how does he know my house number?

"This is probably sounds weird and so out of the blue, but can you come home to district 12?" Yes, it's him, and yes, he sounded desperate and lost.

"I beg you pardon?" did I mishear him?

"Katniss, my mom died, and my father… I could really use a comfort from a close friend right now?" he begged. I felt a pang in my heart, and sympathy. But he's not my business anymore. My relationship is over with him!

"Well, call Jasmine," I suggested coldly.

"We broke up, okay, right after your wedding. I really don't have anyone right now," he snapped, leaving me blank. "Forget it. You don't have to come, sorry to even bother," then he hung up.

"Peet-" it was really late when I realize about what just happened. "Damnit," I slammed the phone back to its place. After that I prepared everything I need for the journey to District 12, I text Foxface to let her know that I'll take a day off, and depart by jet, it's faster.

/

"Katniss?" Gale is the first person who welcomed me when I arrived at my house. No sign of mom and Prim.

"Hi," I kissed his cheek quickly and head straightly to my room.

"You came?" he followed me.

"Yeah," I replied as I put my back pack on my bed and pulled out a decent funeral outfit.

"Does Cato know you're here?" Gale asked suspiciously.

"Well, I haven't told him, I rushed here as soon as I heard from Peeta," then I pulled out my make up bag.

"Umm," Gale looked confused, I know that he fakes it, his true intention is to mock me.

"Don't get me wrong," I face him as I undo my braid.

"I'll… try," he shrugged. "You're mother and Prim just took of, I went back earlier since they forgot to lock the house," he then added after I'm glaring at him.

"Then I think I'll meet them there," I walked to the door, preparing to close it since I need to change clothes.

"Go then, he looks dead," Gale understandably back off and head down the stairs.

/

Peeta's house is almost empty by guests when I got there, I think I'm already too late. Even mom and Prim already took off too. Peeta's dad is nowhere in sight, but I found my ex sitting on his backyard. Watching to the distant blankly.

"Peeta," I called.

He slowly turned his head at me. And when he figured that it's me, he stands up. "Thank you, this means the world," He just held me tightly.

I hugged him back sincerely. He looks so pale and his eyes are so red. "I'm so sorry about your mom," I patted his back.

"Yeah," he let me go and forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"You think?" he chuckled.

"You look miserable," I tried to tease him.

"I figure that early," thankfully he is not offended. "Can you accompany me for a while?" he then took my palm in his.

"I guess I can, if it just for a while," I shrugged.

/

After my visit from Peeta, I went back to my house, greeted my mom and Prim. Gale still here. After taking a bath and changing my clothes, I text my husband in the garden while I waited for my mother and sister to finished their cooking for supper.

Cato called me right after he received my message. Figures.

"You're where?" he asked furiously.

"Peeta's mom is dead so I attended the funeral," I tried to explain calmly.

"Do I have right to say that I'm still your husband and you can at least tell me before you go?" he asked again with an accusing tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. It didn't really occur to me, I was in a rush," I shook my head in shame even though he can't see it and apologize. He's right. "I was at his place for just a half an hour, I'm at my house right now. I will spend a night here and depart tomorrow morning," then I added, hoping that it will make him more relieved.

"So I guess he does still mean so much for you," Cato sighed, still sounding pissed.

"Don't say that," I warned him.

"It's true, right?" he ignored it and pushed the issue further.

"Yeah, but, don't make this sounds worse. I tried to get over him but he is still my friend, Cato," I tried to reason, and it's the truth. I am trying to get over Peeta. "And I'm so sorry to not let you know or asked your permission earlier," then I apologized once again. "I'm sorry hubby," and added pleadingly, and probably cutely.

"You think by calling me hubby I'll forgive you?" he chuckled sarcastically.

"No, but at least you softened," I teased him.

"You need to check your ear," he snapped again. I thought about what I have to say so he wouldn't get madder at me since our situation is already bad enough. But to my shock, he suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry too, for getting so late last night," His tone was not soft, but there's definitely no anger in it.

"At least you ate my chicken," I recovered quickly and chuckled.

"It's really delicious. You made it?" he asked brighter.

"Yeah, I'm so proud," I responded cheerfully. "And the flowers, it's really beautiful, I even took one to accompany me on my journey," then I told him as looked at my left hand, one of the pink roses from my hubby held there.

"Really?" he sounded shocked but glad.

"I swear," I assured him.

He sighed again and kept quiet for like five seconds. I can hear his breath but oddly I didn't say anything to interrupt. "Don't do what you did today again, okay? At least tell me before you rush to somewhere. I'll send you money for your journey home, 'kay? And I insist," he said firmly.

"Yes sir," I responded right away. If I rejected his offer he'll be probably mad again. "So I guess you're still very busy huh?" I asked slowly.

"Very," he replied immediately.

"Okay then, I'll see you when I see you," I said. If he really is busy that means he can't spend too much time on the phone, right?

"Yeah, take care fire girl, try not to burn anything," he chuckled.

"Yeah you too," I smiled half heartedly and waited until the phone call ends.

"There's no saying I love you or stuff?" suddenly, Gale appeared from out of nowhere. I'm sure he eavesdropped.

"Oh shut up Gale," I waved my hand at him jokingly. "What?" then I realized that he is studying me carefully.

"Are you alright?" he asked seriously as he putted his palms in his pants pocket.

"Tired from work, but fine," I shrug and gave him a small smile.

"Are you happy, with him?" he asked again, and I know that _him_ here means Cato.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" I replied calmly, tried to hide my nerves. Why on earth he asked that? And… am I happy with Cato? Well, yeah, I guess.

"Not yet, I guess," Gale shrug and his playful smile is back. One thing I like about Gale, he always knew when to stop. Except for once or twice.

Something good smells from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!" I heard Prim chirp to notify us.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" I titled my head and lead Gale to our dining room.

Two months passed again after Peeta mom died. Mutts getting rocks lately, causing us to work harder and twice tired than we already had. I'm so busy, and so is my husband. I haven't seen him since our 100 days anniversary, he really went to the area where phone call couldn't reach, so I must bear with it. He usually calls me once a week, to ask how I'm doing and requesting me to go shopping and send some stuff to him. But lately, I've been quite occupied with my team and individual work, and sometimes I'm forced to miss his phone call.

"You're blood pressure is low, and sooner or later the cold will take you down," Rue looked at me worriedly as she finished my check up. I do feel a bit dizzy since a week ago, probably because of my tight schedule, I didn't eat properly, and I did catch a cold but it's almost heal. And Rue, well, she'll never miss anybody's sickness.

"Nonsense," I waved my hand as if it was nothing and got up. I feel light headed when I straighten myself, but I tried to cover it with stretching my body. But it gets worse.

"You miss him aren't you?" Rue said softly. "But this is not the right way to deal with your problem," she added because there's no response from me.

"I guess," I mumbled. My head is killing me, I could literally feel something bang my head over and over.

"You fought so hard, even in your day break and that's so not healthy, Katniss," she complained as she also stood. "I wonder why Haymitch let you," and grunted about our mentor.

"I better go now. Thanks for the med-check Rue," I tried to get away from her and leave the room. But suddenly, my vision got blurry and I lost control over my body.

"Katniss!" I heard Rue yelping behind me.

I think I'm… faint…

/

I opened my eyes heavily. Some awful smell came in through my nose, and everything is white. Where am I? I tried to move my body and thank God it responded. I moaned when a sharp pain attack my head, thankfully it's just for a while. Oh great, I know where am I, at the damn hospital.

Then suddenly, I could hear some commotion from outside of my half opened door. Three men argued. One of them blames the two for my anemia, the second defend himself by saying that it was my fault, and the last take the neutral side.

"Guys, I can hear you," I told them loudly.

My door room now opened widely. I could see Cato, Haymitch, and our superior.

"I can take my wife home now," Cato then glared at both of them. "Right?" he asked coldly.

Our superior left. "Sure," But Haymitch nodded in understanding, tap his shoulder, and walk away after he gave me a meaningful glance.

Cato walked confidently to my room. To tell you the truth, I'm still so weak and trying so hard to process my surrounding. "Grab on sweetie," so when Cato whispered, and put his arms around my back and knees, I just automatically circling my hands on his shoulder and let him take me anywhere.

Next thing I know, I already laying on the bed in our apartment.

"Your temperature was very high, you really over work yourself," he sighed heavily as he caressed the top of my head lovingly. I must have been imagining things.

"Shut up," I told him and swallowed my saliva. My mouth tastes bitter.

"You really need to take care yourself," he said seriously as he lowered his head so we are face to face.

"Oh please! Where you've been all this time when I need you! Now you show up and thought that you can just fix everything?" I punched his shoulder pathetically and protested poorly. I couldn't even be angry properly.

"I'm working," he took our bed cover. "And yes, I'm sorry if I was such a lousy husband, a total dick," spread it. "I'm not even sure if this is really you talking," and covered my body as he laughed.

"You betcha," I mumbled lightly as I closed my eyes again, while he tidied the bed cover and wrapped me warmly and comfortably.

I think I woke up at the next morning. Better, at least I could think clearer. Cato lay beside me when I looked to my right, sleeping soundly. When I glanced to the small room on our curtain, I figured that the sun is just rising not long ago. I try to scoot to my husband since I feel a bit cold, but to my surprise, he opened his eyes when he felt me moving. Instinct, I guess. When he's on a mission he can't let his guard down even when he sleeps.

"Hey," he smiled sleepily at me.

"Howdy," I smiled back while he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and turned his back from me to take something from the table.

"You're the guy with the thermometer," I said when he faced me again with a thermometer in his hand.

He carefully put the thermo in my ear, waited until it beeped and studied the result. "Well, your fever is gone. But we have to make sure it wouldn't come back for three days and I have booked a week for you to bed rest," he reported and smiled widely.

It's like a dream. I mean, I haven't seen him for days, even weeks, hell, months. Now he's here. My husband, my best friend. I did miss him a lot, his smirk, his laughter, even his bad mouth and attitude. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me, since his hair looks blonder and his eyes are so enchanting. Foxface was right, he is a beautiful sight.

"I see," I nodded.

"And for me, if you ask," he added arrogantly.

I feel so relief. "That's nice, you can also have a break," and for the first time, I can feel some strength left in my body.

"I know," he smirked. "Let me get you your breakfast, I just need to reheat it. And it's already past six anyway, time to wake" He got up from bed swiftly.

I wished I could do the same. But I felt a bit of nausea when I sat up, even though I did it slowly and carefully.

"Where are you going?" Cato stopped on his way and looked at me in confusion when my feet are on the floor.

"Watching TV. I'm bored," I replied. He walked to the bed again, bowed down next to me, and slipped his arms on my back and knees. "Wait, no need to-" I tried to stop him. It's been a long time since he acts like this, so I feel a bit shy.

"Shut up! You'll do the same," he laughed and lifted me up.

"Carry you in bridal style when you sick? I guess not," I teased as he walked to the living room with me in his arms.

"Well, you're very pitiful right now, so…" he mocked back. "Just joking. This is my obligation," then added quickly after he figured that I'm frowning. I see, obligation, so he don't have a choice. Well, at least that's good news.

"Thanks," I said as he put me on the couch and even switch on the TV for me.

He mumbled and walked to the kitchen. To reheat our breakfast, and when he finished, I almost got a heart attack at the food he brought.

"That's… how did you?" my eyes widen as I stare at my mother's chicken soup.

"I asked your mother how to make this," he smiled in satisfaction and about to feed me.

"It's okay, I can eat this by myself." He is done so much already.

"Okay," he carefully handed the bowl to me. "Do you want to eat that until you heal?" and asked.

"Well, no…" I shook my head. It's really good for my taste and health, but I'll get bored if I'll eat it every time. "But I don't mind it for lunch," then I added.

"Chef Cato is at your service," he took my spoon forcedly and put the soup inside his mouth joyfully.

Three days passed. I really feel better right now. Sometimes I still feel my head pounding lightly and my feet are still rather weak, but I'm fine.

"Good news, fever is gone, I think you'll be fine," Cato told me the good news at the fourth morning.

"Thank God,"I sighed in relief. "That means I can start to work next week right? I can't just sit still at home while our country is in a grave danger from mutts attack," I added jokingly as I took the thermometer from him and studying my own temperature.

"Yep. By the way do you feel healthy enough to go out with me?" he nodded and suddenly asked out of nowhere. "And don't lie," he warned.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "But where?"

"Do you care to buy some ice cream with me?" he asked mockingly with butler attitude.

"Count me in," I laughed as I took his hand that he offered before.

So after that we went to the nearest grocery store and bought some ice cream.

He chose vanilla. "What in the world is that?" and asked in awe when I pick mine. I noticed that he never said fuck again, sometimes he did but he tried not to let it escaped his mouth.

"Don't be mean. It's green tea and it's actually nice," I pinched his upper arm and put my ice cream into our trolley. "Whoa, that's a lot," then I response shockingly when he suddenly took another bucket of ice cream, the biggest.

"What? Today is really hot," he looked at me innocently, which I know is a fake.

"Are you going to finish them all by yourself?" I ignored his joke and asked concernedly. I mean, does he even serious?

"Probably," he scowled.

So I let him then. We back to our apartment a couple of minutes later. Oddly, Cato didn't press the elevator button on our floor, but to the rooftop.

"We're not going to our room?" I asked, starting to feel suspicious.

"No, let's eat all of this on the pent house," he suggested cheerfully, which I know also a fake.

"We'll get stomachache," I also faked a protest.

"Not listening," he covered his ears and acting cutely. It's the first time I see him like that, another different side of him. I chuckled and hold his hand in mine. He smiled at me and squeezed it lightly.

"SURPRISE!" then, when we just come out from the elevator, a bunch of people is suddenly surround us and showering us with party crackers and stuff.

I startled and like, blank for a couple of seconds. "Mom, Prim, Gale, Darla…" then I studied them all. "Dad?" yelled in disbelief. "What are you all doing here?" and happily hugged all of them, started with my both younger sister.

"Because we miss you, sissy!" Prim hold me playfully.

"And because we know that you are sick," while Darla sweetly kissed my cheek.

"Ask question later, lets just party!" My mother looked so enthusiastic and wave at us to one of the gazebo near the pool. It's been years since the last time she comes to Capitol, so she must've been feel so exciting. When we get to the gazebo, I realized that a buffet of lunch already lay there, and some fruit punch.

"How could this even possible?" I whispered at Cato cheerfully as we took our seat.

"My dad learned that you're sick, so he set this all up," he whispered back at me.

"Really?" I glanced at Cato's dad thankfully. He sat next to my mother, both of them chat casually.

"Yeah, are you happy?" Cato asked after we both sit.

"I'm thrilled," I laughed at him and said with overload enthusiasm.

My _get well soon_ party lasted until before the sunset. My mom had to get back soon because she had a lot of work to do, so Prim had to go home with her. Actually, my mom, Cato and I, persuaded Prim to stay at Capitol longer so Cato and I could take her to some place for recreationally, but she refused because she said that she have to take care of our mom. My sister is so angelic. So since Prim can't stay over Darla also refused Cato and I offer too. She would go another day with my father in law in a business trip before coming back to district 2. And Gale, he said he still have some business here, but he wouldn't tell me, and he reject when Cato and I asked him to stay over at our house, his reason is because he's just staying at Capitol for another night.

"Thanks for coming Gale, look up my mother and Prim when you're already home, kay?" I tiptoed and hugged Gale.

"Always catnip," he hugged me back and kissed my hair. "I'm just glad that you're alright and… happy…" then he said again after we broke our hug."With him," my best friend-brother, titled his head and looked over my shoulder.

I turned around and found Cato hugging and kissing Darla lovingly. I smiled to myself, faced Gale back, touched his face and gave him a brief kiss on his right cheek.

"Well, see you next time then?" my father in law smiled widely when I escort him to our apartment door.

"I don't know what to say, it's such a privilege and.. I'm just really happy with you here," I said gratefully.

"I'm your dad now, don't worry about asking me for anything," he grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. So I guess I will really call him dad, from now on.

"Thanks for set up the whole thing?" I smiled thankfully.

"Me?" Dad brows knitted together. "Cato was the one who set this up. He called us and he even paid for all expenses, he said we'll make you feel better if we come. He was really worried about you and practically begged me to come and blabbered about he's being a responsible husband," he then explained to me softly.

"What?" I startled. He just smiled.

Did Cato lie? Why would he lie? Because he's ashame that I will mock him for being soft? Or because… he doesn't want to get any credits from me?

"What?" I asked at my husband when we're finally alone again in our apartment room. I just finished drinking my medication.

"Are you sick again?" he stared at me concernedly from the couch.

"No," I shook my head. "The doctor said that I must finished all my medicine right?" and set the glass back to the kitchen table.

"Damn, how could I forget," he shrug and get back to watch the news again.

"It's alright, no need to remind me again, I can remember my own medicine," I told him as I walked over and sat next to him.

He glanced at me then faced me fully And to my surprise, he touched my face with his palms, and studied it closely. "No fever, blush comes back, and eyes…" he stopped as he staring right to my eyes confusedly.

"What?" I mumbled. "Eyes what?" I repeated.

"Nothing," he let me go. "I'll just watch the TV for while, you go on ahead, don't stay up late," he caressed my head and turned his attention back to our flat screen.

"Okay," I replied and stood up.

As my head touched the pillow, my medicine works it magic. I felt so sleepy and was sent to sleep right away. I dreamed about, my dad. My real dad, in my house at district 12. In that dream I'm sick too and he takes care of me, he sings for me… It's a very beautiful dream.

When I wake up the next morning, Cato is not at our home. No email and no text from him either. But then I got out of my room, found my magically delicious pancake and milk on the dining table, and a note, with a ticket of theme park.

_I have some errands to do. Go bath, dress nicely, and meet me at the theme park on 3._

I giggled and set the note back to its place. Then I finished my breakfast and do what the note said.

/

For the fourth time after I arrived at the theme park, I checked my own reflection on the window glass near the mirror house at my right. I look fine. I'm wearing my blue jeans, a very girly purple blouse with flower patterns and double latched spaghetti straps, white canvas kitten heels with black vine pattern, and sling my postman leather bag on my right side. I applied my compact powder, light mascara, brown eyeliner, a bit of blush, and nude lipstick on my face. I even spray some sun-in to my hair so it looks healthier. It's been so long since I have a date, so I want to look pretty and make my date partner (in this case my husband) happy, feast his eyes (I hope).

Cato had not arrived yet and it's not his fault, I came 15 minutes earlier because I'm afraid that I'm going to be late. It's not a holiday so the theme park is not as crowded as usual. While I'm waiting for him I thought about his errands and something like that. I even wondered where was Gale right now and who is he was with just so I can stop worrying about how I look.

"Wow!" I heard someone mocking me from my left.

"Yeah, right," I mocked back as I faced my husband who is finally came. He looks handsome as usual with his same color with mine blue jeans, white t-shirt, and dark flannel shirt.

"I don't know you can do your own make up. The fire girl transformed to a flower girl," he teased as he walked at me. I walked at him too.

"Shut up," I could do the same but I can't wait to play, so I decided to lose it.

"Okay," he laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. "So, where to?"

"Umm…" I pretended to think even though I already know what I wanted from the start. "Jet coaster?" and glanced innocently at him.

"Jet coaster it is!" he nodded in enthusiasm and led me to the ride.

So, we really enjoyed the jet coaster, and after that, another series of extreme rides. We decided that the cable car will be the last so we can enjoy the scenery before closing time. I really had fun today, so much thrilled! We played, we joked, we even did some pranks and dared each other, it's so silly! I even had to do my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way and I could be more active. I can't believe when he told me that it's almost sunset and we better get on the cable car before closing time.

"It's pretty," I looked outside from our compartment, amazed by the light trick that plays by the sun. Everything is illuminated.

"Yeah, prettier than you," my husband who sat in front of me stuck out his tongue goofily.

"Really?" I scowled at him, pretending to be offend.

"Why do you care when you've already fallen for me?" he sighed annoyingly and leaned deeper to his seat.

"Well, if I already fell for you then that means I must care," I argued. "And no, I haven't fallen for you," and make a correction.

"I don't believe you," he smirked naughtily.

"You are gorgeous," I admitted. He grinned arrogantly. "But you're so brutal, and cranky, and evil…" then I added nastily.

"Just to you," he titled his head.

"Damn right," I nodded hard.

We laughed. "Proof it, that you haven't fall for me," he suddenly dares me again.

"With what, genius?" I crossed my arms.

"Come here," he lured his hand and gestured me to come to him. So I stood up and walk to him. "Sit," I froze when he tapped his thighs.

"No," I refused immediately.

"We don't have enough time, wimp," he snickered and used the annoying tone he used to do when we're still enemy.

"Alright pussy," so I do the same and coldly sit on his lap, hoping that my sudden agreement will make him nervous.

"Whoa," he startled a bit when I even placed my hands on his shoulder. I can smell his musky perfume.

"Are you scared now, little boy?" I teased innocently.

"Be gentle with me, fire girl," he laughed and placed his hands on my waist. Okay, now what is his deal? "Let's just kiss and see if you said was true," Cato smirk again, evilly.

"I'm sorry?" I repeated, I probably misheard.

"Are you scared, that if you kiss me you will really fall for me?" he straightened himself so his head was not to far from mine.

"Hmph, just don't fall in love with me," I teased back bravely.

"Fine," he whispered softly, and one of his hands goes up to my cheek and caresses me there.

Damn, his voice, his touch, his eyes… Why do I feel nervous? Probably because it's been a long time since we kissed. And well, in my opinion we never really kiss since it's only his lips touching mine, there were never a feeling there. Well, except for once when we are carried by situation.

He move closer to me and I close my eyes as he pulled my head to him. And when our lips met, it always feels the same like before, there is no awkwardness, we just do it naturally. Since he said that it was a dare so I think I must kiss him fully, I mean, not plain like it used to, since he do the same.

When our lips apart for only one brief moment, he looked at me longingly. Something I haven't seen on him, something I have only seen on someone expression when they are really kissing. After that he kiss me again, this time rougher than before, he consumed my entire lips on his, he doesn't even need his tongue to make me open my mouth. Then he freely enters his tongue and I gasped, sending some air to his mouth. He trailing my inner side mouth, every bit of it, and it drives me crazy. I returned the favor as I bit his lower lips, licking it, sucking it hungrily. He suddenly pulled me so close so I hugged him tighter. Our bodies are pressing to one another. My breast press against his chest, and my thighs wraps around his lower area. He runs his hands on my back as I run my fingers on his criminally blond hair.

He suddenly broke the kiss. His face looks so flushed, his mouth is slightly open. He is out of breath, and he looked at me passionately. It's mesmerizing, and I can't take any longer to not kiss him again. This time, I'm the one who takes the lead. Without wasting another seconds, I captured his lips with mine, really rough.

"Ah," he gasped in shock, but quickly kisses me back.

"Em," I gasped when I suddenly feel something touched my bare back, he slipped his hands there. I thought I would be angry, but to the contrary, I feel pleasure. So my hands leave his head and start unbuttoning his shirt impatiently, and when it finally opened I slipped my hands under his t-shirt and run my fingers on his abdomen and muscular chest. Damn, I knew it, I knew that his bare skin and muscle will feel so good! Then, I felt something bumped my most sensitive area and I automatically flinched and jumped away a bit from him at the first touch, but he eagerly followed my head movements with his and in no time, our lips meet again. I'm not a kid. I definitely know what that was, it was his groin. Was he turned on by me? But I definitely turn on by him, my nipples are hardened and I can tell that they were getting more sensitive. He moaned occasionally now, and I tried not to because I don't want to sound vulnerable, since it's his dare anyway.

Then, I felt something touch my hair tie, and suddenly my hair is loose. And the most surprising is, Cato hand is now at my left shoulder, he pushed my straps down in rush and now caressing my bare skin. His lips are even starting to leave mine and now trailing my chin, my neck, my collar bone, and stopped on my shoulder. He licks it, and damn I moaned a bit louder than I should. Then he suddenly bites it and sucking it in, making me gasped in pain and pleasure.

"Cato.." I yelped as I run my fingers on his chest again.

"You want me to stop?" he asked huskily and stopped biting me.

"We're at… public place," I told him desperately, almost out of breath. I always know that he is a good kisser and if I really kiss him it's probably hard for me to let him go since it will be very addicting. Now I know that it's right.

"I know. Do you want me to stop?" he asked and right after that he licks, trailing my shoulder through my neck and the back of my ear with his warm and intoxicating tongue.

_No_.

Then suddenly, we heard a loud bang noise from the door. We broke our kiss and faced the source of the voice confusedly.

"Sorry, to interrupt, sir, madam, but the ride is over, and it's almost closing time," there, the maintenance man inform us awkwardly and shyly. He clearly knows who we are. "We can run it once again if you like, for one last time?" he then added doubtfully.

Cato and I stared blankly at him, still trying to gather our thoughts. Then we look at one another and abruptly laughed.

"No, that won't be necessary," I told the maintenance man between my laughter while Cato is trying so hard to put my strap back to its place.

"You like that didn't you?" he asked mockingly when we finally outside and start walking out from the park.

"No I didn't," I shook my head and tried to restrain a smile or blush.

"Uh huh," he pretend to believe it and took my hand in his.

"I mean it," I said seriously.

"Anyway, it's embarrassing that we got caught," he laughed.

"Well, if it's embarrassing you shouldn't have ask me to do something like that in the first place," I responded in annoyance.

He stopped walking. "Easy, I said it's embarrassing that we got caught, not the kiss…" and explained to me patiently.

"Oh," I mumbled. Now I get it.

"Do you happen to be mad because I said something you didn't want to hear?" he then asked curiously.

_Damn_.

Thankfully, my cell phone is suddenly ring. I stuck my tongue at my husband as I reached it from the bottom of my bag, while he scowled at me jokingly.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I answered the phone. My other hand is still in his.

"Captain Everdeen, we're from Capitol General Hospital, we would like to inform you that one of your teammate Peeta Mellark is badly wounded from his last mission and now we have to put him in ICU. We think that we have to inform you first. We also run out of blood and there is no donor right now. You have the same type with him, so if you willing to save him please come to the hospital immediately…" the women on the phone informed me.

**Yep, that's it! What do you think? The lemons will be in next chapter, so look forward to it. Oh, and please **don't forget to like my novel, join its group and its twitter,** it will help me a lot and gets me motivated to write more. So please, I practically beg you…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. I see you at the new chapter, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Peace!**


End file.
